


We Are Pack

by KnightwingYJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Triggers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 76,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ
Summary: “I remember something my mom told me when I showed signs of being an Omega. She said, ‘Omega’s have the power and strength to do what neither an Alpha nor a Beta can do: raise a family.’ Yes, that can mean carrying pups but that also means making them pack. While Alphas and Betas provide for and protect the pack, we are the pack.”





	1. The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There is strong language and explicit sex between two male characters. There will be subjects and situations described that could be considered triggers. If you do not like or can not handle these, please do not read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language. This story is also extremely AU.

     

                The soft caress of the wind ruffled his onyx hair as it wove through the branches of the oak tree. Leaves swayed and brushed against each other, creating a soft song that soothed him. Dick lounged against the trunk of the oak, eyes closed. This was his favorite spot to hide and to watch the sunset. The evening air cooled his body after a hard day’s work of practicing and keeping their little village running.  He enjoyed quite moments like this.

                Dusk was approaching when he heard someone calling his name. The wind carried the voice’s scent to him, freshly cut peaches and sage, and he smiled. He looked down through the branches to see his childhood friend diligently searching the woods for him. Rhea was a year older than he was and pleasantly pretty with her auburn hair and stormy grey eyes. She had a slight dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks and was beginning to gain the body of a woman.

                Dick's smile widened, fangs flashing, and he shifted into a crouch on the branch he had been resting on, careful not to disturb the leaves. As she came steadily closer, he tensed his muscles and, at the perfect moment, sprang. One would think, after living with him for so long, she would learn to look up. Rhea screamed as a weight came down on top of her with enough force to knock her down without injury. The laughter that followed angered her and she shoved Dick off her. “Stop doing that, you jerk!” She cried. “One of these days, you’re going to break something.”

                “You know I can’t resist. You’re too easy of a target.” Dick teased.

                She stood up and began brushing dirt off her pale blue dress. “Now you’ve gone and got me all dirty.”

                “Then you shouldn’t come into the woods.” He countered.

                “I was looking for you, stupid. Your parents want to see you.” She said.

                Dick stood and beat the dirt and leaves off his pants. Rhea sighed and picked a few leaves and twigs out of his hair. “You know, this behavior is unbecoming of an Omega. You’ll need to stop spending so much time hanging out in trees like a bird and more time in the village if you want to attract an Alpha.”

                Dick rolled his eyes. “I don’t need an Alpha, Rhea. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I’m only fifteen. I still have time.”

                “Dick, your first heat was two years ago. They’re only going to get harder to control the longer you go unmated.”

                Dick just rolled his eyes again as they walked up the main road- really the only road- to their village. He knew this already. She didn’t need to keep telling him. He knew she was only trying to look out for him, but he didn’t like it when she nagged him.

Dick and Rhea were two of four Omegas that lived here and Dick was the only male out of all of them. Their village held only about a hundred people. Two of them were Alphas, Pop and Raymond. Raymond was currently courting Isabell, an Omega and daughter of Madam Mable, their local fortuneteller. The other Omega was little Emma, daughter of Phil, the Strong Man and head of the village guard. She was six and was unlikely to have her first heat until she was at least eleven. There was only one Beta in the village and that was Dick father, John. He was second to Cornelius, Pop, who was the village’s headman. The rest of the villagers were _hikin_ , those who were neither Alpha, Beta, or Omega, like Dick's mother, Mary. 

                Their village was filled with mostly performers and soothsayers, but many of them were skilled craftsmen. There were a few silk weavers who were some of the finest in the land. Near the edge of the town was a blacksmith, Boris, who knew the secret to crafting a metal stronger than steal. Dick used to sneak into his forge and watch him turn a dull hunk of metal into the most beautiful of weapons. Dick wasn’t one to play favorites, but if he could choose one to be an apprentice to- besides his parents of course- it would be Eileen, the artist. Dick could sit and watch her for hours as she created paintings so realistic and beautiful, they seemed to come to life right before his eyes. He relished the days she would take a few minutes out of her work to teach him a new technique. He wasn’t as good as she was but he had potential.

                Rhea bypassed his family’s little, tan tent and headed straight for the headman’s marquee. Pop was the last of the Haley house and had no mate or children. He was like a pseudo-uncle to Dick. He was strong and fierce but also had the biggest heart.

                They both pushed past the tent’s entrance and saw his parents standing next to Pop. A nervous scent hung around them and immediately Dick was weary. “You wanted to see me?” He asked.

                His mother smiled at him but it seemed a little forced. “Sit down, honey. We need to talk to you.” He did as he was told.

                Pop cleared his throat. “The Taisho has requested that all the nobles and headmen of the land present an Omega at the _Sentaku_ in a week.” He paused and the unpleasant scent increased. “Seeing as I have no children, the responsibility of presenting an Omega falls to my Beta.”

                Dick turned to his father, who was expressionless, but his scent was teeming with regret.  It suddenly clicked. Dick gritted his teeth, “No.”

                Mary stepped forward to try and placate her son. “Honey…”

                “I’m not some object to be bought or sold.” He growled.

                “We know that, sweetheart.” She said calmly, “but this could be good opportunity for you.”

                “No.”

                “I could go.” Rhea volunteered, but John shook his head.

                “That is very admirable of you, Rhea, but the presenting Omega must be blood to the noble or headman or to the party acting in their stead. While, we love you like a daughter, it just wouldn’t be acceptable.” John said. Rhea bowed her head in submission.

                Just like a good little Omega, Dick thought bitterly. Just like me. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

                His parents’ scents turned apologetic. “I’m sorry son.” John said softly. Dick just scoffed. “Go pack. We leave in the morning.”

                Dick stood and stomped out of the tent. Mary made to follow but Rhea stopped her. “Let me talk to him.” She said and Mary nodded.

                She found him in their little room of his family’s home, angrily stuffing supplies into a beat-up travel pack. He didn’t acknowledge her presence as she went to sit on her bed, watching him. She let him brood for a moment before speaking. “After my family died, when your parents took me in, I was so afraid that if I didn’t do something to contribute to this family that they would send me away. I spent a whole week running myself ragged trying to please them that your mom had to pull me aside and explain to me that I was a part of the family now.

                Even though I fully believe that that’s true, I still feel as if I need to repay them somehow. To repay you for being the greatest friend I have ever had.”

 “There’s no need to repay love, Rhea. It’s love.” Dick sighed and sat heavily on his bed. “Sometimes, I hate what I am. An Omega, good for nothing more than being fucked and baring pups.”

Rhea’s eyes narrowed at him. “You and I both know that’s not true.” She hissed. She let out a heavy breath and knelt before him. “I remember something my mom told me when I showed signs of being an Omega. She said, ‘Omega’s have the power and strength to do what neither an Alpha nor a Beta can do: raise a family.’ Yes, that can mean carrying pups but that also means making them pack. While Alphas and Betas provide for and protect the pack, we _are_ the pack.”

Dick glanced up at her with misty eyes and she gave him a loving smile. “And I know that you’ll be the greatest Omega ever.”

                “How?” he asked softly.

                “Because you made me pack and you were only four.” She smiled and embraced him.

 

 


	2. The Sentaku

                The city of Gotham, the Taisho’s stronghold, was a day’s ride from their village. It took Pop, John, Rhea, and Dick nearly two days to get there on foot. It was a sea of cloth, wood, and stone surrounded by a forest of green trees at one side and an unconquerable ocean and cliffs on the other. To the North of the city stood a mountain range. The tallest mountain, called Justice, stood as the foundation for a monastery known as the Watchtower. Kings, Queens, and Generals would meet there under a flag of peace to negotiate treaties and alliances with one another. To the South was the great rolling hills, perfect for farming and livestock.

                Their group stated their names and business to the sentries that stood guard around the city and they were escorted to a simple, patchwork tent just within the city limits. They arrived on the day of the _Sentaku_ and the people were buzzing with the possibility of The Taisho choosing his new mate. They unpacked their things and Rhea pulled Dick into the tiny washroom at the back. There was nothing more than a small washing basin, stool, and bucket in the corner.  

                “The presenting of Omegas is at noon so we only have about two hours to get you ready.” Rhea said as Dick washed quickly, removing the sweat and dust from the road off his body. He pulled on his electric purple harem pants that he used during performances, considering they were the nicest pair of pants he owned. A sash of blue and gold, his family’s colors, was tied around his waist. His torso was left bare as Rhea painted simple yet elegant henna designs along his chest, back, shoulders, and arms in gold, white, and blue. Iron bands, painted gold and stamped with his family’s and Haley’s crests, wrapped around his wrists. The henna designs ended on the back of his hands at a point and his blue eyes were accent by kohl. There was a knock on the wood post by the cloth covered entrance and Pop entered. Rhea stepped back, “What do you think?” She asked and Pop looked over Dick with a smile.

“You look very dashing,” he said coming forward with a ring of solid gold, polished till it shown. “This crown had been in my family for generations. Given to us by a queen of the East many years ago. It was meant to be passed to my heir, but seeing as I don’t have one, it will go to you.” He said placing the little crown on his head. It came to rest just across his forehead.

“I can’t take this.” Dick objected. He couldn’t take something that obviously meant so much to Pop.

Pop just smiled. “Give it back when you’re done.”

“Well, it looks like you’re ready.” Rhea said and all three exited the cramped washroom.

                Dick went and stood before his father and watched as pride filled his eyes. “You’ll knock them dead.”

                Dick smiled softly. “Thanks Dad. I won’t let you down.”

                John placed a fatherly hand on his son’s cheek, careful not to mess up any of Rhea’s careful work. “You never could son.”

* * *

 

                John, Pop, and Dick were guided to a large pavilion just to the right of the city’s square. The walls were a green and brown cloth that was so massive, Dick wondered how long it took to weave. It seemed big enough to hold at least a hundred people. As they neared the entrance, the sweet scent of many Omegas was nearly over powering. There was at least fifty or so Omegas here along with the heads of their houses. Some were from neighboring villages here on the summons. Others were the children of the nobles that resided in the city. The rest were obviously from foreign lands, hoping to obtain an alliance through a political mating.

                Bodies in the tent shifted, making the tent much hotter inside.  The side panels were opened near the front to circulate the air. Dick’s nose twitched as he caught a scent that drifted just above the others. It held the obvious musk of an Alpha and a powerful one at that, but there was also a lingering smell of pine and the smoky tint of a campfire. He took another subtle whiff and smelt the forest at dusk and something else he couldn't quite grasp. It was alluring and his instincts screamed at him to find out who it belonged to. He craned his neck to try and see over heads.

                Bruce let out a heavy breath that was definitely not a sigh and tried not to slouch in his seat. In all his twenty-one years, he had never seen so many Omegas together in one place. His nose itched with their collective scent and he was having difficulties distinguishing one from another. There were also a few Alphas as well and his own Alpha twitched at having them all in his territory, even with his permission. The sooner all of this was over, the better. The only Alpha that didn’t grate on his nerves was Jason, but he was pack. By his side, Alfred noticed Bruce’s unease and leaned toward him. “Patience Master Bruce, this will be over before you know it. And who knows, you may even find your true mate today.”

                He tried not to scoff. He stopped believing in true mates a while ago, but he resigned himself to watch as one by one, each Omega was presented to him. His brain automatically recorded and stored each name, face, and scent.

They were a little more than half way through when a scent drifted past his nose and he immediately perked up. It had the sweetness of an Omega, but what caught his attention was the spice of cinnamon and the coolness of rain. He never smelt something quite like it and he needed to know where it was coming from.

                The scent originated from a boy that had just stepped forward to be introduced, but unlike every other Omega that he encountered, he kept eye contact with the Taisho. He wasn’t as timid and submissive as the others and that intrigued him. His bright, blue eyes seemed to gaze into his very soul and Bruce felt something click inside him.

                Being the Taisho’s Beta for many years, Alfred felt the shift in the Alpha and knew immediately what that shift meant. He had to restrain a joyous smile and cheer. Today was the day he was going to get to say ‘I told you so’.

                Dick gazed at the man seated before him and felt a click of his own. The Taisho was lined by four guards, two on the left and two on the right. He had dark hair and eyes and a presence that commanded the respect of the entire room. His clothing was pristine and of the finest materials and Dick could see the outline of a body formed from rigorous training. The Taisho of Gotham had earned his title the hard way. His heart suddenly ached to be next to him. The world seemed to slow as they gazed at each other, neither moving for fear of breaking the spell. Dick nearly jumped when a guard touched his shoulder, telling him his presentation was over.

                Bruce blinked as the boy moved to return to his place and realized that he completely missed his introduction. Panicking slightly, he nearly rushed out of his seat to stop him. “Wait,” he called and the boy paused. There was an audible change in the crowd and he felt the curious eyes of his pack. He took a small breath to compose himself. “I apologize, I missed you name.”

                “Richard, _Omo_.” The boy said. His voice was like honey as it washed over him, solidifying the feeling in his chest.

                He nodded. “Thank you, Richard, for coming.” He motioned for the guard to continue but his gaze remained on the boy, who stared back.


	3. Could He Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

Dick ended up back in the washroom of their rented tent, helping Rhea scrub the paint from his body. “Then I looked at him, and I don’t know.”

                “How can you not know?” Rhea asked.

                “I don’t know.” Dick repeated. “For a moment, I was just me and him and everything else just fell away. It felt right.”

                Dick looked to Rhea, who looked ready to burst with excitement. “Dick, I think you just found you true mate.” She giggled.

                “He is not my true mate.”

                “And how do you know?” Rhea asked hands on her hips.

                “How do you?” Dick shot back.

                “Dick, what you just described sounds like how I’ve always imagined it would go when one met their true mate.”

                “He is not my true mate.” Dick said adamantly.

                “Then how do you know?” She asked a little frustrated.

                “He is the Taisho of Gotham. The Great General that lead us into battle and won us our freedom from tyranny. I am a lowly street performer that doesn’t deserve to live in the same city as him, let alone be his One True Mate.” Dick said harshly scrubbing harder at his skin.

                “Okay, enough of that.” She said stilling his hand. “What makes you think you don’t deserve to be his mate?”

                “You mean besides the example I just gave.” Dick interceded and she cuffed him on the back of the head.

                “You are the most amazing, most wonderful person I know. You, more than anyone, deserves to have that man be your mate.”

                “But I don’t want him to be my mate.” Dick nearly whined.

                “Why not?” Rhea huffed.

                “I don’t know. I just don’t.” Dick mumbled bowing his head.

                Rhea was about ready to smack him upside the head again when her nose caught the sour scent of fear. He was scared. Of what specifically, she could only guess, but it was probably the prospect of change. So much was happening to him and if he was the Taisho’s true mate, then his whole life was going to do a one-eighty. He would have to learn how to be a mate to a man that was more powerful than anyone they had ever seen. He would have to leave home. Leave her.

                She felt a twinge of fear herself, so she leapt forward and wrapped him in a hug. “I know it’s scary. But if he is your true mate, do you really want to risk losing him?”

* * *

 

                Bruce sat at his desk, running over the introduction in his head. He could picture the boy almost perfectly. Raven hair brushed back and blue eyes sparkling. His body was lean and well-muscled for a boy his age, hinting at hard labor. The kohl brought out his eyes and the designs on his body drew attention to his tanned skin. The gold and blue sash had bragged of a thin waist and the harem pants no doubt hid powerful legs. The boy, in short, was beautiful. He had an urge to touch him, to run his fingers through that thick, black hair and trace the contours of his body. He hasn’t felt this in in, well, ever.

                “Are you alright, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked calling him back from his daydream.

                “I can’t get that boy out of my head, Alfred.” Bruce replied running a hand through his own hair.

                “I’d imagine not sir, considering you could barely take your eyes off him during the presentation.”

                Bruce looked up at his Beta. “Do you think he could be my true mate?”

                “That’s for you to decide, sir. But from what I felt when you found him, I would say that the possibility is extremely high.” Alfred said. “Now, I wish to ask one thing of you, sir.”

                “What?”

                “Do not over think this. Listen to your instincts and follow your heart. Don’t let this boy slip through your fingers because you could not see past your own mind.” Alfred said sternly.

                Bruce gazed at him for a moment before the stood and grabbed his cloak. “I need to think.” He said as he flipped up the hood to hide his face. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

                “Do hurry back sir, you have a meeting with James in two hours.” Alfred reminded him as he stepped out of the tent.

                Alfred sighed as Jason and Cassandra entered the study. “So, do we know for sure?” He asked. “Is Goldie his true mate?”

                “He isn’t sure.”

                “What do you mean ‘he isn’t sure’? We all saw it with our own eyes.

                “Bruce changed.” Cass added with a nod of her head. “Richard is true mate.”

                “I know, I felt the change too. But let’s hope that Master Bruce stays out of his head long enough to discover that for himself.”

* * *

 

                Dick slipped out of the tent and looked around. He had changed into a more comfortable outfit, a nice cotton shirt and trousers, and was ready to explore the city. He wanted to take his mind off this whole ‘true mate’ situation and he hoped checking out the city’s markets would help.

                The market was teeming with life as shoppers were busy weaving to and from stalls. Mothers with pups strapped to their backs carried baskets of produce while small children played around their ankles. Men haggled with sellers, trying to get the best deal they could. Merchants called out to customers, hoping to sell a few of their wares. Colors swirled in his eyes from the drapes hanging over the stalls and from the unique items on display, fine jewelry, clothing and bouts of cloth, handcrafted wood furnishings, fragrant perfumes, fruits, vegetables, and delectable meats. His nose detected the smell of ink and paints and he immediately sought out the stall. He found it on the corner next to a vender selling wooden bowls, spoons, and cups. It was a humble little stall, selling different kinds of art supplies. The merchant caught his eye and smiled at him. “Good evening, young sir. What can I do you for?”

                “What kind of supplies do you have?” Dick asked.

                “Well, I have the usual, paper, pens, ink, and charcoal, but I also have something new.” He grabbed a small pot to his left and opened it. “They’re oil paints from up North. They come in the most beautiful and vibrant of colors. They do take longer to dry but once they do, they’ll last for a long time. You can also add things to them, like a thinner, to get different textures and effects.”

                Dick gazed into the pot and saw a color so red, it seemed as if someone take all the petals from a rose and liquefied them. The smell of the paint wafted up to his nostrils and his nose wrinkled at the stench. The merchant laughed. “Yes, it doesn’t smell very pretty, but I can tell you that the effect it has on a canvas is.” He reached behind him and produced a painting so magnificent, Dick thought he had stepped into a dream. The painting was of two lovers standing on a wooden bridge overlooking a lazy river at twilight. The lantern they held between them reflected off the water perfectly.

                “Wow, it’s beautiful” Dick said in awe. “Did you paint this yourself?

                The merchant puffed out his chest with pride. “Sure did.”

                “It’s amazing, Thomas. How did you get the light to look so real?” Dick asked.

                “Now, that is a trade secret.” Thomas said tapping the side of his nose. “And how on earth did you know my name?”

                Dick pointed to the lower left corner of the painting. “You signed your work.”

                The merchant laughed again. “Well, it seems only fair that I know your name, young one.”

                “Dick,” he replied with a smile.

                “It’s pleasure to meet you Dick, and to find a young person with such a great taste in art.” He said with a wink.

                Dick laughed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Thomas.”

                “Well, well, what do we have here?” a voice sneered. It sent an involuntary chill down his spine.

                Dick turned to see the owner of the voice was a low-level Alpha. He was flanked on both sides by two, filthy-looking Betas. They smelled horrible, like booze and shit, and Dick wanted away from them. “Look at our luck lads. A new Omega.” The Alpha mocked.

                “Away with you.” Thomas commanded waving an arm at them. “I will not be having you harassing my customers.”

                “Oh, come on old timer, we just want to get to know our little Omega here.”

                “Hey, aren’t you apart of the tribe of gypsies down South? I saw you perform a year ago in some festival.” Said one of the Betas.

                “Yeah,” the other taunted. “Why don’t you put on a little show for us, little gypsy.”

                Dick’s eyes narrowed at the insult. “It seems to me you’ve already got a show of your own going on.” He gestured to the crowd that had gathered and looking at the three of them in disgust. “I’d hate to upstage you.”

                He turned to Thomas. “I’m sorry about this.”

                “Don’t worry about it, young one. It’s not me they’re ridiculing.” Thomas said his eyes and scent apologetic. He gave the Alpha and Betas a stink eye.

                Dick gave him a weary smile and attempted to brush past the instigators. “Don’t walk away from me. I’ve made Omegas like you submit.” The Alpha bragged his upper lip curling.

                Dick scoffed. “I’m sure it was only because they were laughing at what little you had to offer.”

                The crowd around them laughed and the Alpha growled. He reached out and grabbed Dick’s upper arm, pulling him back roughly. “You little bitch! I’ll have you on your knees-“ The Alpha squeaked and dropped to the ground, cradling his family jewels that had just met Dick’s patella.

                He took a few steps back. “Who’s on their knees now?” he said before walking away.

                “I’m going to make you beg, bitch!” The Alpha screeched and Dick took off running.

                He could hear them coming after him as he flew around a corner. His eyes locked onto a vender’s cart in the center on the next street and smirked. I’ll give you a show, he thought. He sped up and jumped, somersaulting in midair and landing on the other side of the cart. He heard astonished gasps from the pedestrians and his pursuers alike. A crash echoed down the street as one of the Betas didn’t stop in time to avoid the cart and sent both it and him to the ground. Dick laughed and dodged around bystanders.  His foot connected with the Alpha head when he used a water barrel as a spring board. He managed to lead them through the streets and outside the city. He sprinted for the surrounding tree line, leaving them behind and losing them in the trees within seconds. He found a birch with a low enough branch to reached and climbed.

                He could hear their cursing and shouts getting closer. He leapt from branch to branch to confuse them and curled up among the pine needles of an Ever Green. They searched for him, shouting out all the things they were going to do to him when they found him, but they never bothered to look up. No one ever does, he thought smugly as they finally gave up and stomped back to the city. He stayed there among the branches, just to be sure they were gone, when someone called up to him. “They’re gone. You can come down now.” He knew that voice.  His heart clinched and sped up at the sound of the baritone vocals. He peered through the pine needles and saw a cloaked figure staring up at the tree he was in with his hood down. It was the Taisho.

* * *

 

                Bruce walked among his people, shrouded in the darkness of his hood. No one bothered him and he preferred it this way. He liked to see how the city lived through their eyes. He was hoping that his walk would steer his thoughts away from Richard but the boy continued to plague him. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that he _was_ his true mate. The less logical side of him however only saw how young the boy was. The age gap between them was about six years and though it wasn’t the biggest gap he had ever seen, it still made him hesitate.

                His thoughts were disrupted as he heard a familiar voice rising over the crowd and he turned. There he was. The beautiful boy that wouldn’t leave his thoughts stood there, speaking to the artist, Thomas. Thomas was showing him one of his glorious paintings and the boy laughed. Bruce’s ears rang with the sound. It was musical in its origin and made him smile. How he wished it was him that had been the cause for that sound. His sharp nose picked up a disgusting scent of filthy Alpha and his Betas and his eyes narrowed as they approached the boy. He moved closer to hear.

“Oh, come on old timer, we just want to get to know our little Omega here.”

“Hey, aren’t you apart of the tribe of gypsies down South? I saw you perform a year ago in some festival.” Said the Beta to the right of the Alpha.

                “Yeah,” the other taunted. “Why don’t you put on a little show for us, little gypsy.”

                Bruce bristled at the name. It was an obvious insult to Richard’s profession and he didn’t appreciate it.

“It seems to me you’ve already got a show of your own going on. I’d hate to upstage you.” Richard replied and Bruce smiled.

He watched as he turned to the artist and apologized for the disturbance. Bruce’s heart softened. Richard was compassionate and cared about the well-being of his fellow man. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

“I’ve made Omegas like you submit.” He heard the Alpha say and he felt his upper lip curl in disgust. He wondered how many of those submits weren’t actually consensual. 

                “I’m sure it was only because they were laughing at what little you had to offer.” Bruce laughed a long with the crowd. He had a sharp wit and it was amusing to hear him put down the infuriating Alpha with a single sentence. He wondered what the boy could do in a room with obnoxious nobles. The boy could hold his own that was for sure.

                When the Alpha rough-handled Richard, Bruce couldn’t suppress a growl. How dare that Alpha touch his mate. He was about to interfere when the Alpha ended up on kneeling. “Who’s on their knees now?” Richard deadpanned before walking away. Bruce grinned. This kid was really something.

                His eyes widened, however, when he saw Richard take off with the three offenders casing him. Bruce moved to follow and saw what would leave him stunned. Richard front flipped, _front flipped_ , over a merchant’s cart, causing one of his casers to upend it with his own momentum. He heard that musical laugh again at the Beta’s expense and watched as he flipped, twisted, and danced out of their reach. He followed through back allies to keep them in sight and he was not disappointed as Richard humiliated his tormentors.

                As they came up to the field of grass that bordered the city. He witnessed the boy sprint across the distant to the trees, leave the group in the dust. Damn he’s fast, Bruce thought cheerfully, coming into the forest at a different angle as to not be seen. He was impressed once more as the boy scaled a massive tree and leapt to branches of others with ease.

                He watched as the three males searched the surround shrubbery for their prey, but they soon gave up. Once they were far enough not to overhear. He moved and called up to the talented child. “They’re gone. You can come down now.” He saw his head whip around at the sound of his voice and their eyes locked. Bruce’s heart sped up.

                Richard landed gracefully on the ground and brushed a few splinters off his palms. “I saw how you avoided them. That was impressive.”

                Dick glared at him. “Have you been following me?”

                “Only from the market. I had to see the show after all.” Richard smirked. “Where did you learn to do all of that?” He asked.

                “My family are acrobats. I’ve been learning flips and tricks since I could walk. It’s quite useful for playing tag.”

                “So, I saw,” the Taisho smiled and Dick felt his heart skip a beat. He wondered what he would look like with a real smile. “You’re quite unique, Richard. I’ve never met an Omega like you before.”

                “Dick,” he corrected.

                The Taisho look at him confused. Dick thought it was cute. “What?” he asked.

                “My name. I prefer to be called Dick.”

                “Dick,” Bruce tested and found that it fit better than Richard. “It suits you. My name is Bruce.”

                “Bruce,” Dick repeated with a small tilt of his head. Bruce shivered as his name rolled of the Omega’s tongue. “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinker1357 reminded me that not everyone can read my mind and that I should probably put a translation to the words that aren't English in origin. I apologize and thank thinker1357 for their wonderful comment. Translations will come at the end of chapters from now on. Also, the words are Japanese and I don't speak the lovely language. If there are readers who notice that a word is wrong in context, please let me know and I'll try and fix it. If you would also like to help me find the correct word, it will be greatly appreciated.  
> Translation:  
> hikin- mundane, normal, common  
> Sentaku- the choosing  
> Tashio- great general


	4. An Exciting Engagement

                Bruce found his way back to his tent and shed his cloak. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the happy smile on his Alpha’s face. “I’d imagine your walk help.” He stated taking the cloak.

                “It did.” Bruce replied still smiling. “I ran into Dick at the market.”

                “Dick, sir?” Alfred asked puzzled.

                “Richard. He told me he prefers to be called Dick.”

                Alfred’s eyes lit up. “So, you spoke to the young master then. That’s excellent sir.”

                “Yes, but not at first and only briefly.” Bruce said sitting down at his desk. “He was a little busy running from an angry Alpha and his Betas.”

                “My word,” Alfred gasped.

                Bruce quickly recounted the tale with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Once it was over, he saw that Alfred looked just as awed as he was feeling. “That sounds quite impressive.”

                “ _He’s_ impressive. He’s the one, Alfred. I know he is.”

                Alfred smiled at the love-sick expression on the man’s face. He’s waited a long time to hear the Master say those words and had almost given up on hearing them at all. That the Alpha had uttered them so willingly was a little miracle in and of itself.

                Their happy moment was interrupted by a knock on the wood post and Jason, Cass, Barbara, Stephanie, and Tim entered. “What is it?” Bruce asked the members of his pack.

                Stephanie stepped forward excitedly. “Jason and Cass said that you may have found your true mate, is it true?”

                Bruce smiled, “Yes, it’s true.” Stephanie squealed and hugged Cass.

                “So, you decided?” Cass asked.

                Bruce nodded and happy smiles were passed around the room. Barbara shuffled a few of the papers that were in her hands. “I did a bit of research on our soon-to-be pack member.”

                Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. “You did a background check on Richard?”

                “Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know you were going to do one yourself sooner or later. And Besides, I wanted to know the amazing kid that manage to steal our fearless leader’s heart.”

                Bruce rolled his eyes but gestured for her to continue. “Well, he’s fifteen. Born the 21st of March to Mary, daughter of Owen, house of Lloyd, and John, son of George, house of Grayson.”

                “Wait, Grayson?” Tim interrupted. “As in The Flying Graysons?” Barbara nodded.

                “What Tim?” Bruce asked.

                “They’re acrobats. Brilliant acrobats. They performed at last year’s Spring Festival.”

                “Oh yeah, I remember them.” Jason said snapping his finger. “You mean to tell me that scrawny kid that performed that triple-whatchamacallit is the same kid that made Bruce swoon?” Bruce glared at him but he just smiled.

                “It was a quadruple somersault, but yes, that’s the kid.” Tim corrected. “But if I remember correctly, John’s a Beta. Why was Richard presented at the _Sentaku_ instead of the headman’s child?”

                Barbara leafed through her papers. “The headman of their village is Cornelis Junior, son of Cornelis Senior, house of Haley. As far as I can tell, he has no mate or children, so the presenting of an Omega fell to John as his Beta.”

                “Quite fortunate that it did.” Alfred commented and they all agreed.

                “What else can you tell me?” Bruce asked.

                “Well,” Barbara continued. “They adopted another Omega into their family when Richard was four, Rhea. It seems her parents were killed in bear attack when she was five.”

                They all felt a little sorrow for the girl’s lost family. “Anything else?”

                Barbara shook her head. “No, that all the important stuff. The rest is taxes and property and such like.”

                Bruce stood. “I’d like to go inform them of my decision. Alfred, would you accompany me?”

                “Of course, sir.” Alfred replied as we went to fetch their cloaks.

                “Do you mind if we come, I’d like to meet this kid.” Barbara asked.

                “No, let’s save pack introductions for another time.” Bruce said and he and Alfred walked out into the darkening city.

* * *

 

                Dick sat with his father, Pop, and Rhea as they ate dinner and discussed the day. No matter how much he tried to steer his thoughts away from Bruce, his meeting with him kept creeping up, and it didn’t help that it’s all that the others wanted to talk about. He kept thinking about how he had watched him take on the Shitty Pack, as he had taken to calling the Alpha and Betas. He didn’t know whether to be creeped out or embarrassed. He might just settle for both.

                There was a knock at the post and Pop pulled back the cloth. Dick nearly choked at who stood in the doorway. Bruce nodded pleasantly to a star-struck Pop. “Good Evening, I hope we aren’t interrupting.”

                “Uh, not at all.” Pop stuttered as he moved back to let Bruce and an elder gentleman in.

                “My name is Bruce, house of Wayne, and this is Alfred, house of Pennyworth.” Dick knew from the way the man stood just behind Bruce’s right hand that he was the man’s Beta. His sent was strong and soothing, peppermint, sweet bread, and a nice Earl tea. Bruce’s eyes locked onto his and his heart rate didn’t fail to increase.

                “It seems we interrupted your dinner.” Alfred said noticing the small plates of food.

                “It’s alright. We’re glad to have you. Would you like something to drink?” John asked not forgetting his manners.

                Bruce released Dick gaze and addressed the young Beta. “No thank you. We’re here for an important matter. I’d like to ask your permission to take your son as my mate.”

                Rhea gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth. John and Pop just stared at the Taisho in shock. Dick felt his breath catch in his lungs.

                “O-of course,” John stammered. “But only if my son wishes it.”

                Bruce turned back to Dick, who had barely taken a full breath, and stood in front of him. Being this close, Bruce’s scent surrounded him making it even harder to breathe. He came up just underneath his clavicle. He noticed that Bruce’s dark eyes were actually a navy blue. “The decision is yours Dick. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and mate?” He held out a calloused hand to him to take and waited, his eyes hopeful.

                A part of Dick was telling him to say no and run, that he wasn’t ready for a mate, let alone a mate as powerful as Bruce. However, there was something inside him the yearned for this man and his instincts were telling him to jump at this chance. His mind flashed back to what Rhea had told him in his room back in the village and his choice was made. With a shy smile, he placed his hand in Bruce’s. He nodded, “Yes.”

                The room broke into applause at the new engagement. “The announcement will be made tomorrow, but I would like all of you to join us for dinner one night.” Bruce said.

                “We would be honored.” Pop said grinning.

                “But what about mom?” Dick asked looking at his father.

                “We can send a carriage for your mother, sir.” Alfred supplied and Dick nodded.

                “She’d like that.” Bruce smiled.

                 “Then it’s settled. We’ll have dinner in two days.” Alfred said. “We have quite a bit of planning to do.”


	5. Dinner's a Winner

Mary arrive the morning of the planned dinner, raving about the engagement announcement that greeted her with the carriage. She said that the village was celebrating and couldn’t wait to see the new _Omo_ at the wedding. Dick’s cheeks flushed and she pulled him into a hug, whispering that she was proud and happy for him.

                Many of the nobles and visiting dignitaries were disappointed that their children were passed up at being the Taisho’s mate, but the city of Gotham was quite thrilled at the aspects of a grand wedding. No one expected any less from someone with as much title and wealth as the mighty Taisho.

                As the time for the dinner arrived, the small family was taken to the Taisho’s home and their amazement shown on their faces at the splendor of it. The grand marquee was as wide as ten of their family home side by side and surrounded by a stone wall. It was a ruby in the center of a pile of coal. The House of Wayne’s crest flew valiantly outside the front door, a crescent moon with three stars encircled by its embrace.

 Alfred greeted them pleasantly and showed them in side were Bruce and a few others stood waiting for them. “Welcome,” Bruce greeted as he went up and politely kissed Mary’s hand, who blushed. “You must be Dick’s mother. It a pleasure to finally meet you.”

                “You too, Taisho.” She said.

                “Please, call me Bruce. We’ll soon be family after all.”

                Mary giggled, “Very well, Bruce.”

                Bruce stepped back and gestured to the people standing just behind him. “Let me introduce my pack,” and they moved forward to greet them.

                The tallest one was a dark-haired Alpha who smirked at Dick. His forest green eyes sparkled with a roguish nature. He stuck out a hand for him to shake. “I’m Jason and anyone who can keep Bruce from brooding for more than five minutes is alright in my book.” The group shared a chuckle.

                A second male took Jason’s place and shook his hand a little harder than necessary. “My name is Tim and I have to say, I admired your performances at the festivals.” He was wiry and had similar features to both Bruce and Jason. He had an intelligent gaze and a strong grip.

                “Tim’s a bit of a fan.” Bruce teased and Tim glared playfully at him.

                “I’d have to say, he’s not the only one.” Alfred mumbled but everyone heard him. Bruce gave him his own glare. Dick grinned at their banter.

                A girl with short, black hair and dark eyes leaned in and gave him a hug and he blinked in surprise. “I am Cass. Thank you for being Bruce’s true mate.”

                “You’re welcome.” Dick replied and she was replaced by another hugging female.

                “Cass loves hugs and so do I. I’m Stephanie by the way and I’m so glad you’re here. Bruce will definitely be less boring with you around.” Dick laughed at Bruce’s growled ‘excuse me’ and raised eyebrow. He could see the sides of his mouth twitch as he tried to hold back a smile.

                Dick looked to the last girl, who shrugged her shoulders and hugged him. He returned her embrace, laughing. “I’m Barbara. I don’t actually live here like the others. My father is head of the city’s guard.”

                “That’s alright. You don’t have to be blood to be pack.” Dick said glancing at Rhea, who grinned at him.

                His family all introduced themselves and Alfred lead them into the dining room for dinner. They chatted and got to know each other over the entrée and side dishes. Dick discovered that Alfred was an excellent cook and was nearly full when desert came around.

                He learned a lot about his soon-to-be family. Jason was a captain in Bruce’s army and a great warrior. He was also three years younger than Bruce and had saved his life on more than one occasion. He liked to collect weapons as well as foreign currency.

                Tim was Rhea’s age and brilliant tactician in his own right. He helped plan many of the battles Bruce and Jason fought in. He was also designing an irrigation system to move running water from the river to the city. He enjoyed testing his mind with puzzles and strategy games and had a weakness for Alfred’s sweat rolls.

                Cassandra, or Cass, was a well-trained fighter, despite her small stature, and could beat Jason in hand-to-hand and force Bruce into a stand-still. She came from a land East of Gotham and didn’t learn how to speak to others until she was twelve. That gave her a fascination with words and languages.

                Stephanie was happy and hyper and loved the color purple- or eggplant as he had been told. She was his age and was learning the art of butt-kicking from Bruce. She had a crush on Tim when she first arrived and when this little piece of information was revealed, both went red. She and Rhea hit off quite quickly.

                Barbara was head of the city’s archives, keeping everything organized and up-to-date. She had a thirst for knowledge that she could never seem to quench and loved to read books and poems. She had a wicked sense of humor that Dick enjoyed.

                Alfred, as he guessed, was Bruce’s Beta and had known Bruce since he was born. He first served under Bruce’s father, Thomas, when he ruled Gotham. He was an excellent cook, as the dinner showed, and took care of the pack. He also knew everything that happened in this home, making it nearly impossible to sneak anything past him.

                Dick’s husband-to-be surprised him. He learned that he was a fair and just leader that had an affinity for coffee. He liked to read when he had free time or walk around the city or in the woods.

                Someone mentioned the wedding and the conversation turned to planning. “When would the ceremony be held?” Pops asked.

                “It would have to be quite soon, as Master Bruce has business with the city and villages to take care of.” Alfred said.

                “I was thinking sometime within the coming week, if that’s not too soon for you.” Bruce supplied.

                “That’s should be fine.” Mary said looking to John. “What do you think, Dick?”

                “Would that be enough time to get everything ready?” Dick asked.

                “Yes, Master Dick.” Alfred said using his new title and he held back a grimace. He didn’t really like being called ‘master’ but he had a feeling that Alfred wouldn’t be swayed.

                “Unfortunately, the event will have to be public or the city might riot at not being invited.” Bruce said and they chuckled. He looked to Dick. “Is that alright with you?”

                “Yes, it’s fine.” Dick said with a smile. “It’d be interesting to see how everyone would react to such a big event.” Bruce smiled at him.

“Is there certain way your village performs wedding ceremonies?” Tim asked.

                Pop shook his head. “Not really, sometimes the couple will have a small celebration with family and friends, but most couples just have their union recorded on the village scroll and be done with it.”

                Bruce hummed. “Well, we’ll iron out the rest of the details later, but for now, I’d like to ask Dick to take small walk with me.”

                Dick nodded and followed Bruce out of the dining room, ignoring the knowing and teasing smiles that followed them. They walked out to the garden that sat at the back of the massive tent-like home. Flowers of every kind filled the air with a sweet fragrance as they walked side by side. “You have a wonderful family.” Bruce commented trying to break the ice that had formed.

                “Thank you, yours is unique.” Dick replied.

                Bruce chuckled. “They can be a handful sometimes, but it’s never boring.”

                “I can imagine. Jason is quite a character. How did you meet them?” Dick asked.

                “They each have their own stories but many of them are similar.” Bruce said his tone slightly somber. “I meet Jason five years ago. He came from a broken home and was living out on the streets. I gave him a place to stay. It took him a while to trust me but my patience won out. I taught him to fight and he joined me in the army. He’s built a reputation of his own and is well respected, but I do have a hard time sending him into battle.

                Tim came to me, wanting to learn. His parents are nobles and he wanted something other than what they wanted for him. He has a sharp mind and he became an important part of my pack as well as my army.

                Cass appeared in Gotham one day, unable to communicate to anyone. She is more used to fighting than socializing. Alfred helped me teach her how to speak our language and she is slowly learning the art of social interaction. She’s getting particularly good at hugging.” Bruce said with a smile and Dick chuckled.

                “Stephanie’s father was not a good man and so her mother sent her to me to get her away from him. As she said, I’m teaching her the art of ‘butt-kicking’ and she has been here ever since.

                I’ve known Barbara’s father, Jim, for many years. He serves with me in the army and I’ve known Barbara since she was little. She used to play soldier with her dolls while her father and I discussed battle tactics.

                Alfred,” Bruce’s face softened at the mention of his longtime friend. Dick smiled. “He’s been with me for as long as I can remember. He served as my father’s right hand and became my Beta when I was revealed to be an Alpha. He told me that the minute I showed, he knew I was meant to be his Alpha and the rest is history.”

                Dick hummed. “Thank you for sharing those with me.”

                “I asked you out here to talk about more than just family history. I wanted to ask you if you were certain about our mating.” Bruce asked.

                Dick hesitated and Bruce saw, and smiled sadly. “You aren’t, are you?”

                Dick sighed. “Truth be told, I’m divided.”

                “If you are not certain, we can end this-“

                “No.” Dick nearly shouted and he let out a heavy breath. “Look, I know you are my true mate, that I am sure of, but I’m unsure about myself and how I’m supposed to act and be. I am just a kid from a village of odd people and you’re _the_ Taisho. I don’t feel worthy of you.” He didn’t expect all of that to just slip out but it did.

                Bruce smiled gently and took his hand. “You are not unworthy, Dick. If anything, it’s the other way around. I’ve had the pleasure to see how good you are, how compassionate.”

                “And what if that was all an act?” Dick said.

                “Well, if it was, you’re a damn good actor.” Dick smiled. “I can understand why you feel this way, because, honestly, I feel that way too. Probably for similar reasons. But, what if we not rush this? What if we just took it one day at a time? Would it help to ease your mind?”

                Dick nodded. Bruce smiled and brushed his lips over Dick knuckles, who flushed. “We better get back before they start to talk.”

                Dick agreed and they walked back toward the tent. Bruce didn’t relinquish his hold on his hand, but he found he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Omo-ruler, lord


	6. A Wedding, A Wedding! We're Going to Have a Wedding!

                The night of the family dinner was the last time he was able to see Bruce before the wedding and Dick didn’t really know how he felt about it. Their walk in the garden helped to quiet some of the doubts that were screaming in his brain, but a few still whispered in his head. The biggest was about what was going to happen on their wedding night. He knew what took place on a wedding night, but he didn’t think he was ready for that. It plagued his mind every night when he went to bed.

                The morning of the wedding, Dick rose feeling sick to his stomach. His anxieties were getting to him and he hardly touched his breakfast. “It’s just pre-wedding jitters. They’ll pass once the ceremony starts.” Rhea assured him but he didn’t feel too convinced.

                His mother and Rhea dressed him in a blue _haori_ with gold henna designs and a loose white shirt underneath. A black _hakama_ covered his legs. They both painted more henna designs on his hands to match his outfit. As he sat down to let his mother tame his raven hair, Rhea pushed a bowl of sliced fruit into his hands with the command of ‘Don’t pass out’ as she bent to place more henna on his bare feet. He was slightly surprised that the fruit helped to settle his queasy stomach and he before he knew it, he had finished the whole thing.

                Mary placed the circlet of gold on her son’s head. She stepped back to take in the vision that was her son. Her eyes teared up and she gently pulled him into a hug. “You’re so handsome, honey. I’m so proud of you.” Dick bit back his tears as to not smear the kohl around his eyes. Mary had just released him when her husband entered their borrowed tent. “It’s time.” He said and Dick stood. John’s eyes said all the words that were needed and gave him a hug of his own.

                “Are you ready?” John asked. Dick nodded and followed behind them. An honor guard lined the path to the center square where a landing had been erected for the ceremony. The stairs and floor of the landing was covered by beautiful rugs. The guests stood just behind the guards and began singing a lovely song as he made his way to the square. His eyes spotted Bruce immediately, standing at the base of the stairs. He looked very handsome in his crisp, black and red military uniform. Metals decorated his chest telling of his rank and service. Jason and the others were lined up just behind him, smiling at him. He gave a small nod and smile to each of them. Five feet from the landing, his parents stopped and he moved between them to meet Bruce by himself.

                Bruce smiled lovingly at him and held a hand out for him to take. He led him up the three steps of the landing to the priest. They knelt across from each other, their knees resting on red silk pillows. Dick barely heard a word of the ceremony as he gazed at Bruce, who never looked away. He was both excited and terrified and he hoped Bruce couldn’t tell. He watched as Bruce took a small, china cup of sake from the priest, took a sip, and past it to him. He tried to take it without his hands shaking but Bruce’s encouraging smile told him hadn’t succeeded. He took a sip and tried not to grimace at the taste. He saw amusement flash in Bruce’s eyes and he had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out at him. He passed it back and Bruce took another sip and gave it back to the priest. Dick was then given his own cup and the pattern repeated in the other direction. Once the cup was back in the priest’s hands, he said a few more words before announcing, “Let them now walk among us as husbands and mates in the eyes of the _Kami_.”

                The crowd cheered as they rose to greet them together.

* * *

                Dick’s head bobbed lightly to the music as the crowd laughed and danced and feasted, all celebrating the union of the Taisho to his true mate. A few well-wishers came and placed gifts at the feet of the new couple. Gold, precious silks, exotic spices and more began to stack up next to them. He gave each one a grateful smile and a thank you as they did so.

                He grinned as he watched his parents dance together, both happy and care-free. He looked up as someone entered his line of sight. Alfred bowed to him. “As I serve Master Bruce, I look forward to serving you as well, young master. I would like to present you with a gift.” He handed Dick a stack of books wrapped in twine. “They are the histories of our land as well as a few novels that I have enjoyed myself.”

                “Thank you so much, Alfred. I look forward to reading them.” Dick said sincerely.

                Alfred bowed once more and took his place at Bruce’s right side. Dick glanced as his husband who was looking as him with such affection that it caused him to blush. He, thankfully, turned his attention to the next well-wisher and his face lit up. “Boris!” he greeted enthusiastically.

                Boris greeted the boy with a smile and a nod before turning his attention to the Alpha. “Taisho, I am Boris, son of Ashmar. I come from a land far to the East. I am a blacksmith as was my father before me and his father before him. I have fashioned some weapons for the new _Omo_ and request your permission to present them to him.”

                Bruce nodded his consent and Boris unrolled his bundle to reveal two short swords and a smaller bundle. He laid them at Dick’s feet, who picked one up to admire it. The handles were made of polished ivory with a guard that was shaped like the beak of a bird trying to swallow the blade. Light brown leather wrapped around the handle and the pommel looked almost like tail feathers. The blade itself had symbols etched on both sides and it curved a little toward the tip. “They’re beautiful.” Dick said.

                “May I?” Bruce asked holding a hand out. Dick handed him the sword and he gave it a quick spin with his wrist. “It’s well balanced and finely made,” he handed it back to Dick. “You’re a skilled man, Boris.”

                “Thank you, sire.” Boris replied before turning back to Dick. “Given you skill with throwing knives, I also made you these.” He unraveled the second bundle to reveal twenty throwing knives, each crafted into the shape of a feather.

                “Thank you, Boris. That’s very kind of you.”

                “Use them well, _ritoru tori_.” Boris bowed to them and took his leave.

                Bruce raised an eyebrow are the term of endearment. “Little bird?”

                “Yeah, that’s the nickname the village gave me when I was little. It sort of stuck.” Dick explained a little red in the cheeks.

                Bruce chuckled as the next man stepped forward.

                “Hello again, Thomas.” Dick smiled and the merchant bowed.

                “Hello again, _Omo_. I’ve brought a gift for you.” He placed a small chest in front of him. Dick lifted the lid and his eyes lit up as he took in all the art supplies that were inside. There was paper, canvas, charcoal, pastels, and twelve jars of the oil paints with a set of brushes.

                “Thank you, Thomas.” Dick said grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

                “I would also like to offer to teach you a few of my techniques.”

                His grin grew impossibly bigger. “I would love that, thank you.”

                Thomas bowed to him then Bruce. “I look forward to seeing some of you work.” Bruce said.

                Rhea was suddenly before him and he smiled at her. She stood there nervously, wringing her hands. “I would be honored if you would allow me to remain here and serve you as your _jijo_.”

                Dick stared at her surprised. “But what about the village? It’s your home.”

                “You are my home Dick, my family. I wish to stay with you, if you’ll permit me.” She glanced to Bruce for permission and he nodded happily.

                “We would be honored to have you.” She smiled at him and turned to Dick.

                “If that’s what you want Rhea, then yes.”

 She squealed and went to hug him, but stopped. “Oh, may I hug you?”

Dick rolled his eyes lovingly at her and pulled her into an embrace. “You never have to ask.” He said and she squeezed him. They pulled apart and she sat on his left side.

John and Mary smiled to their son, but stopped in front of Bruce. “We wanted to give you a gift, Taisho, to honor you for joining our family.” Mary said as John stepped forward. He presented a small dagger to Bruce, who took it gratefully. It wasn’t much longer than his forearm and it was old but well taken care of. The blade was made of sharpened steel and the handle was plain wood wrapped with dark leather. The guard and pommel were gold with a single, small sapphire set into the pommel. The sheath was an unassuming brown and could attach to his belt.

“Mary’s father gave that to me when I married her. We wanted to keep the tradition going.” John said.

Bruce bowed low to them. “Thank you, but forgive me if I hope to never have to use it.” They smiled. Mary took a moment to kiss her son on the head before they stepped down from the landing.

Bruce turned to see Dick’s pleased grin. “I’m guessing you knew about this.”

“I knew they had the dagger, but not that they were going to give it to you specifically. I guessed.” He replied. “It has an interesting history attached to it.”

Bruce hummed. “You’ll have to tell me sometime.”

                They enjoyed each other’s company for a few minutes when the crowd parted with ‘ooos’ and excited chatter. Dick’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Jason walked forward, guiding a beautiful black stallion. He paused at the base of the landing, grinning. “This is Kage, ‘The Shadow’. He is my pack and my gift to you, _Ani._ ” He said.

                Dick went to stand up hesitated and looked to Bruce. “May I?”

                Bruce gestured him forward with a grin of his own. “Of course, he is yours after all.”

                Dick grabbed an apple out of a fruit bowl and approached the steed gently. He placed a hand on his snout and fed him the apple. “We take rides out in the fields every so often.” Jason said and Dick smiled. He definitely looked forward to pack rides.

* * *

 

                Dick’s hands shook as he changed into sleeping clothes, soft linen pants and a shirt. As the celebration dwindled down, his nervousness about that night steadily increase and as he and Bruce headed off to bed, he was all but trembling. He was sure Bruce noticed too. He knew what came next but he didn’t really want it to happen. He wasn’t ready. He was far from ready and he was scared that Bruce would be angry that he didn’t want to.

                He took a shallow breath and stepped out from the washroom. If he wasn’t scared out of his mind, he’d probably admire the design of the room. Bruce sat on a giant bed that was covered in red sheets and pillows. He stood and Dick’s heart rate soar to new heights. “Wait,” he said and Bruce paused. “I-I don’t want…I don’t… I’m not…” He tried and was very upset the he couldn’t articulate his feelings. But Bruce seemed to understand.

                He raised his hands to placate the frantic boy. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” The distress and fear that soured his mate’s scent grated at his Alpha and he do anything to get rid of that fear.

                Dick looked visibly relieved but he was far from relaxed. “Can I still sleep on the bed?” He asked sheepishly and Bruce smiled.

                “Of course, it’s much more comfortable than the floor, believe me.” Dick gave him a shake laugh and Bruce counted it as a win.

                Dick slipped into the soft covers and laid down facing Bruce as he too settled in. He left about an arm’s length between them and that helped to put him at ease. “I won’t touch you until you want me to.” Bruce promised. Detecting no deception in his scent, Dick was eventually lulled to sleep by the sound of Bruce’s breathing and the smell of pine and dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> haori- a jacket-like garment worn by men at a traditional Japanese wedding.  
> hakama- a pants-like garment worn by men at a traditional Japanese wedding.  
> Kami- gods, powerful spirits  
> ritoru tori- little bird  
> jijo- lady attendant, lady in waiting  
> Ani- brother


	7. Lunching with the Aristocrats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                Dick stirred the next morning to the sounds of shuffling. He was about to tell Rhea to knock it off when he noticed the feel of his sheets were off. Instead of a scratchy cloth worn soft by years of use, the silks glided over his skin like water and were pleasantly cool. His eyes blinked open to see blood red, not dull brown. He rolled over and caught sight of a half-naked man dressing. He was surprised but not at all offended as he silently admired the physic of his mate. His eyes lingered on the taut muscle of Bruce’s chest and secretly wondered what it would be like to taste the skin there. Would it be salty from sweat or would he taste just like his scent, smoky and flavorful?

                His eyes moved up to meet navy blue and he blushed when he realized that Bruce had caught him staring. He didn’t comment but his smile was telling. “I was just about to wake you. We have to meet with the nobles for lunch.”

                Dick’s eyes narrowed in puzzlement as he took in the light that bleed through the cloth walls of the room. It was nearly noon by the brightness. He wasn’t really surprised that he slept so long, considering the craziness of the past week. He took a moment to take in the room.

The light shining through the cloth walls gave everything a red glow. One drape was tied to the side to reveal a washroom containing a row of cabinets, a linen chest, a small washbasin and looking glass, and a large tub. There was a darken fire pit in the center of the floor to provide warmth on cold nights. A dark oak wardrobe stood to one side with a chair resting next to it. There was another chair sitting close to the fire pit and an oak chest just behind it against the wall. The bed faced the wall of curtains in red and black. It was the largest piece of furniture in the room. A small bedside table held an oil lamp and a book with a piece of twine set in the first half.  Soft furs surrounded the bed, giving the floor a cloud-like feel. He turned his attention back to Bruce. “We’re meeting with nobles?” he questioned.

                “Yes, they want to meet the boy who made the Taisho take leave of his senses.” He said pulling a under shirt over his head and Dick was slightly disappointed.

                “And have you taken leave of your senses?”

                “More like I’ve come to them.” Bruce replied. “I was pretty adamant to never mate until I met you.”

                Dick’s head tilted to the side. “Why?” he asked.

                “I hadn’t found you yet.” Bruce stated smiling. “And they all wanted a political mating at the chance that their families could rise in power.”

                “That’s petty.”

                “Yes, but unfortunately, it happens. Not everyone is lucky enough to find their true mate.” The _like us_ was left unsaid, but Dick heard it nonetheless.

                “So, this meeting is a lunch?” Dick asked as he slipped out from under the covers.

                “It’s more like a grazing. They usually just stand around talking while eating a few things off the tables.” Bruce replied as he tied up a black dress shirt. “Alfred left some clothes for you on the chair. They should do until the rest of your things can be brought up.” He gestured to a stack of meticulously folded clothing resting on the chair next to the wardrobe. They were black slacks and a blue dress shirt, much nicer than anything he would normally wear to lunch. But then again, he would be lunching with nobles. He wanted to make a good impression.

                He fought back a rising blush as he changed, distinctly aware of a set of intense eye watching him. When he finished, he turned to meet those eyes and held his arms out at his sided. “Well, how do I look?” He asked.

                “Stunning,” Bruce replied without missing a beat.

                Dick’s cheeks reddened as he moved over to the washbasin. He wet a comb and ran it through his hair, trying to tame his bedhead. After a few minutes, he deemed himself ready to meet people. He and Bruce left their bedroom together and entered the sitting room. Bruce’s pack were all there besides Barbara, who was no doubt with her father.

                Jason saw them come in and he gave them a lecherous grin. “How did you sleep, love birds?”

                Dick was fairly certain that this family was determined to give him a permanent flush. Stephanie wacked the teaser in the thigh with a book she was in the middle of. “Leave them alone, Jason.” She scolded.

                “What, he’s going to have to get used to it now that he’s a part of the family.”

                Dick smirked. “As long as you can get used to having only one eyebrow.”

                Said eyebrow raised, “Oh, and why is that?”

                “Because if you continue to poke fun at my sex life,” Or lack thereof, he added silently to himself. “You just might wake up one morning with only one eyebrow. And trust me, your bad boy charm relies heavily of your eyebrows.”

                Tim and Stephanie cracked up at Jason’s slightly horrified face and he could see Bruce trying to hold back a laugh at the corner of his eye. “Better sleep with one eye open, Jase.” Tim said still laughing.

                “Bruce, your mate is scary.” Jason said.

                “I rather enjoy it.” Bruce replied.

                “Just wait till you’re on the receiving end of it.”

                Dick shot his husband a devilish grin and Bruce felt a slight twinge of fear. He cleared his throat. “We should get going.” Dick laughed at his expense.

                They said their goodbyes and Bruce offered his arm to Dick, who took it without hesitation. They walked together, enjoying the midday sun and each other’s company. They went around the center square and were coming up on the pavilion where they had held the _Sentaku_ and Dick suddenly felt ill. Smelling the distress in his scent, Bruce paused. “What is it?”

                “What if they don’t like me?” Dick blurted and he immediately hated that he sounded like a whiny child.

                Bruce smiled lovingly at him. “They’ll like you. Just be yourself.”

                “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Dick replied. “They’re going to find out where I’m from and when they realize that you married a nobody-“

                “Hey,” Bruce interrupted. He stepped close and placed his hands on Dick’s arms, noticing they were cold. The boy was about ready to bolt. “Don’t say that. You’re not a nobody.”

                “But I am.” Dick continued and he licked his dry lips. “Bruce, my family is from a village of fortunetellers and soothsayers. I have no wealth, no title, and no honor to my name. In their eyes, I’m nothing.”

                “But in my eyes, your everything.” He gently cupped Dick’s jaw and raised it the meet his eyes. “You are my everything, my true mate, and if they don’t like it, they can get the hell over it.”

                “But you hardly know me.” Dick whispered.

                Bruce realized they were reaching the root of Dick’s problem and he was right, they barely knew each other. He was going to change that. “I know enough and when this is over, I’ll tell you anything you want to know, okay?”

                Dick nodded and took a deep, cleansing breath. He squared his shoulders and retook Bruce’s arm. Bruce tried not to glower at anyone when they entered. If they upset him, there was going to be hell to pay.

                Dick was the pinnacle of grace and charm as he politely greeted each person that sought his attention. If he hadn’t just seen it for himself, Bruce would have never known he was harboring such self-doubt.

                Most of the aristocrats were pleasant enough. Smiling sweetly and laughing when appropriate. There were one or two of them who left a few things to be desired, staring down their noses at him. He figured if they were to go any higher, they’d be the perfect roosting height for vultures. One elderly gentleman, old money, nearly cause Dick to lose his grip on his careful control and deck him. The old man was bitter that his timid Omega daughter didn’t strike Bruce’s fancy and let the term ‘gypsy’ slip when describing Dick’s origins. Bruce was much frostier about it and the man realized his mistake when his Alpha tightened around him. He whimpered out an apology and left their presence as fast as his short, stubby legs could carry him. After that, everyone made sure to keep a better reign on their tongues.

                By the end of it, Dick was exhausted. “I can’t imagine how you can deal with those people day after day.”

                “Patience and a little whisky.” Bruce joked. “I think most of them were testing the waters, see how you would react when pressed. I think you handled it all rather well.”

                Dick smiled. Bruce changed their direction and headed for the garden instead of the front door. “I promised that we would get to know each other and I meant it.” They sat down in the grass, enveloped on all sides by roses of every color, their knees touching. “What would you like to know?” he asked once they were settled.

                “What’s your favorite color?”

                Bruce laughed. “Of all the things you could have asked, that’s your first question?”

                “Hey,” Dick said swatting his leg. “Baby steps, we’ll get to the juicy questions later.”

                “It’s a tossup between black and red.”

                “I should have guessed, if the bedroom was any indication.” Dick said rolling his eyes.

                “What about yours?”

                “Blue, with red in close second.” Dick supplied. “Favorite animal.”

                Bruce hummed. “I haven’t really thought about it, but I would probably say wolves. They’re very pack oriented. Yours?”

                “Elephants.”

                Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Elephants.” Dick nodded. “Why elephants?”

                “We had an elephant that would perform in our show when I was little. Before I was allowed to join my parents act, I would ride it and do tricks from its back. She was super smart and always remembered family.”

                Bruce smiled at the cute story. Dick continued with ‘thing you’re afraid of’ and he immediately answered with, “Bats.”

                “Why bats?” Dick asked with the tilt of his head the Bruce found endearing.  

                “I fell into a dried up well when I was a kid. I was playing were I shouldn’t have and broke through the wood covering the opening. I twisted my ankle in the fall and couldn’t climb out. The cave connected to it was filled with them. The sound of my fall must have startled them because they swarmed me. It was nearly nightfall before my father found me. Been terrified of them ever since.”

                “Drowning,” Dick said when Bruce was finished. “I was canoeing with my parents one summer and I fell out. I didn’t know how to swim. My father had to jump in and save me. I can still remember the cold and darkness and the burning from the water in my lungs. Haven’t care much for swimming after that.”

                They sat there for hours, taking and sharing stories. They discovered the other’s strengths and weaknesses, their likes and dislikes, their hopes and nightmares. They learned as much about each other as they could and couldn’t wait to learn more.


	8. When Three Became One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and a semi-gory death scene.

                Dick rolled over to find Bruce’s side of the bed empty. His scent was still fresh, so he figured he had risen a little less than an hour ago. A knock at the post had him sitting up. “Come in,” he called and was greeted with a smile from Alfred.

                “Good morning, sir. Sorry to disturb you, but Master Bruce wished me to inform you that he has been called away to attend a few meetings this morning and was unsure of when he would return.” Alfred said his hands clasped behind his back.

                “That’s alright, Alfred. I was going to spend the day with my family anyway. They’ll be leaving tomorrow to head back home.” Dick replied as he pushed the covers off him.

                “Very good, sir. Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room when you’re ready.”

                “Thank you, Alfred.” Dick said and the Beta left. He stood and went into the washroom. He gave his body a quick scrub down before dressing.

                The dining room was empty save for Stephanie, who was enjoying her own breakfast. “May I join you?” He asked and she smiled.

                “I’d be offended if you didn’t,” she said gesturing to the seat across from her.

                Dick settled in and began to help himself to the food on the table. “So, where is everyone?”

                “Doing their duties. I’m fixing to go groom the horses, if you’d like to come.” She said standing.

                “That’s alright. I’d like to spend the day with my family before they leave.” Dick replied.

                She nodded, said a happy ‘see you later’, and left. Dick finished his meal before following soon after. He wrapped a cloak around him and headed out into the busy streets. The pedestrians paid him no mind as he headed toward the tent housing his parents and Pop. He was about to knock when he heard angry voices on the other side. He went around the house and saw Pop arguing with a mean looking man. His was obviously a _hikin_ but he had the deadly gaze of an angry Alpha. His scent was disgusting, like week-old fish and rotting fruit. He hissed at Pop like a snake. “You’ll regret, this old man.” He threatened and he sauntered off. Pop glared after him, grumbling under his breath.

                “Pop, everything alright?” Dick called.

                Pop whirled around, not expecting anyone to be there. He took a calming breath when he saw it was only Dick. “Yes, my boy, everything is fine.” He placed an arm around Dick’s shoulders and steered him back to the front of the tent.

                “Who was that?” Dick asked.

                “No one you need to concern yourself with.” He said patting him on the shoulder. “I have to run a few errands. I’ll see you later, my boy.” Dick watched him leave with a small shake of his head and he entered the tent.

                Mary’s eyes lit up when she saw her son. “Dick!” She cried standing up and hugging him.

                “Hey Mom, hey Dad.” He greeted. His father hugged him too and they all sat down together.

                “So, how’s the married life treating you?” John teased as his mother handed him a cup of tea.

                “Well, it’s different.” Dick replied sipping the tea. “Bruce is loving and compassionate. I’m finding myself coming to care for him, a lot.”

                “Do you love him?” Mary asked.

                “Not love, not yet anyway, but given time, yes.”

                “Well, that’s what marriage is about, honey. Falling in love is all well and good. It’s staying in love that’s the tricky part. It will take a lot of work, from the both of you.”

                “I know, Mom.”

                Mary hesitated on asking the next question, but she felt she needed to ask it. “And the wedding night? How are you with that?” she inquired awkwardly.

                “Are you asking about my sex life?” Dick asked and she blushed.

                “I just need to know that you’re alright.”

                Dick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, the wedding night didn’t actually happen.”

                His parents looked at him in shock. “What?”

                “You mean you’re not bonded?” Mary questioned.

                Dick shook his head, “No.”

                John suddenly became furious, his Beta laying heavily in the room. “And why the hell not?” He asked thinking that the Taisho didn’t believe his son was good enough.

                “No Dad, it’s not like that.” Dick said trying to calm the irritated Beta.

                “Then what the hell is it like?!”

                “I asked him not to.”

                John fury fizzled out at the statement. “Why?”

                Dick bowed his head suddenly feeling ashamed. “I wasn’t ready and got scared.”

                Mary’s heart softened and she leaned over and gently lifted his chin. Her fingers tenderly caressed his cheek. “Honey, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets scared and being intimate with another person for the first time can be frightening.”

                “Your mother’s right, son.” John said. “I was terrified the first time.”

                “Really?”

                “Oh yes, your mother is a frightful woman.” Dick chuckled as said woman elbowed her husband in the ribs.  

                “It’s hard. You’re giving your whole self to another person when all your life you’ve protected that part of you. It’s a big step.” John said. He turned to Mary, eyes shining with the love he held for her and he saw the same reflecting back. “But once you make that commitment, the bond that you’ll share will be everlasting, if you nurture it. It’s the closest to heaven we’ll ever get in this life.”

                “That was very poetic dear.” Mary said giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

                “It was, wasn’t it. Sometime I amaze even myself.” Dick laughed at his father’s overly dramatic, proud face.

                Overcome with a sudden urge, Dick launched forward and wrapped his father in a hug, who took a surprised moment to respond. “Thanks, Dad.”

                John kissed his boy on the head. “Your welcome son.”

                After that touching moment, they spent the rest of the time laughing and joking with one another. John got a few more bruises, curtesy of his wife and Dick’s abs ached from laughing. As the sun began to set, Dick stood to take the dinner plates to the washbasin. “Oh honey, you don’t have to do those.” Mary said.

                “Just because I’m married to the Taisho now, doesn’t mean I still don’t have to do chores.” He said as he scrubbed the dishes.

                “You’re a good boy,” she said giving him a kiss on the head. “And this thing with Bruce, don’t do anything until you’re sure you’re ready. Because if you start something with him and then back out, he’s going to be hurt. Remember that he has needs and wants just like you.”

                “I know Mom. I’ll remember.” He promised.

                “Who the hell are you?” John called and Dick and Mary turned to see who he was talking to. Two men entered the tent and Dick recognized one of them right away. It was the guy Pop was arguing with early this morning, old fish and fruit.

                The guy moved so quick, John didn’t have time to react when cool metal sliced through his throat. Blood sprayed the side of the tent as John flopped to the ground, dead before he reached it. Mary screamed.

                “Dad!” Dick cried as he instinctively moved to help him, knowing there was nothing he could do. The second man grabbed him and ripped him away from Mary. The killer stalked towards her and she threw her hands up to defend herself, thinking he would go for her throat, but the knife slipped underneath her arms and pierced her abdomen. She cried out in agony and fell to her knees. “Mom!”

                Dick struggled out of the other man hold and lunged for the murderer, scratching and clawing at his face. The man threw him to the floor and dabbed at his bloody cheek. “You, bitch!” He cried raising the knife. His accomplice grabbed his arm. “What?!”

“Don’t, do you know who this is?”

                “I don’t give a shit. He attacked me! Besides, he’s a witness. We need to get rid of him.”

                “He’s the Taisho’s mate. You kill him and all hell is going to rain down on us.” The man looked hesitant as he gazed at the boy. “Come on, let’s just get out of here.” The partner pulled the man to the exit. He gave Dick once last vicious look and left.

                Dick scrambled to his mother’s side, who was panting from the pain and blood loss. He placed a hand on her wound and pressed down trying to stop the bleeding. “Hang on, Mom. Help!” He cried. “Somebody help us!”

                There was a rustling outside the house and the cloth pulled back to reveal Rhea. Her eyes widened in horror are the gory scene she had walked into. “Rhea!” Dick called desperately and she knelt at his side.

                When she saw the blood pooling underneath her surrogate mother’s body, she nearly threw up. “Help me! I can’t stop the bleeding!” Dick pleaded. She raised her hands but hesitated. There was nothing she could do the Dick wasn’t already doing.

                She touched his shoulder. “I’m going to get help. You hear me, Dick? I’m going to go get help.”

                “Hurry!” Dick shouted and she ran from the room.

                Dick turned back to his mother and saw that her breathing had become slow and shallow. “Stay with me Mom. Rhea’s gone to get help.” A bloody hand was raised to his cheek.

                “Be brave,” she whispered and Dick’s vision blurred.

                “Just stay with me. You’re going to be alright.” He said but he knew neither of them believed it.

                “I love you,” she said with her last breath and her hand fell away from his face, leaving a trail of war paint.

                “Mom? Mama?” Dick spoke barely breathing himself. When no one answered, a sob escaped his throat and his heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> hikin- normal, mundane


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                Her lungs burned as she raced through the streets, hoping that she’d get there in time. People glared and yelled at her as she pushed past, but she paid them no mind. She barely registered what was happening. All she knew was that she needed to find Bruce. The magnificent marquee loomed overhead and she barreled through the entrance. The cloth hanging snapped out behind her, startling the occupants of the room. “Good Heavens, Miss Rhea,” Alfred admonished. “Whatever is the matter?” She looked around frantically and noticed that Bruce wasn’t in the room.

“What’s wrong Rhea?” Tim asked standing from the chair. They all recognized the coppery tint in the air and the stain on the knees of Rhea’s dress.

“Where’s Bruce?”

The man entered from the dining area, being alerted by the scent of blood and the girl’s fear. “What’s going on?”

Seeing the one she was looking for, she scurried up to him. “Bruce, thank _kami_. You have to come. It’s Dick.”

Hearing the name of his mate, his heart dropped. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her. “Rhea, what happened to Dick?”

“It’s his parents. They’ve been murdered.” There was a collective intake of breath.

“Where?” Bruce demanded.

“The house,” and everyone was out the door.

Bruce’s heart pounded in his ears. Worry gnawed at his chest and stole his breath from him. His mate better be safe or he didn’t know if he would be able to control himself. His pack arrived at the house in no time and slipped inside. What he saw made him freeze. It was the stuff of nightmares. Blood splattered the walls in an artist’s sick attempt to bring color to them. John lay near the entrance, his eyes lifeless and his throat split open.

Bruce’s eyes were drawn to the small figure huddled over Mary’s cooling corpse and he felt a knife pierce his heart. His mate’s shuttering sobs where the only sound in the tent. He walked to him slowly, making sure his steps were audible so he didn’t startle him. He crouched down just behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was shrugged off. “Dick,” he called but got no response. He tried to grab Dick’s upper arm but is was ripped from his grasp. “Mate,” he tried again but was still received nothing. He finally wrapped his arms around the boy, who immediately began to fight him. He tightened his grip and dragged Dick away from his mother’s body. That’s when he started screaming.

“No! You can’t take me from her! I have to help her!” Dick shouted wrestling to get out of Bruce’s grip.

“Mate,” Bruce growled but Dick was beyond reasoning. He turned the boy to face him and brought his Alpha to the surface. The others flinched at the pressure. He wrapped his fingers around Dick's chin and forced his head up. He saw as his pupils dilated. Dick tipped his head back and exposed his neck, submitting to his Alpha. Bruce placed his fangs on the boy’s neck and held him there for a moment.

Bruce released the hold on his Alpha and it receded, much to the relief of the others. He pulled his now limp mate to his chest and rested his head on his shoulder. Recognizing the scent of his mate, Dick pressed his nose to Bruce’s throat and grabbed fist-fulls of his shirt. He wasn’t going to be pried loose anytime soon.     

Bruce looked up and notice that during the exchange, one of his pack had retrieved blankets from the small bedroom and covered the bodies of the dead couple. His eyes meet Jason’s and he addressed his army captain. “Try and find out what happened. I’m going to take him home.” Jason nodded and turned to Rhea, the most obvious source of information at the time. Bruce slipped a hand under Dick’s knees and stood, adjusting his hold on the lean body. Once he was situated, Bruce walked back to the house with his burden.

He was livid. This should never have happened. He should have never gone to that damned meeting this morning and he should have never have let Dick leave the house. He should have watched him and made sure he was taken care of. He should have mated him. Bruce immediately felt guilty at that thought and reprimanded himself for it. Dick had asked him to wait and he listened. He wouldn’t force him it to doing something he didn’t want to, but a part of him knew that if they had completed their mating when they were supposed to, this might have been prevented. He would have been able to feel Dick’s emotions and would have known what was happening and then he could have been there to stop it. It was his fault.

He entered their bedroom and sat on the bed with Dick in his lap. His breathing had gotten faster and shallower on the way here and now Bruce feared his was in danger of passing out. His instincts nudged at him and he listened. The rumbling started in his chest and forced its way up and out through his vocal cords. Dick stiffened slightly when he heard the sound before relaxing against him completely. The purr seemed to do the trick as his breathing slowed and became more of a breath than a gasp. Bruce could feel the wetness of tears against his skin and smelt the distress and grief the swirled amongst his mate’s scent. His heart ached for him.

* * *

 

                It took nearly an hour for Dick to succumb to his exhaustion and slip into sleep. Bruce wrapped him in his robe and set him on his side of the bed, hoping his scent would linger long enough to keep Dick asleep until he got back. He had to change his shirt. His current one had bloody hand prints from where Dick had clung to him.

                Bruce strode into the sitting room where the others had gathered, emitting a cold fury. “What. Happened?” he demanded through clinched teeth.

                Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes. “We don’t really know. Rhea had arrived only after everything had happened and found John dead and Dick trying to save Mary. She tried to help, but Dick was already putting pressure on the wound, so she came to find us.

                Pop arrived just after you left and he seemed horrified at what he saw, so we don’t believe he was there when the attack happened. He did however tell us that he had an argument early this morning with a man who was trying to shake him down for protection money. Pop refused and the man threatened him. Said he would regret it. We don’t know for sure if he did it, but right now he is our only suspect.”

                “Why wasn’t he there?” Bruce asked.

                “He said that after Dick arrived he went to the guard station in the area to report the argument to the commander on duty. Told them the man introduced himself as Tony. He didn’t give a house. He then went to gather supplies for the trip back to his village. He wanted to give Dick and his parents time to themselves before they had to leave.”

                Bruce sighed heavily. “Right now, the only person who really knows what happened is Dick.” Jason finished.

                “He’s not in a position to tell us anything right now.” Tim said.

                “Yes, he is.”

                The all turned to see Dick standing in the doorway. Bruce went to him. “You need to be resting.” He placed a hand on Dick’s arm but it was thrown off.

                “What I _need_ is to catch the son of a bitch that murdered my family.” Bruce opened his mouth to argue but Dick growled at him. “Don’t you dare try to stop me.”

                Bruce’s mouth clicked such as he gazed into his husband’s eyes. Though they were red-rimmed and glossy from tears, they burned with a fire he had never seen. “Okay,” he relented.

                Dick joined the circle and Alfred notice his hands were still covered in dried blood. “I’ll get you a rag, young sir.” Alfred said as he left for the kitchen.

                “What do you need to know?” Dick asked his voice hard and unwavering.

                “Let’s start with what happened.” Tim said and he recounted every detail of the murders. With each word, Bruce’s fury came back with a vengeance, along with a few unwanted memories.

                “He was the same man that Pop was arguing with this morning.”

                “Are you sure?” Tim asked.

                “Yes, it’s hard to forget the smell, rotting fish and fruit.”

                “Would you recognize him if you saw him again?” Bruce asked and those fiery eyes turned to him.

                “Definitely.”


	10. Painful Memories and the Soothing Balm of a Little Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                They discovered that there were three Tonys born in Gotham in the last thirty years and only one was unavailable to meet the Taisho for questioning. The pack found themselves outside of his family’s door, the House of Zucco. They were met by a grouchy, middle-age woman who’s better years were far behind her. She had greying hair and frown lines on her face. “What?” She asked harshly as she held back the tent opening. When she saw to whom she was addressing, her grey eyes widened and she stuttered into a clumsy apology. “T-Taisho! I’m sorry, _Omo_. I did not know it was you.”

                “Afternoon, Lady Zucco. May we come in?” Bruce asked politely but his face held no warmth.

                “Of course, sire.” She replied stepping aside to grant them access to her home. “What is this about, if I may ask?” She added the last part hastily.

                “We are looking for your son. Is he here?”

                “What’s he done now?” She asked glaring.

                Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. “He is wanted for questioning in two murders.”

                She rolled her eyes and huffed. Dick’s hands tightened into fists at how casually she dismissed the claim. “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised. He’s given me nothing but trouble since he was born.”

                “Do you have something of his that would carry his scent, perhaps something he’s worn recently?” Bruce asked.

                “Yeah, one minute.” She went into one of the back rooms and returned with a soiled shirt. “This is his work shirt- when he does work- it should do.” She handed it to Bruce. He took in the scent to memorize it and tried not to grimace. He then gave it to Dick.

                “Is it him?” He asked. Dick took a whiff of the pungent odor and it twisted his gut. The scent of fish and fruit was unmistakable.

                  He nodded. “It’s him.” His hand tightened around the fabric, wanting to shred it to pieces. He reigned in his anger and passed the shirt to Jason so the others could know who his family’s killer is. The shirt made its way back to the mother.

                “If he returns, inform the guards. We need to speak with him.” Bruce said as they turned to leave.

                “If you find him, make sure to kick his ass for leaving me here.” She called to their retreating backs. Dick almost felt sorry to Zucco for having a mother like that. Almost.

                Bruce paused outside the tent and turned to Jason and Tim. “I want you two to go back to the house and pack what you need. I want you to track this man down and bring him back here.”

                “On it,” Jason replied and he and Tim took off back the way they had come.

                He addressed Stephanie and Cass, “Go to all the guard command posts and inform them of the situation. Stop at Jim’s first, then see if you can find anyone who might know where he went. We might also find his accomplice.”

                They girls nodded and headed in a different direction. He turned to Dick and his eyes softened slightly at his determined expression. “Walk with me,” he said and they wove through the throngs of people in the streets.

                Dick become confused when he was lead out of the city and into the fields. They walked for a while longer when his curiosity one out. “What are we doing, Bruce? Why are we out here?”

                “We need to talk.” Bruce said turning to face him.

                Dick grew angry. “Talk? Bruce, my parent’s killer is still out there. We should be out with the others helping them find him, not standing around talking.” He whirled around and stomped back toward the city. Bruce’s voice stopped him.

                “Dick, please.” The was no anger there, just a soft plea for him to listen. He sighed and walked back, glaring at his husband. Bruce sat down in the grass and Dick followed.

                “I know how you’re feeling.” He started and Dick snorted. “I lost my parents when I was ten.” That got Dick’s attention. The sea met the night as their eyes connected.

                “We had gone to a play that was taking place just outside the city. I don’t remember much about it but I do remember getting scared. My parents thought it best to leave and we headed for home. Just before we got there, we were intercepted by a man with a knife. He wanted our money. When he didn’t react fast enough, he lunged at my dad. Dad was a brilliant fighter, but the mugger got lucky that night. Dad went down and he didn’t get back up. Mother screamed and he went for her too. Soon, I found myself alone as the man left. The guards had been alerted by my mother’s scream and they found me kneeling next to their bodies.”

                Dick felt his heart break for his mate. He didn’t want anyone to feel the way he was and he had just learned that Bruce had been living with this for over ten years. He cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that was suck there. “Did…did they ever catch him?”

                Bruce shook his head solemnly. “No, he’s still out there somewhere and it’s been so long that I don’t think I would even recognize him if I saw him again.” He stared at Dick intently. “There’s not a day that goes by that I wish I could get justice for my parents, but I promise you Dick, I will get justice for yours. Tony will pay for what he’s done.”

                Dick felt tears spill over onto his cheeks at Bruce declaration and he scrubbed angrily at them. “Does this pain,” he clutched at his chest, “does it ever go away?”

                “No,” Bruce said wishing he could say otherwise, “but it will lessen over time. You have the pack, you have me, and we will never leave you. _I_ will never leave you, not willingly. I love you, Dick. I want you to know that.”

                Dick launched himself into his husband’s arms and held on tight. “I know. I love you too, Bruce, so much.”  He couldn’t hold back the tears after that.

* * *

 

                A funeral was held for John and Mary at dusk. A pyre was built out in the field and they were laid together, side by side. They only ones in attendance was family. Dick stood in front of their bodies, silent tears streaming down his face. A hand reached out and grabbed Mary’s cold one. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to save you.” He whispered hoping that wherever they were, they could still hear him. “But I promise you, I will find the man who did this. You will have justice.”

                He took the flaming torch and set it to the dry wood, watching as it engulfed the bodies of his parents. He could hear Rhea sniffling just to the left of him. He felt a hand wrap around his waist and the scent of his mate washed over him, attempting to bring him some comfort.

* * *

 

                It took Jason and Tim three days to return and they did so crest fallen. They had lost Zucco’s trail down by the lake that was a full day’s ride away. They spent the rest of the time trying to pick it up again but the rainstorm that came early the third morning had washed everything clean. They came back soaking wet and bitter. Alfred had ordered them to change into dry clothes and Dick thank them for trying before he retreated to the bedroom.

                Everyone was feeling Dick’s grief and they walked around on egg shells, waiting for the other shoe to drop. They couldn’t stand the Omega being so upset.

                Bruce had gone for a walk through town, hoping it would help him find a way to cheer up his mate. He was about to turn and head back when the sound of yipping caught his attention. A young boy, no older than seven, was on a street corner with his father or older brother, trying to sell a litter of puppies. A light bulb went off in Bruce’s head.

                The boy noticed his approach and smiled at him. “Hello, sir. Would you like to look at our puppies?”

                Bruce smiled sweetly at him. “Yes, I would.” He knelt in front of the crate that contained a writhing mass of fur.

                “They’re eight weeks so they can go home with you today!” the child said excitedly.

                Bruce chuckled at the little boy’s enthusiasm. “Do you know what breed they are?”

                “Um,” the boy said unsure and he turned to the other. “ _Ani_ , what are they again?”

                “They’re all Dutch Shepherd. Three gold for each.” The young man said.

                Bruce’s eyes roamed over the all the tiny faces that stared up at him, yipping. They were crawling all over each other, begging for his attention. There was one that caught his eye. It was a tiny, pure black one in the back of the crate. He was definitely the runt as his litter mates kept pushing him out of the pile. His icy blue eyes stared at him much in the same way Dick’s did, like he was reading him. He reached in and picked the tiny puppy up and noticed it was male. The pup yipped at him and tried to lick his face. When he couldn’t reach, he settled for his fingers. Bruce chuckled and tenderly scratched him behind his pointed ears.

“I’ll take him,” he said and handed the boy three gold pieces. The boy’s eyes lit up and he thanked him.

He carried the puppy home and endured Alfred’s scrutinizing look when he entered. “Is that what I believe it to be, Master Bruce?” he questioned.

“If you think it’s a puppy, then yes, it is. It’s for Dick.” He replied.

“You got Dick a dog.” Tim said.

“I thought it might cheer him up. He told me he loved taking care of the animals back in his village.”

“It’s good idea.” Cass said as she gave the wiggling puppy a hand to inspect, smiling. “Dick Omega. Will help him grieve.”

They all caught on to what she was saying. Being an Omega, caring and nurturing others was hot wired into Dick’s biology. Taking care of a puppy might help coax him out of his current depression and come to terms with his parent’s death. It was a good idea. Alfred seemed more keen to it now that he understood why Bruce brought the animal. “Very well, but it’s yours and Master Dick’s responsibility to take care of.” He said.

“It can be yours and Dick’s baby.” Jason said from his chair and he gave Bruce a smirk.

Bruce rolled his eyes at him. “You might as well go introduce them to each other, Master Bruce.” Alfred suggested.

“Right,” Bruce replied. “Where is Dick?”

He felt the mood of the pack shift at the mention of the young Omega. “He’s in the bedroom, sir. He hasn’t come out, not even for meals.”

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. “Alright, thanks Alfred.” He went to their bedroom and slipped in. He spotted Dick sitting in a chair next to the open side panels. Light flowed in and the fragrance of roses and wild flowers drifted in from the garden. At least he’s not sitting in the dark, he thought as he moved to stand beside the chair. Dick didn’t look up. He had a sketch pad on his lap, opened to a blank page. A piece of charcoal rested loosely in his fingers. Bruce cleared his throat. “There’s someone here to see you,” he said as the puppy wiggled in his arms, wanting to check out the new person.

Dick sighed through his nose. “Bruce, I’m not really in the mood to-“ his next words were cut off as a ball of black fur was placed in his lap, directly on his sketch pad. He blinked and found himself starting into a pair of icy blue eyes. The puppy’s coat was downy soft and his pointy ears stuck straight up on his little head. He placed his too big paws on Dick’s chest to lick the underside of his chin. Dick let out a startled laugh, hands coming up automatically to support the little thing. He looked over at Bruce, who had crouched down beside the chair, confused. “Wha…”

Bruce smiled at him. “He needs someone to look after him and I figured you’d might want to. Do you like him?”

His gazed turned back to the puppy and his heart softened at the cute, little face. “I love him.” He said scratching under his chin. “What’s his name?”

“You’ll have to give him one, love.”

Dick stared into the puppy’s eyes for a moment before announcing, “Ace.” The puppy yipped and gave Dick’s chin another kiss. They both laughed.

“Ace, it is,” Bruce said.

Dick looked over at him with a small smile and, to his surprise, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and only lasted for less than a second, but it was the most Dick had shown him in romantic touch since their wedding.

Dick just smiled lovingly at his surprised face and utter a quite ‘thank you.’ Bruce returned it with a ‘you’re welcome’ and a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ani- brother


	11. Mate Marks are Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and a sex scene. It is my first written sex scene, so constructive criticism is welcome. Always looking to improve.

                Ace was a blessing from the  _kami_. He got Dick up and out of the bedroom and helped bring back the glorious smile they were missing. Bruce didn’t know how he did it, but Dick had Ace potty trained and learning commands in just a few short days. He was sleeping in his own bed, though the puppy complained about it a lot, and had managed to stay out from under-foot most of the time. Bruce enjoyed watching Dick teach him how to play fetch. The puppy also learned not to chew what wasn’t a toy after Alfred found the remains of a shoe hidden under the sitting room couch. The look Alfred gave him nearly made Bruce laugh until the look was turned on him.

                His relationship with Dick also improved after the kiss. He was more receptive to touch and would occasionally slip a hand in his when they went on a walk. He would sit closer in the grass so their thighs would touch when they’d watch the sun rise. He would even snuggle close when they would go to bed. Though they hadn’t gone beyond the chaste kiss Dick had given him, he still held out hope for more to come and was working up the courage to ask.

                He decided that, since the days were steadily growing colder as summer changed to fall, he would take Dick out to the meadow to enjoy the warmth before it was gone. The break from duties was also nice. Alfred packed them a nice lunch in the morning and they headed out with Ace close on their heels. The puppy had rushed off to chase squirrels, but Bruce was confident he would return before they had to go back to the house. He watched Dick as he took in the sight of the oak, maple, and birch threes’ leaves going from a vibrant green to multiple shades of orange, red, and yellow. He knew there was going to be a new painting in the house with how intently his was studying the scenery. Once the picture was imprinted in his mind, Dick turned and saw Bruce staring at him. “What?”

                “Nothing,” Bruce said with a smile. “You just have you’re painting face on.”

                “There’s a face?” Dick inquired.

                “Well, technically there’s two: your gathering face, which is what you were just doing. It happens when you’re getting inspiration. Then there’s the face you make when you’re actually painting.”

                Dick looked thoughtful. “Huh, didn’t know there was a face.”

                “It’s interesting to watch.”

                Dick shook his head at him playfully and laid his arms across the top of his knees. “I’m glad you thought of this. It’s nice to get away from the house for a bit.”

                “Yes, it is.” Bruce said. “Jason still giving you grief?”

                Dick rolled his eyes with a scoff. “He is finding every little thing he can to tease me about. His getting so bad that I was almost sent Ace after him yesterday.”

                “After all that, I’m a little surprised that he still has both eyebrows.”

                Dick grinned at him. “That threat is for sex jokes and innuendos. But if he keeps it up, he may wake up to find both eyebrows gone.” They laughed at the thought of the young Alpha without his eyebrows.

                Bruce couldn’t help but gaze at his beautiful mate. The sun had given his skin a lovely bronze glow and his laugh exposed sharp fangs. His blues eyes were shining again and his raven hair was ruffled by the cool breeze. The yearning was back tenfold and the need to touch him was nearly over powering. “Dick,” he called. He nearly lost his nerve when those brilliant eyes locked with his. “May I kiss you?”

                Those plump lips separated in surprise and Bruce’s heart pounded against his chest. Maybe he had been too forward. “Yes.” His heart skipped a beat. “On one condition.”

                “Name it,” he replied hoping not to sound too eager. Dick’s smile turned mischievous.

                “You’ll have to catch me first,” and with that he was up and running across the meadow.

                Bruce sat there in stupefied silence for a second before he grinned wildly. His Alpha cried out in joy at the thrill of casing down his elusive Omega. He let out a small hunting howl.

                Dick heard the call behind him. It wasn’t a true hunting call and it barely resonated out through the meadow, but it set his blood on fire and he pushed his legs to go faster. It seemed that his mate really wanted that kiss and he was going to make him work for it.

                Bruce growled as Dick slipped just past his fingertips, laughing. He was fast and agile and he sure as hell wasn’t making this easy. Just as he would get close to nabbing him, the boy would dance away. His little mate was teasing him. Well, two can play at this game. Bruce feigned lunging at him and when he tried to spin away, he hooked an arm around his middle and they both rolled to the ground.

                Bruce ended up on top with Dick underneath him. They were both laughing and panting from the game. “You should randomize how you move. I started to notice a pattern after a while.”

                “Randomize, got it. I’ll remember that for next time.” Dick said still chuckling. He said next time, Bruce thought, next time is good.

                It took Dick a moment to notice their positions and he blushed. Bruce hadn’t moved and Dick didn’t really want him to. He nervously licked his lips and Bruce watch as the pink tongue darted out. He leaned down slowly, giving Dick time to back out if he wished, and paused when he felt Dick’s breath hitch. When no word to stop came, he gently brushed his lips against his.

                Dick strained into the touched, asking for more, and Bruce obliged. The kiss lasted for about three seconds before Bruce pulled back. Dick almost whined at the loss of contact. He gazed up at his husband. Bruce’s eyes were half-lidded and dark with lust and it excited him. When he leaned down again, Dick didn’t object.

                Dick tasted so sweet and exotic that he knew immediately that he was addicted. He didn’t hesitate to go in for another taste. When he realized what he had done, he almost jerked back in panic, thinking he had went too far. But when he felt a hand slip under his arm and wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer, he knew Dick was giving his consent to continue. Dick’s mouth moved hesitantly against his, slightly unsure about what he was doing but Bruce figure they’d work on that.

                Deciding to be bold, considering that’s what got him this far in the first place, he ran his tongue against Dick’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dick’s mouth opened, granting him access, and his tongue slipped inside. He gently traced the contours of his mouth and fangs. Dick’s own tongue came up to meet his and they danced much like their bodies had done not too long ago. When the need for air became persistent, Bruce pulled back from the passionate kiss and began to place tiny kisses along Dick’s jaw. He trailed down his neck and Dick shivered and moaned. He was about to go further when a hand pushed against his chest. He leaned back and gazed at his mate’s passion-hazed eyes. “Later,” he whispered.

                Bruce touched his forehead to his and sighed. “Alright,” he said. Suddenly there was a wet, black nose shoved between their faces as Ace came back, wanting love too. Dick laughed and gave him a scratch behind the ears. “That dog is way too needy.” Bruce growled.

                “Hey, he still a puppy. He needs love. And besides, you’re the one who brought him home.”

                “Yeah, and I almost regret it.” He joked.

                “Oh, don’t listen to him, Ace. He knows he loves you, deep, deep down.” Dick laughed again at Bruce’s expression and they packed up their picnic. They began to make their way back to the house with Ace bouncing along beside them. Dick slipped his hand into Bruce’s and he couldn’t help but purr happily. Dick giggled at the sound but Bruce could see it relaxing him.

                When they made it inside, Ace bounded up to Cass, his favorite person after Dick and Bruce. Alfred took their basket from them. “How was your picnic, sirs?” he asked.

                “Very nice, the food was great as usual.” Bruce replied.

                “Thank you, sir.”

                “I even got inspiration for a new painting.” Dick supplied and Alfred’s face lit up.

                “That’s wonderful, sir. I can’t wait to see it.” Alfred loved Dick’s paintings, not only were the exceptionally well done but he felt they brought a color into the house that it had previously lacked.

                Bruce had to agree with him on both accounts. Dick truly had talent and he enjoyed looking at them. There were only a few in the house right now, given that he hadn’t wanted to do any painting after his parents died, but Bruce had no doubt that the house would be filled with them soon.

                Bruce and Dick both retired to their room for the rest of the night and Ace went with Cass. Bruce tied the door shut and turned to his mate. Dick had already slipped into sleeping pants and was about to put on a shirt when he felt an intense gaze on his back. He froze and turned to see Bruce staring at him hungrily. He swallowed as he stalked toward him. “You said later, mate.” He said his voice so low that it sent a shiver down his spine. “It’s later.”

                He could smell his husband’s arousal and it started a fire in his belly. He was still nervous but not as much as he was on their wedding night and he found that he wasn’t scared. Bruce’s hands came up to cradle his jaw. “Do you want this?” Bruce asked in a near whisper. “If you don’t, I’ll stop right now.”

                Dick’s own hands found their way onto Bruce’s chest. “Make me yours,” he whispered softly and Bruce leaned down to kiss him. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Bruce’s hands slid down Dick’s sides to his hips, were the hem of his pants rested. His fingers followed the line and came to the neat little bow he had tied to keep them up. He tugged on the string and it came loose. The pants fell to the floor in a bundle.

                Now completely bare, Bruce pushed his husband onto the silk sheets gently. When he hovered over him, his hungry eyes took in the body that had been denied him for so long. It took his breath away. The chest was more defined with muscle than he thought. The abs look delectable and he couldn’t wait to trace their outline with his tongue. His body was hairless until he got to the groin, when it appeared in a patch of dark curls around his half-hardened member. The legs were just as he imagined. His eyes trailed back up and met with blue. “You are so beautiful.” He said in awe and he kissed Dick slowly and sensually.

                He broke the kiss and got up from over the bed. Dick’s gaze followed him, slightly confused, until he pulled his shirt over his head. When his hand went to his pants, Dick turned his head away, bashful. Bruce’s tenderly coaxed him to look at him. “Watch me, mate.” He said before going back to his task. Once he was completely undressed, he let Dick take a minute to look at him as he did. Their bodies were similar. The only differences being that Bruce was more built in the chest and shoulders than he was. There was also a thin trail of black hair running from his navel to his groin and it made Dick’s mouth water.

                Bruce climbed back over top of his husband and kissed him. Dick’s hands slid up his shoulders and into his hair as he sucked on the tongue that invaded his mouth. Bruce’s hand ran down Dick’s body until it reached its destination.  Dick’s entrance was slick as he pushed in a finger and he groaned. It was warm and tight and he felt himself harden. He added another finger, trying to stretch his mate as much as he could to prepare him for what was to come. Another finger was added and Dick winced slightly.

                When he felt he had done as much as he could, he removed his fingers and got into position. He looked Dick in the eye. “Are you ready?” He asked. Dick nodded and he thrust himself in all the way, wanting to do it fast to spare his mate any drawn out pain.

                Dick cried out as he felt his husband fill him completely. Bruce kissed his neck as he gritted his teeth, trying not to whimper. Bruce stayed still as Dick adjusted to him and waited for him to make the next move. As pain bled into pleasure, Dick panted out a ‘move’.

                Bruce pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. When he saw no distress on his lover’s face, he steadily increased his pace. Dick pulled him down into a kiss, matching time with Bruce’s thrusts. His hands roamed his body, wanting to memorize every line and mark. Bruce broke the kiss and trailed a line down the left side of Dick throat. Once he reached the spot where he would place his mark, he began to bite and lick the skin there. Dick groaned as Bruce went faster with each bite, his fangs pressing down harder each time but not yet breaking the skin.

                The walls around his cock fluttered and Dick’s quick, heavy breathing told him he was getting close to release. He gave a few more hard thrusts and as Dick cried out with his climax, he sank his teeth into his skin until he tasted blood. He bit his own tongue to draw blood and ran it over the wound. He kept licking until the bleeding stopped.

                He looked to his mate who was gazing at him with half lidded eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked and Dick nodded.

                “Have you come yet?” Dick wondered noticing the sweat on his brow. Bruce shook his head. He could feel Bruce’s cock twitch inside him.

                “Are you close?” He nodded. Dick smiled up at him. “Well, then.”

                He wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and locked his ankles, burying Bruce inside him up to his hilt. He sank his fangs into the skin at the junction between he left shoulder and neck. When blood filled his mouth, Dick followed his instincts and bit his tongue. The blood mixed as he licked the wound. Bruce’s climaxed when he felt Dick bite him and his filled his mate with his seed. He collapsed against Dick as he came down from his high.

                Both lay there panting. “Wow,” Dick gasped. “It is so much better than I imagined.” Bruce chuckled.

                He raised himself up onto his forearms. “You surprised me when you perform a full mating.” He said.

                Dick tilted his head in confusion, “A what?”

                Bruce stared down at his mate. “Dick, didn’t you know what you were doing when you bit me?”

                Dick blushed. “Not really, I just did what my instincts told me.”

                Bruce’s head dropped onto Dick’s chest as he sighed. “Damn, I should have explained things to you first.”

                “Did I do something wrong?” Bruce looked up to see his eyes lit with worry.

                Bruce shook his head. “No, Dick, you did everything perfectly. I just neglected to explain to you what was going on. Tell me, what do you know about mate marks and the bonding.”

                “Uh, just that a mate mark shows that you’ve been claimed and it helps bind the two mates together.”

                “Okay, that’s the basic gist of it but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

                “Just like everything else.” Dick said with a smile and Bruce chuckled.

                “Mate marks do show that you’ve been claimed and actually take the form of your mate’s crest to show who you’ve been claimed by.” Dick’s eyes glanced to Bruce’s neck where he had bitten him and noticed that it took the shape of a bird in flight, his family’s crest. “They also bind you to your mate. Normally, the bond is only partial, meaning only one partner actually mixes their blood with their mate’s. That’s what I did when I bit you. The bonded pair can now feel a bit of each other’s feelings, but only extreme emotions, like rage or grief, and only when they are close by. A full bonding, what you did, is when both mates share blood. This bond is much stronger and both parties can feel their partner’s emotions and over long distances.

                But just like every person is different, so is every bond. Some can share strength and power with the other. Some can send comforting feelings to each other. I’ve even heard of a few that could hear each other’s thought and send images through their bond. I believe that depends on the strength of the bond. The stronger the mates, the stronger the bond. Do you understand?”

                “I think so,” Dick replied mulling it all over in his head. “Do those things come as the bond strengthens or all at once?”

                “I don’t know. We’ll have to find out.” Bruce answered and Dick hummed.

                Bruce smirked. “There’s also another thing that the mark does.” He suddenly ran his tongue over the mark and Dick was instantly hard. When Bruce bit down, he gasped as an intense orgasm ripped through him.

                When he came down from the high, he exhaled a “holy shit.” Bruce had the gall to laugh.

                “It works with touch too.” He said as he traced Dick’s mark with a finger. He could feel the pleasure begin to build again.

                A thought came to Dick’s mind. “Does that only work for you or does everyone’s touch cause that kind of reaction? It would be really awkward if I get a hard-on when Jason puts me in a headlock.”

                Bruce laughed a deep, belly laugh with that remark. “No, only my touch will do that.”

                “Good, one last question,” Dick said before he hooked a leg around Bruce’s thigh and flipped him onto his back, straddling him. He gave him a lecherous grin. “Does it work both ways?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> kami- gods, spirits


	12. Our House is Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                Warmth and safety enveloped him as he returned to the land of the living. Dick’s head laid resting on Bruce’s chest. It rose and fell with each breath and he could hear his lover’s steady heartbeat. He was pressed flush up against his side with a leg hooked over one of his. He shifted slightly and winced. His body was sore, especially at his neck and groin. When he recalled how he got that way, he grinned and his toes curled with pleasure. He’d never thought he could feel like this and he was loathed for when it would end. He wanted to stay in this moment for ever, feeling safe and loved.

                He felt when Bruce’s breathing changed and he joined him in awakening. Dick placed a tender kiss to the skin under his cheek. “Good morning,” Bruce mumbled his voice low and rumbly and oh so sexy. Dick tilted his head up to meet his eyes.

                “Good morning,” he replied with a smile. “How did you sleep?”

                “Great, you?”

                “Like a rock.”

                Bruce moved and Dick winced when he was jolted. “How are you feeling?” Bruce wondered, a little concerned after seeing the wince.

                “Sore,” Dick admitted and teased, “no thanks to you.” He saw a glimmer of masculine pride in Bruce’s eye.

                “It will go away. Soaking in a bath might help relieve some of the pain.” Bruce suggested.

                “I’ll do that later, right now, I don’t want to move.” Dick said as he snuggled closer. Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mate. They stayed like that until there was a knock at the post.

                “Yes?” Bruce called and Alfred answered.

                “Sir, you have a guest waiting in the study for you.”

                “Who is it?”

                There was a brief pause. “It’s Ms. Talia, sir,” came the hesitant reply.

                Bruce stiffened. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

                “Very good, sir.” Alfred said and then everything was quiet.

                Noticing the change in Bruce’s scent, Dick asked curiously, “Who’s Talia?”

                Bruce reluctantly released his hold on Dick and slipped out of the bed to get dressed. “She’s the daughter of a very powerful and wealthy foreign dignitary. They’ve been trying for a political mating for years but I’ve refused.”

                “Is that what she’s here for?” Dick said anxiety gnawing at his stomach.

                “Probably, but don’t worry,” He said as he leaned in with a smile. “I’m claimed.” He gave him a long kiss. He finished dressing and untied the door ties.

                Dick sighed when he left and rose slowly from the bed. He was more sore than he thought as he wrapped himself in a robe and limped to the washroom. He was pleasantly surprised when he encountered steam. There was a warm bath waiting for him with Rhea pouring some soap in. She heard him enter and gave him a smile. “Hey, I figured you would be wanting one.” She said.

                “Thank you, how did you know?” He asked moving forward stiffly.

                “I can smell him on you.” She said with a smirk and he went beat red. She laughed. “It’s alright, I’m just teasing.”

                She turned as he removed the robe and slipped into the warm water. He sighed. “Are you okay? You were walking kind of stiffly.” She inquired.

                “Fine, just sore.” Her face took on a concerned expression.

                “He wasn’t too rough, was he?”

                Dick shook his head, “No, he was incredible gentle. I’m just a new mate that’s all.” He replied. She nodded and went to the cupboard. She shifted through different bottles until she found the one she wanted. She came back to her stool and unstopped it and poured a little of its contents into the water. Dick could smell lavender, peppermint, and a few other oils.

                “This should help,” she said as she replaced the stopper.

                “What is it?” Dick asked watching the oil spread across the surface of the water.

                “It's a combination of different oils to help with sore muscles, lavender, peppermint, clove, rosemary, and a few others.” She said and she put the bottle away. “Just soak for a couple minutes and it should help relieve some of the soreness.”

                “Thanks, Rhea,” he said as he lounged back.

                “So,” she said leaning forward and resting her arms across the rim of the tub. She gave him a teasing smile. “How was it?”

                Dick looked at her puzzled. “What?”

                “How was it?” She reemphasized.

                Dick just stared at her form a moment before it registered what she was talking about. He clicked his tongue at her. “I’m not telling anything.”

                She pouted. “Oh, come on, just a little? I want to know.”

                “If you want to know what sex is like so much, then go find your own mate. I’m not going to let you full-fill your dark fantasies by using mine.” He said before flicking a little water at her. “Hentai.”

                She laughed and stood up. “Fine, be that way, spoil sport.” She gave him a kiss on top of his head before leaving him to soak in peace.

* * *

 

                Bruce entered his study to see a woman waiting for him. She was strikingly beautiful, in an ice queen sort of way. Her coffee brown hair shone and her curvy body was taut with tension. Her cold, dark eyes immediately zeroed in on the mate mark that was barely peeking out from his collar. “It would seem that I’m too late.” She stated her accent just as frosty as her eyes.

                “What do you want, Talia?” Bruce asked.

                “I had come to see if the rumors of you taking a mate were true and to make my offer to you again, but it seems to be no longer necessary.”

                “I told you the last three times, no, but you can’t seem to take a hint.” He replied harshly.

                “I was hoping you would change your mind, but it looks like you took drastic measure to avoid me.”

                Bruce’s fists clinched. “I didn’t take my mate to get away from you. I took him because I love him.”

                Talia’s eyebrow rose. “Him?”

                He took a step closer, angry. “Yes, Talia, him. Does that offend you?”

                “Not at all, but your avowal to ‘love him’ does.”

                “Don’t believe in love, Talia?”

                “Quite the contrary, I do, but this little thing you have for him couldn’t possibly be love.” She said waving her hand in the air dismissively. “He is nothing more than a play thing to you. I, on the other hand, do love you. I am the best match for you. Think of all we could accomplish together.”

                Bruce’s teeth cracked from the force his was putting on his jaw. “You don’t know a damn thing about him. He is my true mate and I will never choose you over him.” He hissed.

                Her eyes narrowed at the mention of ‘true mate’ for a moment before she laughed. “You believe this boy to be your ‘true mate’? Oh, Bruce, you can be so naïve. There is no such thing. I thought you understood that.”

                “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

                “Perhaps not, but what you feel for this child is nothing more than the urgent thrusting of your dick. You’ll eventually tire of him, for he is nothing more than a play thing.”

                “Get out!” he snarled.

                She barely reacted to his anger. “Fine, but when this fascination is spent, know that my offer still stands.”

                “I will never be with you, Talia. You are unworthy.”

                Her beautiful face became that of a hag with fury at his words. She quickly composed herself and walked out. Bruce huffed and dropped into a chair. Talia was like a leach, a hideous creature that sucked him dry and was difficult to get rid of.

* * *

 

                The bath had indeed helped and he could dry and dress himself with minimal discomfort. He stepped into the door way of the sitting room just a tall, lovely woman went past. She paused and turned to him, racking her eyes down his body. She had the scent of an Omega but it clashed terribly with the scent of sand, wind, and ice. Her black eyes met his and she sniffed at him, like she found him lacking and unimpressive. She then turned and marched through the front door.

                Dick looked to Alfred, who had come to make sure the evil woman actually left. “I’m guessing that was Talia.” Dick said and Alfred nodded.

                “She not someone you ever want to associate yourself with, sir.”

                “She wants Bruce, doesn’t she?” Dick asked.

                “She wants Master Bruce like a child wants a new toy, to impress others and to use him went she gets bored.”

                Dick grinned, “I take it you don’t like her then?”

                “’Don’t like’ doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel towards the Lady of al Ghul. ‘Extremely abhor’ always seemed more appropriate.” Alfred replied with a smirk and Dick laughed.

                “I love you, Alfred.” He said chuckling.

                “I love you as well, young sir. Master Bruce is still in his study, I believe, if it was him you were looking for.”

                “It was. Thanks, Alfred. Never change.” Dick said heading in the direction of his mate.

                “I don’t plan on it, sir. It took too long to get this to this stage in the first place.” He responded and was rewarded with another musical laugh.

                Dick knocked on the post and waited to be invited in. A growled ‘come in’ greeted him and he was a little concerned at the tone. Apparently, Alfred’s description of Talia was spot on if it put Bruce in a mood so early in the morning.

                Bruce looked up to see Dick enter and he smiled wearily. “Are you alright, love?” Dick asked. Bruce’s only response was to pull him forward and wrap his arms around his back and bury his face in his stomach. Dick was slightly surprised, but simply ran his fingers through Bruce’s thick hair. “Tell me,” he advised softly.

                Bruce sighed then pulled back, keeping his arms around him. “Talia al Ghul is a real nasty piece of work.”

                Dick chuckled, “So I’m guessing Alfred was right to ‘extremely abhor’ her, then?”

                Bruce smiled a little before it dropped off his face. Dick’s followed with it. “Bruce,” he nudged.

                “I meet Talia years ago, before I was a general. She and her father, Ras, help me train and become the warrior that I am. They taught me how to turn a battle to my advantage and how to see the little details in a fight. Talia became…infatuated with me. She believed we were meant to rule the world together.” Bruce bowed his head, unable to look at his young husband when he said these next words. “I cared for her, might have loved her even, had I not seen how she and her father treated those they thought lower than themselves. When she offered me a chance to rule her father’s kingdom as mates, I said no. It didn’t feel right. She wasn’t right.”

                Dick lifted Bruce’s chin. “Bruce, you followed your heart. No one can fault you for that. Are you happy with your decision?”

                Bruce’s arms tightened around his waist. “Yes, it led me to you.”

                Dick smiled. “Then don’t dwell on it. Put it behind you and let it stay there.”

                “She…she came to make the same offer.”

                “Did you take it?”

                “No.”

                “Will you ever take it?”

                “Never.” Bruce stated with narrow eyes.

                “Then it no longer matters. You’ve made your choice and if she had any brains, she’ll figure that out for yourself. Let it go.”

                “Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?” Bruce said affectionately.

                Dick smiled. “You could stand to mention it more.”

                Bruce laughed and pulled his Omega into his lap, “Well, you are.” He leaned in and devoured his mouth.

                Dick returned the kiss with just as much passion before he pulled away. “Do you feel better?” He asked. Bruce nodded. “Good, ‘cuz I’m hungry.” He slid off his lap as Bruce laughed.

* * *

 

                Talia stepped into the carriage and sat across a man dressed in dark clothing. “Did he accept your offer, mistress?” he asked scenting the lady’s withering anger.

                “No, he’s gone and mated himself to a child and a male one at that.” Talia snarled.

                “That is unfortunate. Perhaps it would be best to let this go.”

                Talia’s eyes flashed. “I will _not_ let him go, he belongs to _me_!” She took a breath to calm herself. She was silent for a moment before she smiled. “But perhaps there is a way to shift him to my side.”

                The masked man cocked his head to the side. “How, mistress?”

                “Through careful planning and timing. The Taisho _will_ join me, one way or another.”


	13. He's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and a lemon.

                Dick and Rhea shared a laugh as they strode down the street. After the eventful morning, Dick decided it would nice to spend some time with his friend. The streets were just as crowded and hot as usual, but this time a cool breeze helped to beat the heat.

                Rhea, laughing at something Dick said, ran into a young gentleman carrying a stack of brown paper packages. Unable to keep his hold on the packages, they went tumbling to the ground. “I’m so sorry, I should have been paying attention.” Rhea said as she bent down to pick them up.

                “No, it’s my fault, I should have been watching where I was going.” At the sound of the man’s voice, Rhea looked up. Their eyes meet and sparks flew.

                Dick had just finished gathering the packages when he smelt a change in Rhea’s scent. He looked at the two strangers, who were crouching in the middle of the street just staring at each other in wonder. Dick’s head snapped back and forth between the two, a gleeful grin slowly spreading on his face. He cleared his throat and they both snapped back to reality. “I’m really…very sorry.” Rhea said breathless.

                “I’m Michael, of House Cain.” The man introduced.

                “I’m Rhea, of House Wright.” They both fell silent, still staring.

                Dick cleared his throat again, “While this is so sweet and adorable and cliché, we may want to get out of the middle of the street.”

                Michael blinked as if he was just registering another person was there. “Oh, I apologize, I didn’t ask your name.”

                “That’s okay, you were busy swooning. I’m Dick, Rhea’s friend.” Dick replied.

                His gaze turned back to Rhea. “Um, I have to deliver these packages, but I was wondering if you would like to have lunch when I’m finished.”

                “I..” Rhea stuttered, still star-struck, so Dick answered for her.

                “She'd love to.”

                Michael chuckled. “Great would you walk with me then?”

                “Uh huh,” Rhea nodded. When she didn’t move, Dick rolled his eyes and gave her a little push. They started down the street and Rhea looked back to him nervously. Dick nodded encouragingly and she turned her attention back to Michael. He watched them disappear around the corner.

                “Play matchmaker, child?” Dick turned to see the female from this morning standing before him. He was immediately put on guard.

                “So, your Talia. Bruce told me about you.”

                Talia smiled. “Did he now? And what, may I ask, did he say?”

                “That you’re the obsessed, ex-girlfriend who won’t leave him the hell alone.” Dick deadpanned.

                She chuckled. “It seems we both believe what everyone is saying about the other.”

                “And only one of us seems to care.”

                She began to slowly circle him. “I’d be careful if I were you child, he tends to gravitate towards the pretty ones.” Dick didn’t respond. “Do you think he truly cares for you, an immature child with nothing to his name other than a few gypsy tricks. When he’s fully satisfied himself with you, he’ll throw you away and move onto the next pretty face that falls into his path.”

                “You really don’t know Bruce at all, do you?” Dick said shaking his head.

                “I know him better than you.”

                “I know what you want, Talia.”

                Her eyes glared at him, “You know nothing about what I want.”

                Dick shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Title, land, wealth, it doesn’t matter really. All greed dances to the same tune. The reason you want Bruce so bad is because he denied you. He’s the one thing Daddy can’t buy you and it pisses you off. Now, I know you’re probably busy woman, so I’m only going to say this once and be done with it.” He stalked up to her and stared her down. Though she was taller by a few inches, Dick seemed to tower over her. His fury brought his Omega to the surface and it screamed at him to protect his mate from this witch.

                Talia took a hesitant step back as the rage in the boy’s eyes put a twinge of fear in her.

                When he spoke, his voice was a deep, almost animalistic growl. “Back off, bitch. He’s mine.”

                He held the gaze for a moment to make sure she got the message before his Omega receded and he backed up. He turned to walk away when he heard her speak. “It’s seems Bruce found a strong mate after all.”

                He didn’t bother to turn back. Instead, he headed for the house. The fury he felt was still bubbling inside him. He needed to release it before it burst and burned him up inside.

* * *

 

                Bruce was in his study, reading through the reports from the South guard posts when he felt a burning wall of fury building up inside him. He titled his head, confused. He didn’t feel angry. In fact, he felt neutral. There was nothing in these reports that would make him feel even a little frustrated, let alone mad as hell. It was then that he realized that the anger wasn’t coming from him, but from Dick.

                Oh no, he thought as he stood up to go look for his mate. He had just exited his office when he saw Jason coming the opposite direction. “I don’t know what pissed him off, but he about set fire to the walls just by glaring at them and it's creeping me out.” He said.

                Bruce sighed and headed for their bedroom. He found Dick pacing, hands dancing as they tugged at his hair, each other, and waved wildly in the air. He could hear him mumbling under his breath. “Dick, love, are you alright?” He asked.

                “I now completely understand why Alfred ‘extremely abhors’ that woman.” He said sharply.

                “Who?”

                “Talia.”

                “What about Talia?”

                “She’s a dirty slut, that’s what!” He shouted. “She thinks that you belong to her, like you’re some kami damned object instead of an actual person. She vile and cruel and the devil personified.”

                Realizing what this is about, Bruce stepped closer to try and calm his raging mate. “Alright, love, you just need to calm down a bit.”

                “I don’t need to calm down. I need to tear that bitch apart!” He yelled his fangs flashing. “She had no right to say those things, _no right_!”

                Bruce paused. “What did she say?”

                “That I wasn’t worthy of you. That you were using me and will get rid of me once you were done with me.”

                “You know that’s not true.”

                “I know and I told her as much.”

                “What did you say?”

                “I told her to back the fuck off!”

                Bruce stared at Dick, who was still pacing. His little mate had defended him against a woman that had caused him so much grief. It stirred a fire in his belly and he stalked forward.

                Dick was stopped mid rant by a hot mouth sealing over his. He felt Bruce’s tongue push it way in but he was having none of it and his tongue pushed back. They fought for dominance. He found himself shoved against the wardrobe with Bruce’s body flush against his. His hands found their way under his shirt and toyed with a nipple. Dick groaned and tugged on Bruce’s hair.

                Bruce broke the kiss and went his neck, biting and licking. “You being angry for me is just about the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Bruce growled between kisses.

                Dick could only moan as he dragged his tongue across his mark. He pushed Bruce away for a moment to tear off his shirt and then his own, before pulling him in for another searing kiss. Bruce hitched one of his legs around a hip and Dick had to jump to hook the other one. Bruce’s hands supported his back as he tongued the hallow of Dick’s neck until he was sure it would leave a bruise.

                Bruce placed Dick back against the bed and made quick work of the rest of their clothing. He had barely climbed on top of Dick before their positions flipped. “No, it’s my turn,” Dick said as he lowered himself onto Bruce’s hard cock. Bruce’s head tipped back. His Alpha was irritated at being in a submission position but he ignored it, he was enjoying himself way too much.

                Dick ground his hips against Bruce’s, setting a rough and fast pace. He knew they probably wouldn’t last long but he didn’t care. Bruce’s hand wrapped around his member and started pumping him to the rhythm. He didn’t have to do it for long before Dick climaxed.

                Bruce watched his lover’s back arch as he rode the orgasm to it’s finished. He barely came down when he flipped him and continued the pace. His Alpha screamed at him for letting Dick dominate and he needed to fix it before he lost all sense of control. He grabbed Dick’s hands and pinned them above his head. “Submit to me.” He demanded. When Dick only looked at him with defiant eyes and parted lips, he growled. “Submit to your Alpha!”

                He tilted his head back and exposed his neck. Bruce snarled and sank his fangs into his mark. Dick cried out as he came again with Bruce following close behind.

                They lay there panting and trying bring feeling back into their shaking limbs. Bruce lifted his head to look at his mate. “You know, if these are the kind of results I’m going to get, I need to make you angry more often.”

                Dick laughed, still trying to get his breath back. “Just be careful about what you make me angry about or you might find yourself sleeping with Ace.”

                Bruce chuckled and rolled off him. Dick immediately curled into his side. They were silent for a moment before Bruce felt the need to speak. “You know that what she said wasn’t true, right? I would never do any of those things to you. You’re just as much mine as I’m yours.”

                Dick sighed. “I know. She just brought up all the shit I was worrying myself over when we got married and it pissed me off. I thought I had gotten over those things but apparently, the anxiety is still there.”

                Bruce propped himself on his elbow to look at him. “I don’t know what to say to make those anxieties go away other than I love you. I love you for who you are. Dick, the little acrobat who stood up to a crabby, old, witch and who was sexy while doing it.”

                “You weren’t even there.”

                “I know enough.” He kissed him on the nose and laid back down. “You know, they’re probably wondering what happened to us.”

                “Let them wonder,” Dick replied. “I’m not going out there with Jason still here.”

                “Worried about Jason?” Bruce said with a smile.

                “No, he just annoying as hell. If he gives me one more lecherous smile, I’m going to take a razor to his whole damn head.”

                Bruce laughed.


	14. Not You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and attempted rape. If this is a trigger for you, feel free to skip it.

                “Gentle brush strokes,” Thomas coached observing as Dick created a line of trees to the landscape, each meticulous in its detail. The painting was far from finished and Thomas didn’t know what Dick planned to do with it, but he knew that it was going to be a masterpiece. “Good, very good.”

                Dick smiled at the praise. “I think that will be it for today.” Thomas said and Dick began to clean his brushes and pack away his things. “A few more lessons then you’ll have learned everything I have to teach you.”

                “Oh, I doubt that,” Dick replied swinging the pack onto his shoulder. “I’m learning a lot more than just painting.”

                Thomas shook his head at him. “Ever the philosopher. Now get going. I don’t want to see you again until you’ve master that technique.”

                “You know me, Thomas. I don’t do things half way.” Dick said with a grin.

                “Don’t I know it.” Thomas replied patting the boy on the shoulder. “See you soon, young one.”

                “See you, Thomas.” Dick stepped out of the homey little tent and into the busy streets. He really enjoyed his lessons with Thomas. Not only was he learning so much about art that he hadn’t before but the man’s wisdom was very rewarding. It reminded him of his father.

                He was having such a wonderful day. He had woken up to Bruce’s arms wrapped around him. Meaning he had no early meetings, allowing them to sleep in a little longer than usual. Dick enjoyed those moments together, just the two of them. Alfred had prepared a wonderful breakfast with the whole pack. Barbara even joined them, which was nice considering they didn’t get to see much of her with her work at the archives and spending time with her father. His lessons with Thomas were really paying off and he was seeing major improvements in his work. He figured nothing could ruin this day.

                He knew he had spoken too soon when a rough hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged into a back ally. “You thought you could get away from me that easy, little gypsy?” A voice hissed in his ear. “Think again.” The smell of alcohol and manure were strong and he cursed silently. It was the Shitty Pack.

                Dick was shoved into an empty tent and tackled to the floor. His head hit hard and he was dazed for a moment. The Alpha straddled his hips and he started thrashing to throw him off. “I’m going to make you pay for humiliating me.” He spat. “Hold him down.” Hands pinned his wrists above his head with bruising force.

                The Alpha ripped his shirt at the collar and he smirked at the mark on his neck. “So, our little Omega went and found himself a mate. Tell me, little gypsy, does he make you scream or beg? Either one is good for me.”

                “He’ll come for me!” Dick spat twisting his body to try and dislodge him. It wasn’t working. The man was at least twice his age and weight. He need his hands free to even stand a chance of fighting him off.

                “Good, ‘cause I want him to feel it when I fuck you!” The Alpha lifted his weight to move himself onto Dick’s legs to reach the hem of his pants. When he did, Dick’s knee came up in between his legs. A familiar squeak reached his ears but he didn’t bask in his small victory as he wrenched his wrists from the Beta’s slackened grasp. He barely moved when the hands latched onto his forearms. The other Beta, who had been keeping a look out, landed on his legs.

                Alpha returned to his position on top of him, panting. “I’ll make you pay for that, you little shit.”

                “You and what dick?” Taunting his would-be rapist probably wasn’t the smartest idea and he was reward with a fist to his cheek for it.

                “Let’s see how smart your mouth is when my tongue is shoved down your throat.”

                “Do it and I’ll bit it off.” Dick snarled.

                The Beta on his legs looked over the Alpha’s shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw Dick’s mark. “Holy shit! That’s the Taisho’s crest!” He cried suddenly releasing his legs.

                “So?” Alpha growled.

                “He’s the Taisho’s mate.”

                “I don’t care!”

                “You might not, but I’m not dying just you can fulfill some dark fantasy.” The cloth rustled as the Beta booked it from the tent.

                The Alpha’s head snapped to the other Beta, who was staring at Dick wide-eyed. He looked to the Alpha, shaking his head. “Joe’s right, I ain’t dying today.”

                The minute his hands where released, Dick threw a punched to the side of the Alpha’s head. It stunned him and Dick kneed him in the back. The Alpha rocked forward but didn’t budge. “I’ve had just about enough of you.” A hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

                Dick tried not to panic when his air was caught off but when the other hand joined the first, he couldn’t fight the fear the rose in his chest. He attempted to scratch at him and claw his eyes out, but the Alpha’s arms were long enough to just leaned away from his hands without releasing his death grip.

                His lungs were burning for air and he knew he had to do something before the black spots appearing in his vision became permanent. He searched out for anything around him and his hand closed around the fabric of his pack. It wasn’t hard, but it was heavy from his paints and it was the only thing he had. He swung it as hard as he could. It collided with the Alpha’s head and Dick heard the pots of his paints shatter.

                The Alpha cried out from the blow and let go of his neck. Dick gasped for air before he turned and tried to crawl away from his attacker. He barely made it a foot when the weight returned on his back and the leather strap of his pack was being wrapped around his neck. He choked when it pulled taut and his spine bent as his head was forced back. His fingers tried to any purchase on the strap to get some air into his lungs but the strap felt fused to his skin.

                He had a small moment of reprieve as he was flipped on his back, but the force returned. He saw the Alpha smiling down at him and he noticed something about his eyes. They were fully dilated. Sexual arousal. The sick bastard was strangling him to death and he was getting off on it. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He was going to die. His heart called out for his mate, begging him to come. His eyes started to darken.

* * *

 

                Bruce was going over an outline of the city’s limits with Jason when he felt it. It was small at first, barely noticeable, but it grew steadily. He barely noticed that he trailed off in the middle of a sentence as he tried to determine what it was. It took him a moment to realize it was fear. Bruce turned to Ace, who had sat up from his lying position next to the desk after noticing a change in his master. “Ace, find Dick.” Bruce ordered and the dog was up and out of the room before one could say ‘heal’.

                He chased after him, with Jason right behind him, in the crowded streets. They paused occasionally, so Ace could pick up his scent. Bruce could barely pick up anything in the sea of smells, but he trusted that Ace’s nose was much sharper than his. Bruce felt his own fear build with Dicks’ and when it turned into full-blown panic, it took every breathing exercise he knew to keep from tearing through the city to find his mate. He could feel the pain that Dick was in and he couldn’t stand it much longer. Ace’s bark brought him out from the bond and he took off after him.

                He saw Ace slip into a tent and heard a cry and the dog’s vicious growling. He nearly ripped of the door in his effort to get in. His eyes immediately saw his mate lying on the ground and Ace ripping into a man’s arm with his sharp teeth. He ran to Dick’s side and nearly froze at what he saw. A bruise was beginning to from on the boy’s face just under his left eye, but that isn’t what made him pause. It was the worn leather wrapped around his neck. He heard a ragged gasp and saw his sluggish hands lift to the offending material. Bruce’s hand gently pushed Dick’s away as he unwrapped the leather, hushing his panicked love as he did so. When he saw the bruises and finger prints blooming on his bronze skin, red bleed into his vision.

                The growl that filled the space made everyone freeze and Ace whined. Bruce’s hand wrapped around the man’s throat and lifted him off the ground. The scent that hit him was repulsive and familiar and he realized he recognized the man whose pulse was racing against his fingers. It was the Alpha that had chased his mate through the market a little over a week before their wedding. His fury grew. “You dare attack what is _mine_!” He roared. His hand squeezed and his Alpha cried out for retribution. It satisfied him to see the little Alpha choke no doubt in the same way Dick had not moments for. His nails pierced the skin and blood trickled down the man’s neck and his fingers.

                The only thing that stopped him from ripping the Alpha’s throat out was the gentle hand that rested on his shoulder. “Bruce, stop.” Jason said and Bruce snarled at him. Jason didn’t flinch. “Let him go. Dick needs you right now. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get away.”

                Bruce hesitated before letting the filth drop to the ground, coughing. His Alpha screamed at him for letting their prey go, but he shoved it to the side. The most important thing right now was taking care of his injured mate. He knelt next to Dick, who was gazing up at him with blood-shot eyes. His breath was coming out in gasps. Bruce was nearly taken over by his Alpha again when he saw the marks on Dick’s neck but he fought it back as he gently lifted his Omega in his arms. His eyes landed on Ace and he ordered him to stay. The puppy took it as ‘stay and make sure the bad man didn’t get away’ as he growled at the cowering Alpha. Bruce then walked out without saying a word to Jason. He knew his pack brother would see justice done. He avoided going through the main streets, as people would gawk and stare. He took the back ways back to the house. He could hear Dick’s breathing slowly improve. This wasn’t the first time he had to carry Dick home and he feared it wouldn’t be the last.

                As he entered, he headed straight for their room, barking at Alfred to send for Leslie. He laid Dick out on the covers. “What happened?” Rhea asked shocked at the state her friend was in. She made to come in the room, but a growl from the Alpha made her freeze. This was their den and with Bruce’s Alpha so close to the surface and her not truly part of the pack, it would be dangerous for her to be around him right now. She backed up and went to the sitting room to wait.

                “Cassandra,” Bruce called and she stepped forward. “Jason is with the attacker. He had two Betas with him the last time. I want you find out who they are.”

                She nodded and left. A hand came up and rested softly against his cheek, startling him. He looked down to see sapphire eyes gazing up at him. They were telling him to breath and calm himself. Bruce realized that he was still dangerously close to the edge. If he didn’t get control of his Alpha soon, he might just go on a rampage. He felt a feeling of calm and serenity fill him and he took a deep breath. His Alpha slowly receded and he saw Dick smile. It seems his clever little mate figured out of to send feelings through their bond.

                Bruce smelt the scent of raspberries and herbs as an older woman stood just outside the door. Her blond hair was streaked with grey and both laugh lines and frown lines marked her face. Her storm grey eyes where piercing and she carried an air of authority despite her small stature. She waited for Bruce’s permission to enter before she hurried to the patient laying on the bed. “What have you gotten yourself into, dear?” She said as her tiny hands ghosted over his face and neck.

                Dick looked at her puzzled. Bruce answered his unspoken question. “Dick, this is Leslie. She’s a healer.”

                Understanding flashed in his eyes and he gave her a kind smile. “I would say ‘how do you do’, but considering the circumstances to our meeting, I’d say I might already know the answer to that.” Amusement filled the bond and Bruce rolled his eyes, it seems that Dick liked her already. “Now, besides the obvious, is there anything that hurts other than your neck and face?”

                Dick tried to answer, but it merely came out as a rasp and he winced in pain. “Don’t try to speak, dear. Your vocal cords no doubt took quite the beating.” Her hands gently touched his throat and he felt a strange tingling. She saw the question in his eyes. “Yes, I can perform a bit of magic, but only for medical purposes. It comes in handy when trying to find a problem you can’t see.”

                The tingling sensation only lasted for a minute more before it faded. “Well, there seems to only be some deep tissue bruising. Nothing’s too damaged that can’t be fixed by a bit a medicine.” She took out a mortar and pestle and set it on the side table. A few different herbs followed and she began to crush them together. A little water went in next and soon she had a fine paste ready. She put a little on her fingers and gently rubbed it on his neck. “This should help with the bruises and swelling.”

                When she was satisfied with the coating, she wiped her fingers on a cloth and pulled out a bag of dried tea leaves. “These are to help sooth your throat and help heal your vocal cords. It can be taken as needed but I would recommend a least one cup in the morning and one at night.” She prescribed as she handed the bag to Alfred. He immediately left to go brew some. “I also don’t want you to try to use your voice for a couple days.”

                Dick nodded and she gave Bruce a jar of the paste she had just applied. “Put this on every couple of hours. It should last you at least a week. Let me know if anything else pops up.”

                Bruce nodded. “Thank you, Leslie.”

                She gave him a smile and turned to her patient. “Take it easy, dear, and I hope to see you again without bruises.”

                Dick smiled and nodded and she left the room. Bruce placed the jar on the side table and turned to Dick. “How is it you always manage to attract trouble, mate?” he teased gently.

                Dick shrugged his shoulders. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. For a moment, he felt he was going to lose him and it scared him deeply. He felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes to see Dick sitting up. Dick leaned in and touched his forehead to his. Bruce kissed him softly. He rested his head against Dick’s shoulder, careful to avoid his neck. A hand came up to play with the hair at the base of his head. _I’m here, love,_ he felt Dick say. _I’m here._


	15. Add One More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                The clash of steel against steel rang out across the field. Dick watched with rapt attention as Bruce and Jason sparred. They were wearing thicker clothing due to the rapidly cooling weather, but it did nothing to impede their movements. Bruce was obviously the better fighter, but Jason was holding his own. He managed to slip passed Bruce’s defenses and tap him with the flat of his blade. The exchange went on for a minute more before Bruce disarmed Jason and had the point of his sword at his throat. “Good Jason, you’re improving. Just remember what I said about guarding your left side.”

                Jason nodded panting as he went to pick up his sword. Dick stood and walked toward Bruce. “My turn,” he stated with a smile.

                “Why, you’re not going to be fighting battles?” Jason said sheathing his sword.

                “May be not in the battles your thinking of, but considering what happened with the Shitty Pack, I would like to be able to defend myself.” Dick replied. Bruce’s face darkened at the mention of his attackers. His voice had returned and the bruises have faded but the attack still hung over their heads. “Besides, I have two short swords I would like to know how to use.”

                Bruce shrugged his shoulders, “Very well.” He gave Dick two pieces of bamboo, each about the length of his swords. Bruce had a pair in his own hands. “What do you know?”

                “I know a few basic blocks and jabs, but that’s about it. Boris only taught me a little bit.”

                “Boris taught you?”

                “Just a little,” Dick replied. “How do you think he knew to make me short swords instead of a full-length one? There’s no point in learning to fight with a weapon you can’t even lift.”

                Bruce smiled at that. He got into a fighting stance and Dick copied. “All right then, little mate. Let’s see what you can do.”

                They exchanged a few blows before Dick used all the moves he knew. He began to closely observe the moves Bruce was using and mimicked him. Bruce notice this and began to exaggerate his moves so Dick could see the proper way to perform them. “Good, you’re a quick learner, but remember what I said to you in the field a few weeks ago?”

                Dick nodded. Bruce gave him a mischievous smirk before hooking a stick around his leg and sweeping him off his feet. Dick’s back hit the ground with a soft thud. “Randomize. Be unpredictable.”

                Dick eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth turned upward. Unpredictable, huh? He thought to himself. He suddenly launched himself to his feet and sprinted at Bruce. Bruce swung at his head but he ducked underneath his arm. His foot pressed against his thigh and pushed off. Dick wrapped his leg around Bruce’s neck and leaned back. As Bruce staggered forward from his weight, Dick twisted his body and threw Bruce over him. He rolled to a crouch as Bruce landed on his back with an ‘oof’.

                Jason’s exclamation of ‘Holy Shit’ and chortle followed the move. The others were clapping and laughing at watching the Taisho get taken down by his mate in one move. Bruce sat up and glared at Dick. “What? You said be unpredictable.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

                Bruce stood. “That’s was impressive. I certainly didn’t expect you to do that. Where did you learn that?” he asked.

                “Honestly, I didn’t. It was just something I thought of in the moment.”

                Bruce hummed. “You’re good at thinking on your feet and adapting to a situation. Those are good skills to have.” Dick beamed at the praise. “I think you would excel at close range hand-to-hand combat. I say we focus on those as well as learning how to weld your swords. I’m sure Cass wouldn’t mind teaching you a few things.”

                Cass nodded her agreement. “Dick become great warrior.”

                Just at that moment, Ace came racing out of the woods barking up a storm. “What’s gotten into him?” Bruce wondered.

                Ace circled around Dick once before tugging on his sleeve, pulling him back that way he had come. “What is it, boy?” Dick asked. Ace barked once more and took off with Dick following.

                “Dick, wait,” Bruce called before he huffed and raced after them.

                Ace led them into the woods before he slowed down and turned back to them, barking. Dick moved around a clump of shrubs before he saw what had caused Ace to get all riled up. Lying on the ground, in obvious pain, was a black Great Dane. Dick’s heart clinched when he saw the wound inflicted on the animal. He approached slowly when the dog growled at him. He hushed it. “It’s okay. It’s alright. I’m here to help.” He inched closer and let the Dane sniff his hand.

                Once he was deemed not a threat, he gently petted the soft head. He heard the others come up behind him and the dog growled again. “Hush, it’s okay. They’re with me.” Ace sat just behind him, licking him between the ears to calm him.

                “It’s a Great Dane,” Tim supplied.

                “He’s wound look superficial but we’ll know better once we get to the house.” Bruce said as he pulled off his thick sweater and laid it on the ground next to the Dane and Jason followed suit. Dick stroked his neck to keep him calm. After they tied the sweaters together. Bruce and Jason gently lifted the Dane onto them, who whimpered in discomfort. They then carried him in their makeshift stretcher to the house.

                Alfred made no comment as they herded him into Dick and Bruce’s bedroom and set him next to the fire that been lit to ward off the growing chill. Rhea came over with a rag and a bowl of water and began to clean the wound. Dick hushed and soothed him when he whined and whimpered with pain. The wound was a straight cut from his left shoulder all the way to his left hip. It was obvious someone took a swing at this dog with a sword. “Did someone do this to you, buddy?” Dick whispered in his ear and a whine was his only answer. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” A black head raised and gave him a lick to his chin. Dick smiled and scratched behind a pointed ear.

                “And how does our patient fair?” Alfred asked carrying a small wooden bowl with a strange scent and a large one filled with water. Dick stood to relieved him of the water bowl and placed it in front of the Dane, who began to drink.

                “The wound is long but not very deep. He should heal just fine.” Rhea said placing the soiled rag in her water bowl.

                “That’s good news. I’ve brought a salve that will ward off any infections and help the wound heal.” He said as he handed the paste to Rhea to apply. He turned his attention to the young master. “He will need a name, sir, if he is to stay here.”

                Dick looked into the Dane’s dark eyes. “How about Titus?”

                Bruce cocked his head. “’Title of honoring’?”

                “I’d say that anyone who gets a wound like this and survives deserves to be honored.” Dick said gesturing to the cut.

                Bruce nodded. “Picking up strays now, are we?”

                “Considering that this is the first stay I’ve taken in and the other was given to me, your argument is invalid. And besides, you’re one to talk. If we were keeping score it would be four to one, your favor.”

                Bruce chuckled. “Alright, alright, I get it.” He knelt and gave Titus a rub on the head. “Besides, I think our family’s big enough for one more.” He gave Dick a kiss behind the ear.


	16. Oh, The Heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-graphic mention of sex

                Fall came and went and by mid-January the city had gotten over two feet of snow. The surrounding fields glistened like a gem and the winds a had died down enough to enjoy the blankets of frozen water. Titus had healed well and bore his scar proudly. He and Ace would case each other in and out of the woods, kicking up puffs of white powder. Dick would be out there with them but he hated January. Not because the cold caused him to remain inside most of the time- though he hated that too- but because his heat was upon him.

 An Omega’s heat can come anywhere from January to April and could last from one to five days. He thanked the _kami_ his was only one day of the year. He could tell when it was coming because his body ran hotter than usual and the need to cuddle and be held increase exponentially. He nearly laughed at Bruce’s surprised face when he straddled his lap and pressed his nose to Bruce’s neck while he was doing paper work in his office. To his credit, he just went with it. Bruce was incredible at meeting his demand to cuddle with love and affection.

                 Another way he knew his heat was coming was that Bruce couldn’t keep his hands off him. It was a hand to his lower back as they walked together, one on his knee during meals, and a pair of arms around his middle when he painted. He had to say his favorite was when he would lay flush across Bruce on their bed with his mate’s arms wrapped around him and his head lying directly over his beating heart. There was no need for sex or words or anything else. Just them and they were content.

                The day his heat did come, he woke up feeling like he was on fire and the need to mate was almost unbearable. He didn’t know if Bruce had sensed his desire or if it was his over whelming scent, but the man had risen only to tie their door shut before he took him hard and fast. There was enough of a reprieve at times to allow them to eat the food that Alfred had so graciously left outside their door and to take care of basic needs. That’s how much of the day went, long sessions of love making with times to eat and sleep in between.

                When the intensity of his desire began to dial down, Dick just lay in his favorite position across Bruce’s body and let his mate draw lazy designs on his bare back. A thought suddenly came to him. “Hey, Bruce?” He asked and his mate hummed. “How do you feel about having pups?”

                Bruce was quite for a moment. “I would like to have pups someday, why?”

                “I just realized that we haven’t bothered with any type of protection,” his cheeks slightly colored at that, “and the prime time to try for a pup is the week of an Omega’s heat so…”

                “So, the possibility that we just conceived is high?”

                “Extremely high,” Dick said lifting his head to look at his husband. Bruce’s hands slid up his back to cradle his jaw.

                “Mate, I don’t care if we have pups in nine months or in five years. I’ll love them whenever they come.” He said leaning forward to kiss him. “And I’ll love you no matter what.”

                A stab of something hit his heart. “And what if I can’t conceive?” He asked a lump forming in his throat.

                “Then I’ll still love you all the same. There are other ways to build a family. We could keep taking in strays.” He said with a grin and Dick laughed. “It’s not the ability to have pups that make you a mother, Dick, but the capacity for which you are able to love that does.”

                Dick hummed in thought at those words. “What?” Bruce asked wanting to know what was on his mate’s mind.

                “Rhea told me something similar, when I was told I was going to be presented at the _Sentaku_. I wasn’t happy about it because it felt like they were trying to sell me off.”

                Bruce’s heart sped up at the admittance. “Do you regret it?” He asked softly.

                Dick stared him in the eye. “Not for a second.” He said with conviction and Bruce’s heart settled.

                “What did Rhea say?”

                “She said that we, as Omegas, have the power to do what Alphas and Betas can’t and that was to raise a family, though that didn’t always mean carrying pups. She said while Alphas and Betas contribute to the pack, we are the pack.”

                Bruce was silent as he contemplated this thought. “I believe she’s right. While I love Jason and Tim and Cass and Stephanie, my family didn’t feel complete until you came.”

                Dick smiled at that. “And if we were to have pups?”

                “Then our family will only get bigger. The amount of love won’t change.”

                Dick couldn’t help but kiss him with that statement. It wasn’t his fault if the kiss triggered another round of love making between them. Their love was enough to hold their family together, come what may.

* * *

 

                In a small, unnamed town, a carriage stopped outside a rundown tavern. A figure stepped out and headed swiftly toward the building, ignoring the brisk wind that whipped at their coat. Heads turned as the door snapped shut. The figure glanced through the faces until they found the one they were looking for seated next to a few large barrels of wine. The man glared with alcohol hazed eyes at the figure as they sat down across from him. “Wha’ the ‘ell do you wan’?” he slurred nearly incoherent.

                “Are you Tony, House of Zucco?” The figure asked their voice famine with an accent, but it contained a hint of authority that pierce the haze of his drunkenness.

                “Yea’ who’ askn’?”

                The figure pulled back her hood to reveal long cocoa hair, a lovely fair face, and a gaze so cold it nearly sent a chill down his spine. “My name is Talia al Ghul and I have a proposition for you.”

                “Yea’, well I gots a proposition for you too.” He said with a hentai grin as his eyes racked up and down her cloaked form. She didn’t flinch.

                “It has to do with that precious little Omega that gave you that horrendous scar.” She said gesturing to the three jagged lines just under his left eye.

                Tony grimaced as he ran a finger over the scars, then he smiled. “I’m listenin’.”


	17. Pups and True Mates

                The last week of February, Dick awoke to feeling of nausea creeping up his throat. He curled into Bruce and swallowed, desperately trying not to be sick. Bruce shifted next to him and a hand came up to rub his back. No doubt he felt Dick’s discomfort. “Mate?” Bruce questioned slightly concerned. Dick was silent before he rushed to the washroom. He retched into a bucket, emptying his stomach with whatever was left from last night’s dinner. A hand returned to rubbing his back until he was finished. Bruce handed him a glass of water and he chugged it down. Bruce gave him a hopeful, questioning glace and Dick just shrugged. His smile just as hopeful.

                His nausea died down as they dressed and headed to breakfast and he suddenly he was starving. He finished his plate with gusto and politely asked Alfred for more, much to the Beta’s surprise. Dick wasn’t really one to ask for a second helping, but he was happy to give it to him. He was slightly suspicious at Master Bruce’s knowing smile, but he figured that they will let him in on the secret when they were ready.

                Bruce, unfortunately, had a meeting with one of the guard post commanders this morning so Dick decided to try and paint a little. The moment he opened the jar, he nearly gagged at the smell. He replaced the lid quickly, slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to paint today. He settled with good old charcoal and began a rough sketch of Bruce sparing with Jason. He didn’t notice Cass studying him from a chair, book in her hand.

                A good half an hour into his wait, he stifled a yawn. He blinked when Cass was suddenly crouching next to his elbow. “Pup?” She asked softly, eye flashing to his stomach. His mouth parted in surprise before he smiled. Leave it to Cass to find out before anyone else.

                “We don’t know for sure, but maybe.” He said and she smiled.

                “You be good mother.” She stated kissing him on the head before returning to her book.

                Dick grinned at her. Bruce chose that moment to enter. “Ready?” he asked and Dick nodded, putting away his sketch book.

                “Yep,” he replied and Bruce help him put on his heavy winter cloak and they were out the door. Normally, their walk went through the main street by the market and out to the fields but they decided to take a small detour.

                Leslie’s tent was a little bigger than the others around her, due to her treating patients. The scent of herbs wafting from her door was strong. Bruce knocked politely on the post and waited to be given permission to enter. The main room had been turned into a little clinic with cabinets lining the far wall and a cot to one side. A little fire was crackling happily in the center pit. Leslie sat at a table covered in various herbs and ingredients, working on a few basic remedies. She smiled at them as they walked in. “Hello you two, to what do I owe this visit?” She asked pleasantly.

                “We were wondering if you could see if I was carrying?” Dick asked and her smile got bigger.

                “Of course, honey.” She said and gestured to the cot. “Lay down.”

                Dick removed his cloak and handed it to Bruce before doing as he was told. “When was your last heat?” She asked her hands feeling his chest and stomach.

                “The second week of January.” He said.

                “Any symptoms?”

                “Fatigue,” He said going over those he remembered in his head. “Nausea.”

                “Increased appetite,” Bruce supplied.

                “I couldn’t stand the smell of paint this morning. It made me sad.” He pouted slightly and she chuckled.

                “I bet,” she said aware of his talent. “Any dizziness or sore nipples?” When her hand prodded one, he winced. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

                Her hands went to his gut and he felt the trickle of her power. It spiraled down until it reached his center. It gently caressed the light that was growing there.  She held it for a moment before it faded and she smiled at him. “Congratulations, dear. You’re carrying.” Dick grinned happily are her. Bruce shared the look as he sat up. “I want you to come see me every few weeks or so to see how your progressing. Make sure you eat plenty for the both of you and I know Alfred will make sure you get what you need. I would recommend some ginger tea and honey if you’re still nauseous.”

                Dick nodded. “Is there any symptoms we should watch out for?” Bruce asked.

                “Bleeding, severe nausea and vomiting, things that could be cause for concern.” She said. “If you have any questions, feel free to come talk to me.”

                They both nodded and she hugged Dick, grinning. “Congratulations again, dear.” She let go and addressed them. “You’ll both be wonderful parents.”

* * *

 

                Stephanie squealed and hopped up and down, clapping her hands when they told everyone. While Rhea’s reaction wasn’t as extreme as Stephanie’s, she was just as ecstatic and she hugged her little _ani_ tight. The other’s reactions were a bit more muted but the pack resonated with excitement and happiness.

                Dick sat next to Rhea, bundled in a winter cloak as he watched the others train. The decision for him to opt out of remaining training sessions was unanimous. Though he was a little disappointed at that, he felt it was a good decision. “How’s Michael?” He asked.

                Rhea smiled at the mention of the man who was courting her. “He’s great.”

                “So, tell me about him. I’ve hardly seen you since you met him.”

                She gave him a look. “Don’t tell me you didn’t automatically go to Barbara to find out everything you could about him.”

                The fact that what she said was completely true didn’t bother him in the slightest. He had gone to the archive the moment he had a chance and asked for everything Barbara had on a man named Michael from the house of Cain. She had given him a raised eyebrow but soon he had every document pertaining to Cain. He knew he was the second son to a high-class family of nine. His father was an elected official and seemed to one that cared more for the city he lived in than increasing his status. Michael was apprenticed to a banker and seemed to have a promising career in place.

                Dick shrugged at her remark. “Documents don’t tell much about who a person is. I’d like to know how you see him.”

                Rhea’s eyes lit up. “Well, he’s kind and sweet and oh so thoughtful. He’s a complete gentleman whenever we meet. He’s funny and he makes me laugh. I feel so happy when I’m around him. He completes me.” She turned to face him. “Dick, he’s my true mate.”

                Dick grinned at her words. “I figured. After the way you two met, I would have been surprised if he wasn’t.” He thought for a moment. “Invite him to lunch tomorrow. I’d like to meet him properly.”

                Rhea flung herself forward to hug him and he laughed. “Oh Dick, thank you! I’ll go tell him now!” She shot up and ran toward town. Dick watched her go, grinning.

                “Is everything alright with Miss Rhea, Master Dick?” Alfred asked having seen her take off.

                “Yes Alfred. How do you feel about having a guest for lunch tomorrow?”

                “I would assume that this guest is going to be the man Miss Rhea had been having mysterious rendezvous with?”

                “You would assume right. I think it’s time to meet him.”

                Lunch the next day was an interesting affair. Michael was welcomed graciously by their pack and Dick was quite impressed with how well the others (Jason) behaved.  Michael took everything in stride and Dick found himself really liking the man. He was everything Rhea had told him and then some. He was kind and polite and had a good sense of humor. He also stayed an appropriate distance from Dick, given how protective Bruce had gotten. The presence of another Alpha in his territory had grated on his Alpha which was already so close to the surface since Dick was carrying. Michael understood this and took no offense when Bruce wouldn’t let him shake Dick’s hand.

                Once the food was finished. Dick felt a shift in their guest and he straightened. “You wanted to ask me something Michael.” Dick stated.

                Conversations around them died down as Michael made eye contact with him. “Yes,” he said his words strong and confident. “Since you are Rhea’s only family. I wanted to ask your permission to take your sister as my wife and mate.”

                It was silent as everyone waited to hear Dick’s answer. Rhea watched Dick study her true mate nervously. She had seen him do something like this before. He had a way for looking into a person's soul and seeing their true nature. If he found something in Michael that he didn’t like or found to be lacking, he would say no, true mates or not. If she didn’t know any better, she would say it was magic.

                Dick smiled softly. “Only if my sister wishes it.”

                Rhea gasped and her smile grew. Michael turned to her. “Rhea, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?” He held out a hand to her and it was immediately taken.

                “Yes.” Applause erupted around the table at the accepted engagement.

* * *

 

                The wedding was small but lovely. Only family and close friends were invited and it took place in the pavilion next to the city’s square. Dick watched, tears in his eyes, as the girl who had become a sister to him in every way but blood became wife to a good man. He prayed they would be happy together. He knew Michael would take care of her.

                “Congratulations,” said Sophia, Michael’s mother. “Michael told us you were expecting.”

                “Yes, for over a month now.” Dick replied.

                “Motherhood looks good on you, honey. You’re practically glowing.”

                Dick grinned at her compliment. “Thank you.”

                They turned back to watch the happy couple twirl and dance to lively music. “It’s wonderful to see them so happy. Thank you for giving your consent for them to marry. Rhea was all Michael could talk about.”

                “Well, being true mates tends to do that.”

                Sophia chuckled. “That it does. I’m glad to have you in the family, Richard.”

                “Please, call me Dick.” He said and she smiled.

                He looked up to see Bruce standing before them. “You don’t mind if I steal him from you, do you Sophia?” Bruce asked.

                She shook her head. “Not at all, Bruce.”

                Bruce smiled and took Dick’s hand. He led him out to the dance floor. Bruce held him close and they began to move to the rhythm. “You seem happy, love.”

                “I am because she is. After all that’s happened to her, she deserves to be happy.”

                Bruce pulled him in and buried his nose next to Dick’s ear. He breathed in his husband’s scent when he noticed something off. Puzzled, he took another breath. He couldn’t help but let out a happy purr when he figured out what it was. “What?” Dick asked chuckling at his mate’s joy.

                “Your scent has changed, love. I can smell our pup on you.”

                Dick looked at him, shocked. “Really?” Bruce nodded. “What do they smell like?”

                Bruce inhaled. It was subtle, but there was no mistaking the warmth of a summer afternoon with light shining through leaves. “Sunshine.” He said and he felt Dick’s happiness and love through the bond. Today was definitely a happy day.


	18. The Pain of Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

     

                Kage’s hooves crunched through the crisp snow as Dick rode beside Jason. He, Jason, Cass, and Tim decided to take a ride since the wind had died down this morning. They wanted to take a small break together and enjoy each other’s company. Kage and the other horses suddenly became twitchy. “What’s wrong, buddy?” Dick asked to the mighty animal, rubbing the side of his neck.

                Jason stiffened in his saddle. “Do you smell that?” He asked to the others. Dick lifted his nose to the air as Jason slid to the ground, hoping to get a better look at what his nose was telling him. After a minute, Dick followed. He swung his leg over and dropped to the ground. He moved in a different direction than Jason, following his nose.

                The bush next to him rustled and he turned swiftly as a man camouflaged there jumped out at him. Startled, Dick jerked back and placed his arms in front of him. The man latched on to his forearms and yanked him forward. He sneered at him and Dick could smell his rancid breath.  

                As if that was the que, men jumped out from trees and brushes surrounding them.  Dick heard swords being pulled from sheaths as men yelled and cried, engaging his pack in battle. He managed to get an arm free and slammed his elbow into the man’s nose. Dick heard a satisfying crack as the nose broke and blood gushed from his face. He released him and Dick kicked out the knee of another, snapping the tendons. He fell to the ground with a pained howl.

                A thug rushed at him and he ducked under his punch. He sent a shot to the man’s liver and then one to his face. Arms wrapped around him from behind and lifted him off the ground. His lifted his feet and kicked out at a goon come at him from the front. He then sifted his weight and the one behind him was flipped over his shoulder. His feet had trouble finding purchase in the slick snow as he scrambled to get away from the attackers. “Dick, Run! Get out of here!” Jason said again as he was locked in battle with two other thugs.

                He knew he should do as Jason said, but he wasn’t going to leave his family behind to fend for themselves. His nose suddenly picked up a disgustingly familiar scent. He turned to see Zucco stalking towards him. His scared face pulled back in sneer. He carried a wooden club in his hands. Dick felt a familiar anger build up in him and a part of him wanted to rush at the murder and even out the other side of his face. The logical side of him reminded him the Zucco was armed and he wasn’t.

                Dick dodged as Zucco swung at him again and again. He could tell that the man had no training in wielding the weapon. He may have a chance to beat him if he played his cards right. He ducked underneath a swing and punched Zucco in the jaw. Zucco staggered from the surprising strength in the boy’s blow. He spat out blood onto the snow and glared at the boy. Dick got into a loose fighting stance like Bruce had shown him. Zucco struck out at his stomach and he dodged. A twinge of fear filled him at the failed hit. He needed to be careful. He couldn’t let Zucco hit him at the risk of injuring his pup. He reached through the bond to Bruce, urging him to hurry. He could feel him answer back and Dick knew he was on his way. He just had to keep Zucco busy till he got there. He backed up, keeping his eyes on the killer. His advantage was his speed and agility. He just needed to stay out of his reach.

                When Zucco would swing at him, he would dodge and get further away. He could tell it was making him angry. He heard a pained cry from Jason and his attention shifted to try and find the injured Alpha. The momentary distraction cost him dearly. He cried out when the club caught him in the abdomen and he felt something inside him snap. The agony brought him to his knees and he curled in on himself. He glanced up with tears in his eyes and saw Zucco towering over him with an evil grin. “This is for ruining my life, you little shit.” He raised the club and Dick’s eyes caught Bruce’s just as he burst through the trees. He saw the look of horror appear on his face before pain erupted in his head and he knew no more.

                Bruce let out a cry when the blow connected with Dick’s head and he slumped to the ground. The cry swiftly turned into an enraged roar when his Alpha broke the surface and he tackled Zucco before he could land the killing blow. Pinning Zucco to the ground, He rained punch after punch down on him. The man was black, bloody, and swollen before a strike to his back stopped in. Bruce barely felt the pain as he snarled and grabbed his attacker by the throat and threw him into a nearby tree. Seeing the maddened Alpha, the rest of the thugs began to flee, with Tim and Cass casing after them. Jason held his side in pain but it was just a scratch. He watched in fear as Bruce went to Dick’s limp body.

                The battle was over but Bruce’s Alpha didn’t fade as he knelt by his mate. Terror surged through him and his hands shook as he pressed two fingers to the boy’s neck. He felt a strong pulse and nearly sighed in relief. He was only unconscious. His hands fluttered around his head. The side of his face was cover with blood from a cut that bled sluggishly over Dick’s left eyebrow. Bruce ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it to the wound to stem the bleeding. “Dick,” he called hoping to rouse his husband but he remained comatose.  He rubbed his sternum in the hopes that that would work. Nothing. His fear was staring to come back at his unresponsive mate.

                He lifted Dick wrist to his nose and sniffed, hoping his scent might shed a little light on Dick’s current condition. It smelt off. He breathed again and his eyes widened. It was gone. His pup’s scent was gone. “No,” he whispered. He let out a grief-stricken howl, scaring the shit out of Jason.

                “Bruce, is he…” Jason asked scared to finish the sentence.

                “He’s alive, but the pup… We need to get him to Leslie, now.” He scooped Dick up and took off toward town as fast he could without jostling the boy too much.  

                Leslie exited her home just as Bruce and Jason came up. When she was who he was carrying, she gestured them inside. “Place him on the bed, gently.” She said as she began pulling things out of her cupboards. Bruce set him down tenderly before he was shoved aside. “Leslie,” he said but she hushed him.

                Her hands immediately went to the obvious wound on his head. She brushed her magic up and over and was relieved to find no lasting damage. “He only has a concussion. He should be fine when he wakes up.” She said as she whipped the blood from around the cut.

                “Leslie, the pup,” Bruce all but cried. “I couldn’t smell the pup’s scent on him.”

                She looked at the man shocked before turning to her patient. She picked up his wrist and smelt. Nothing. She leaned close to his neck ad took a whiff. Still nothing. Her hands lifted his shirt and immediately saw the big black and blue bruise forming on the skin. She sent her magic in and felt no hemorrhages or eternal bleeding. That was good. Her hand moved to his gut and she delved deep, searching for that little light she had felt only a week before. Nothing. She expanded her search, just in case she missed something and still got nothing.  

                A lump formed in her throat. She turned to frantic father behind her. “I’m sorry Bruce.” She said softly. Bruce’s heart froze in his chest. It couldn’t be. Tear prickled his eyes. “I want to keep him here until he wakes, to keep an eye on him.”

                Bruce simply nodded as he sat down next to the boy that held his heart. He caressed his cool hand and went over what to tell him when he woke.

* * *

 

                The pain he felt on waking sent tears to his eyes and that only made the throbbing in his head worse. He sucked in a deep breath and felt something squeeze his head. A voice spoke softly to him and he struggled to open his eyes to see who it was. His vision was blurry when he cracked his eyelids open and he blinked a couple times to try to clear it. A figure appeared in his line of sight and it took him a moment to figure out who it was. Bruce’s worried face shifted into focus. “Dick, can you hear?” He asked softly.

                Dick nodded but determined that to be a horrible idea when his head exploded in pain, his vision swam, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He swallowed thickly before he opened his eyes again. When did he close them?

                He felt a warm hand on his chest. “Take it easy, love. You took a bad blow to the head.” He looked back up to Bruce before his eyes took in his surroundings. Where was he? “You’re at Leslie’s.”

                Did he ask that out loud? Bruce smiled slightly. “Yes, you did mate.”

                Oh, “What happened?” He asked just noticing how weak he sounded.

                “You, Jason, Tim, and Cass went out for a ride and were attacked.” Oh yeah, he remembered that know.

                “Where are the others?”

                “They’re fine. They’re home.”

                “What about Jason?” Bruce’s eyes narrowed and Dick licked hi lips. “He was injured in the fight.”

                “I saw to Jason just after I did you,” Leslie said as she leaned over him so he could see her. “It was just a scratch. How are you feeling, dear?”

                “Like I got kicked by a horse.” Dick rasped.

                “I’d imagine so. Any blurred vision?”

                “A little.”

                “Well, your speech isn’t slurred so that’s good sign.”

                He went over the incident in his head, trying to remember when he got hit in the head, when his eyes widened. Zucco had struck him in the stomach. The pup! His hands flew to his stomach and he gave a pained yelp when they collided with the tender bruise. Bruce quickly stilled his hands to keep him from hurting himself further. “Bruce, the pup! Zucco, he hit me and-“

                “I know, love.” Bruce said quietly.

                Dick looked to Leslie, who shared Bruce’s somber scent. “What happened to the pup? Is it okay?”

                Leslie looked to Bruce, who sighed shakily. “Dick, when Zucco hit you…it…the pup’s gone, love.”

                Dick stared at Bruce slightly confused before turning to Leslie, hoping to get a more articulate answer. “Dick, dear, the blow to your abdomen caused you to miscarry. Your pup’s gone. I’m sorry.”

                He looked back and forth between them, his expression growing more broken each time. Bruce could smell the grief filling his husband’s scent and he whine softly. “No,” Dick whispered his voice braking. “No.”

                Tears spilled down his cheeks and when he let out a gasping sob, Bruce couldn’t hold back any more. He gently gathered his stricken mate and held him close as he cried, tears dripped from his eyes and fell into his onyx hair.

                Leslie backed away to give the grieving parents some space, whipping away a few tears of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank kate1zena for pointing out an inaccuracy at the being of the chapter and for the invaluable knowledge they provided me. The chapter has been fixed and the inaccuracy has been fixed. If someone finds any inaccuracies that I might have missed or didn't know about, please don't hesitate to let me know. I really want to fix them and improve.


	19. Justice is Served

                Stephanie and Barbara cried when they were told about the pup. Tim and Cass were solemn and Jason was downright furious. He was angry at the man who did this, the world for allowing this to happen, and himself for not being able to protect Dick. Bruce knew he needed to speak to his pack brother, but he was almost too afraid to leave his husband’s bedside. Dick had gotten ill right after the attack. A fever ravaged his body leaving it shaking and pale. Leslie did everything she could for him, giving him herbs and teas to help reduce the fever, but there wasn’t much she could do. She believed his illness to be a combination of the cold, his injuries, and the grief for his lost pup.

                Bruce replaced the warm rag on Dick’s brow with a cool one and he ran his fingers through his love’s hair. “Come on, love. You can beat this. I know you can.” He whispered.

                “You make it sound like I’m dying.” Came a raspy reply. Bruce smiled at the tired blue eyes that looked up at him. “I’m not going anywhere, mate.”

                “I know.” They were silent for a moment, content with each other’s presence, when Bruce felt an emotion building inside Dick. He saw those beautiful sapphire eyes fill with tears.

                “I’m sorry, Bruce. I failed.” He whimpered.

                Bruce shook his head. “No, love, don’t do this to yourself. You know you’re not to blame.”

                “If I had just run like Jason told me.”

                Bruce hushed him. “I was not your fault. It was Zucco’s and no one else’s.” He could tell that those words didn’t have any effect. “Do you remember what I told you when we talked about having pups?”

                Dick nodded. “What did I say, mate?” Bruce urged.

                “That you would love me, no matter if we could have pups or not.” Dick replied as the liquid diamonds trickled from his eyes.

                “That hasn’t changed, love, and it never will.” He pulled Dick into his arms and let him cry, feeling the pain and sorrow brought on by the loss of their pup. He silently cursed Zucco for being the cause of his mate’s suffering. He hoped he would burn in hell.

                As Dick tears slowed, he could feel exhaustion creeping up on him. Bruce placed him back against the pillows and caressed his cheek. “Sleep mate, I’ll be here when you wake.” He said softly and the beautiful eyes closed. He sat there till he was sure Dick was sleeping deeply before he rose and went in search of his pack brother.

                Jason was sitting in his room, sharpening his blade. The blade was the length of his leg from foot to hip and had the words honor, courage, and compassion engraved on the fuller. The rain guard curved in toward the cross guard. The cross guard was also slightly curved and had a few designs etched into the silver with a ruby placed in it center. The handle was wrapped with sturdy leather, dark from oil and use. The pommel was stamped with the Wayne crest on both sides, a crescent moon and three stars. The sword had been a gift from Bruce when he became a captain and was one of his most cherished possessions. He ran a sharpening stone the blade as he heard a knock to the post.

                Bruce pushed aside the cloth when there was no answer and saw Jason glowering down at his weapon. “Jason, we need to talk.”

                The young man scoffed. “About what? How I screwed up? How I let Zucco get his filthy hands on Dick? How I caused him to loose the pup?” His eyes squeezed shut at that last one. It was all his fault. He was the ranking officer there. He should have handled the situation like he was trained to.

                “It wasn’t your fault, Jason.” When he didn’t receive an answer, he sighed and sat on the bed. “I don’t blame you Jason and neither does Dick. In fact, he blames himself.”

                Jason narrowed his eyes at the man. “Why, it wasn’t his fault. Zucco’s the one who…” He trailed off when he saw Bruce’s raised eyebrow. What he just said finally clicked.

                “There is only one person to blame about that night and he will receive justice.” Bruce said. He placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to blame yourself anymore, Jason. For that blame is wrongly placed.” Jason nodded and leaned into the touch, allowing himself a moment of comfort from his brother.

                Bruce gave his shoulder one last squeeze and got up to leave when Jason stopped him. “What will become of Zucco?”

                Bruce’s eyes hardened. “His life is forfeit. His end will come by my blade.”

* * *

 

                Dick woke to the feel of arms wrapping around him. He shifted, mindful of the massive bruise that took up residence on his stomach. He leaned back against Bruce’s strong chest and sighed at the warmth. “How are you?” Bruce asked.

                “Tired,” was his replied despite the fact he’d been resting for days.

                “Your body’s still healing, love. It’ll take some time.”

                Dick hummed. “Did you talk to Jason?”

                “I did,” Bruce replied. “He’s blaming himself.”

                Dick sat up slowly and Bruce rose with him. “It wasn’t his fault, Bruce.” Dick insisted.

                “I know, mate. I told him as much, but these things tend to linger. Hopefully he’ll come to realize it for himself.”

                “He knows that I don’t blame him, right?”

                “I told him that.”

                The was a soft knock at their post and Jason entered. His heart felt heavy as he gazed at his _ani._ He was pale and dark bags hung under his eyes. His hair was damp with sweat and he leaned against Bruce as if he had no strength to hold himself up. Even though he looked like death warmed over, he smiled at him. “Hey, Jase. How are you?”

                Jason blinked. “I should really be asking you that. How are you feeling?”

                “I’m okay,” Dick replied. “Getting better.”

                “That’s good.”

                “I don’t blame you Jason.” Dick said.

                Jason smiled softly at the boy. “I know, Dick. Bruce told me.”

                “Just wanted to make sure.”

                Jason looked to Bruce. “Taisho,” He said and Bruce straightened at his title. “I know that Zucco’s life is yours to take, but I humbly request to act in your stead.”

                The ache in Jason’s chest pushed for this. He needed to be the one to end Zucco’s life, if only to begin to make up for his failure that night. Even though both Bruce and Dick assured him it wasn’t his fault, it still felt like it was.

                Bruce’s Alpha growled at him. He didn’t want to lose his prey again, but a light touch to his arm had him turning toward Dick. His mate gave him a small nod and he looked to Jason. The young Alpha needed this. “Very well, Captain.”

                Jason bowed, “Thank you, Taisho.”

                “When is the execution taking place?” Dick asked.

                “Tomorrow evening,” Jason replied.

                “I want to be there.”

                Jason and Bruce exchanged glances. “Dick, I don’t think-“

                “I need to be there.” Dick affirmed. “This man has taken the lives of people I love. I will see justice done.”

                Bruce relented at the fierce gaze Dick swung his way. He knew his mate needed this as much as Jason needed to be the one to deviler the final blow. “Very well, love, but if you don’t feel strong enough to be there, you’ll come straight back here.”

                “Believe me, I’ll be strong enough for this.” He assured and the two Alpha’s couldn’t find it in themselves to argue.

* * *

 

                It seemed that the whole city showed up to witness the execution. Bruce didn’t know if it was because they wanted to see justice be served or if they were just excited at the aspect of seeing a beheading. Dick stood next to him. He was still pale but he held his head high and his gaze was unwavering as he stared at the murder. Zucco stood just before them with a sneer on his face and his hands bound behind him.

                “Tony Zucco, you have been found guilty of the murder of Mary and John, House of Grayson, last year. Four nights ago, your attack on my mate caused injury to not only to my pack, but the loss of our unborn pup. Your sentence for these crimes is death by beheading. Jason, House of Wayne, has requested to act as your executioner in my stead. Do you have any last words?”

                “Yeah, I got some last words.” His eyes turned to Dick, glaring. “You think this over? They’ll come for you and when they do, you’ll be dead.”

                Bruce’s eyes narrowed. Who was they? His Alpha scraped at him at the idea of his mate still being in danger. He would find these other conspirators, but for now, he will deal with Zucco. “Captain,” Bruce commanded and Jason forced Zucco on his knees, who didn’t tear his gaze away from Dick. Dick watched as the sword flashed in the darkening sun and came down on Zucco’s neck. He didn’t flinch as the head was severed from the body and rolled on the ground. The blood soaked the dirt and the grass drank the red liquid greedily. Dick couldn’t help but feel a grim satisfaction at the man’s death. His parent’s and child’s murder had finally been brought to justice.  

 


	20. Deception in Red

                “They have failed me,” Talia said pacing across the room. Her rage and frustration were building. “How hard is it to kill one insolent child?!”

                “It seems to me that you chose the wrong creatures to finished the job. I, on the other hand, can get you what you want.” The voice speaking was childish but also seemed to echo with a deep and evil tone. Talia turned to the creature, who gazed at her with a gleeful smirk. He vaguely resembled child but the spiked hair, black eyes, pasty white skin, and pointed vampire like fangs ruined the image. He long black nails tenderly stroked a tabby cat with strange markings on its fur and red eyes.

                “What would you suggest, Klarion?” Talia asked the witch boy.

                He grinned maliciously. He held up a clear bottle filled with red powder. “A little persuasion. Just blow some of this in his face and he will do whatever you wish.”

                Talia reached for the bottle but Klarion pulled it back. “I expect to be well paid for this.” He hissed.

                “You’ll have however much gold and jewels you wish.” Talia replied but the demon child shook his head.

                “I expect payment through a favor, though shiny things are nice. Whatever I want from you, Talia. Whenever I want it.”

                Talia hesitated. She didn’t like being in anyone’s debt, much less indebted to the witch boy. But if she wanted to claim what was hers, she would have to make a few sacrifices. “Very well, Klarion. Whatever you desire.”

                Klarion grinned and handed her the bottle. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 

                The sound of a page turning and the scratching of a quill were the only sounds that could be heard in the study. Bruce glanced up from his paperwork. Dick was sitting on the sofa, legs stretched across the cushions and a book in his hand. Ace was laying between Dick’s legs and the back of the sofa and had his head resting on his lap. Dick’s absent-mindedly drew his empty hand down the puppy’s head. Titus was lounging at the foot of the sofa, head resting on his paws.

                “If you keep staring at me like that, I’m going to end up having two holes burned into the side of my head.” Dick said and Bruce blinked. Dick looked up from his book with a smile.

                “How are you feeling?”

                “The same as when you asked me an hour ago, love.”

                Bruce shrugged. All though Dick had mostly recovered from the attack orchestrated by Zucco, he was still pale and moved more slowly than he usually would. The bruise on his stomach had started to turn yellow as it healed but Bruce was more worried about psychological injuries. What Zucco had done had left a scar on both of them and though Dick acted as normal as possible, Bruce knew the truth. The loss of their pup cut him deeply. He saw moments where Dick was nearly overcome with his grief and the only thing he could do was hold him and let him cry. Things were getting better but it was a slow-going process. Bruce just prayed that nothing else would happen to interfere with his recovery.

                Dick sighed, placed his book down, and slipped his legs out from under Ace. The hounds sat up as Dick stood carefully and walked toward his husband. Bruce turned and welcomed his mate into his arms as he straddled his waist. He leaned against him, chest to chest, heart to heart, with his face cradled against his neck. Dick sighed content as he was wrapped in Bruce’s embrace.

                They stayed like that when Dick spoke softly, “It will take time, but I’ll be alright, love. I promise.” Bruce’s answer was a kiss to his hair.

* * *

 

                She waited till the gypsy left, disgusted at the little display of affection her beloved was showing to the little whore. Once Bruce was alone, she slipped into the study. Bruce whirled around at the sound of the side panels rustling and growled. “Talia, what the hell are you doing here?”

                She gave him a sultry smile and strutted up to him, swinging her hips suggestively. “What? Don’t you remember how many times we meet like this? Alone in your study?” She stroked her gloved fingers down his chest. His hand stopped her by her wrist before she could go any farther.

                “That’s over, Talia. I’m married and mated.”

                “That’s only a minor inconvenience, beloved.” She whispered.

                Bruce glowered at her. “’A minor inconvenience’?” He hissed through gritted teeth. He tossed her hand away from him. “I will never be yours.”

                She turned away from him. Her hand subtly reaching into a pouch on her belt, clinching tight to the red powder hidden there. “On the contrary, beloved, you’ll be mine soon enough.” She turned sharply and blew the dust into his face.

                Bruce staggered into his desk, coughing and hacking. The powder strung his eyes and burned his mouth and nose. “What the hell did you just do to me?” He bellowed rubbing at his eyes.

                Talia watched gleefully as the powder seeped into his skin. Red veins appeared around his eyes before being sucked into them. His whole eye, sclera, iris, and pupil became a deep red. He stood straight. “Come to me, beloved.” She said raising her arms to him.

                Bruce marched to her without hesitation and swept her into his embrace. He kissed her deeply and passionately, tongue rubbing against hers. She pulled away and caressed his face. “Listen to me carefully beloved.” His red eyes gazed at her. “I want you to hurt your little mate, in every way you know he fears. I want you to break him. Reduce him to nothing more than what he is, a measly little Omega.  And when he’s nothing more than a hollow shell, I want you to end him.”

                “Yes, mistress.” Bruce replied monotoned.

                She smiled. “Good,” she said before giving him another heated kiss. “Once you’re finished, come to me.”

                Talia released him and slipped back out of the study just as Bruce’s eyes returned to normal. He shook his head to try and clear it, wondering when he had stood up. He looked to his desk and noticed a few of his papers had been knocked to the floor. He looked at them puzzled. When had that happened? He bent down to pick them up when Alfred entered. “Sir, lunch will be served soon.”

                “Alright, Alfred, I’ll be right there.” He replied. He took one more look at his desk, then shook his head. He’d figure it out later and went to join his pack for lunch.  


	21. Something's Wrong

                Dick was confused. Bruce had been avoiding him since yesterday. He was quite all through lunch and dinner. He didn’t want to go on their usual walk and he completely ignored him when they went to bed. He wondered if he had done something wrong. He decided to confront him in his study before dinner and try to figure out what was going on. He knocked on the post and heard a normal ‘come in’. When he entered, he saw Bruce stiffen, but he didn’t bother to look up. “What is it?” He growled. Something was definitely wrong.  

                “I came to check on you.” He said casually.

                “I’m fine.” Came a curt reply.

                “I just was wondering if anything was wrong.”

                “I said I was fine, Richard.” Dick’s head tilted at that.

                “Since when do you call me Richard?” He questioned.

                “Since that’s your name. Is there something relevant you came in here for or are you just deliberately wasting my time?”

                Dick’s head snapped back at that retort. “You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

                Bruce just gazed at him with a cold expression. “Contrary to your belief, _little mate_ , my world does not revolve entirely around you.” He watched almost gleeful as the boy’s expression turned pained with his remark. “Now if you don’t mind, I have important work to do.” He then preceded to return his attention to the papers on his desk.

                Dick opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He soon left. It was clear that Bruce was angry at him about something, but he couldn’t figure out what. That last remark had hurt. Bruce had never spoken to him like that. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

                Bruce didn’t acknowledge him all through dinner again and Dick was too upset to try to strike up a conversation with him. He was pretty sure Cass was aware something was going on between them but she didn’t say anything. When the meal was finished, Bruce strode out without a word and back to his study. “Okay, what has got his panties in a twist?” Jason asked looking to Dick.

                He shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. He’s been like that since lunch yesterday.”

                “Did you cockblock him or something?”

                Dick glared at him. Cass touched his shoulder. “Fighting?” she questioned.

                Dick’s shoulders rose again. “I don’t know. If we are, I have no idea what we are fighting about. He won’t talk to me.”

                “Did you try?” Tim asked.

                “Yes, I went to his study just before dinner and he said he was busy.”

                “Try again.” Cass said and Dick nodded.

* * *

 

                It was quite late when Bruce returned. Dick had attempted to wait up for him, but had fallen asleep. As Bruce gazed down at the boy, a bolt of hatred filled his chest and Dick stirred. He quickly suppressed the felling, not wanting to wake him. His hands itched to snap his neck. He was the reason Bruce couldn’t be with his mistress. Soon though, this problem will be eradicated. Permanently.

                Dick awoke the next morning to cold sheets. He rolled over and saw the other half of the bed empty. He sighed. He had hoped to talk to Bruce last night, but it seemed he fell asleep before he came in, if he had come to bed at all. A thought came unbidden into his mind. What if Bruce was growing tired of him? It hadn’t even been a year and Bruce was acting like their marriage had run its course. What if everything Talia said was true? He shook his head and berated himself. It wasn’t true. Nothing a woman like Talia said ever was. He just needed to be better.

                Once he was dressed, Dick hurried out to breakfast, hoping to see Bruce. The only ones at the table was the pack. No Bruce. “Where’s Bruce?” He asked.

                “Master Bruce went to inspect the West guard posts early this morning. He did not say when he would be back.” Alfred said as he sat down and handed him a plate.

                “Oh,” Dick replied a little dejected.

                “Did you two talk?” Tim asked.

                Barbara and Alfred looked at the boy confused. “Talk about what?” Barbara asked.

                “Dick and Bruce are fighting.” Tim replied taking a bit of his breakfast.

                “We’re not fighting.” Dick said

                “Then what would you call it?” Jason questioned.

                “I don’t know. He just won’t talk to me.”

                “I think he’s being broody. It happens sometimes.” Jason stated.

                Dick stood. “I think I’m going to go for a walk. Thanks for the meal Alfred.” He said and left before anyone could say anything. Alfred’s mouth pressed into a thin line when he noticed that the young master’s breakfast hadn’t been touched.

* * *

 

                “He won’t talk to me, Rhea. I don’t know what I did wrong.” Dick said as he folded the shirt in his hands. He had walked around the city for nearly an hour before he found himself standing outside Rhea’s and Michael’s home. She had just finished a load of laundry when Dick showed up. They sat in the main room of the house and finished folding the load together.

                “I don’t know what to tell you, Dick. You just might have to wait for him to come to you.” Rhea replied putting a pair of pants into the neat pile.

                “I tried to confront him about it in his office and he was rather rude. I don’t think he came to bed last night either.”

                Rhea hummed mulling over the information he told her. “Just give him time. Might just be something silly.”

                “Maybe,” It was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Do you think that maybe…he might be…you know…getting tired of me?” He trailed off toward the end that Rhea had to strain to hear it.

                “Not for a minute.” She said with conviction. “Dick, he’s crazy about you. Anyone can see that. Just give him some time and he’ll talk to you when’s ready.”

                Dick sighed. “Yeah, probably. I just can’t help thinking that maybe I’m not-“

                “I’m going to stop you right there.” Rhea said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let your mind get in the way, Dick. He loves you. I know he does and so do you.” She pulled him into a hug and he held her tight.

                They stayed like that for a while till Dick noticed something different. “Rhea, your scent’s  changed. Are you okay?”

                She pulled back and blushed and it suddenly clicked. “Wait…are you carrying?” He asked excitement growing in his chest.

                She looked at him bashfully. “We were going to wait to tell everyone.” Dick’s hesitant smile burst into a full-blown grin as he pulled her into a bear hug.

                “That’s wonderful, Rhea! I’m so happy for you!” She giggled when they rocked back and forth.

                “When did you find out?” Dick asked pulling away.

                “Last week, we wanted to wait for a few more till we were absolutely certain.” She paused growing a little subdued. “I’m sorry Dick. I know it’s soon, especially after…”

                A small bubble of sadness rose in his throat but he popped it quickly. “Don’t ever apologize for a pup, Rhea. They’re a blessing from the _kami_.” He said before hugging her again and she giggled.

* * *

 

                Bruce was in the room when he entered. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Hopefully, if he played this right, he could finally figure out what was going on. He walked forward and Bruce didn’t acknowledge him. “Bruce, what is going on?” He asked and got no answer. “I don’t know what I did to upset you, but I’m sorry.”

                No answer. He felt frustration kindle in his stomach. “You can’t just ignore me, Bruce. When need to talk this out.”

                “There’s nothing to talk about.” He said without turning. Dick’s frustration grew.

                “Nothing to talk about? Bruce, you’ve been actively avoiding me for the last few days. There’s obviously something that needs to be discussed.”

                Bruce stood and stared at him coolly. “You wouldn’t understand. You are merely a child.”

                The frustration grew into anger. Dick glared at him. “’Merely a child’? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

                “You are immature and whiny. You constantly need attention and want to talk all of the time.”

                “I hate to break it to you, Bruce, but that’s how a marriage works. We talk to each other. This is a partnership not a dictatorship.”

                “You don’t get lecture me.” He growled.

                “Now who’s acting like a child?” Dick taunted. “You don’t get to give me the cold shoulder for days and then speak to me like this.”

                “I can speak to you any way I want. I’m the Alpha, not you.”

                Dick’s furry exploded. “You’re not acting like an Alpha! You’re acting like a spoiled brat!” Bruce turned to walk away, but Dick was having none of that. “Don’t you walk away from me!”

                Bruce moved so fast he didn’t see it coming. Dick back up and was bent backward as Bruce’s hand squeezed his jaw, bringing their face’s close. Dick gasped as the grip tightened. Bruce’s eyes seemed to flash red for a moment and he bared his fangs. “I don’t take orders from you, Omega. Speak to me like that again and you’ll regret it. Do you understand?” He growled. Dick felt a white-hot bolt of fear shock him. His eyes were wide and he could barely breathe.

                When Dick didn’t answer, Bruce growled and his fingers pressed into the space between the curve of his jaw and his ears. Dick winced at the pain. “I said, do you understand me, mate?” Bruce nearly yelled shacking him slightly.

                “Y-yes.” Dick replied weakly. Bruce held him like that for a minute more before releasing him and stalking out of the room.

                Dick stared after him, shocked. He tried to get his breath back and calm his shacking limbs. He’d never seen Bruce like that before and it terrified him.


	22. It Isn't Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and attempted rape.

                Dick rubbed Ace’s head as he curled up on a couch in the sitting room. His mind kept playing back the scene from yesterday. Bruce’s behavior was troubling. He had never seen him angry and didn’t know if this was normal. If it was… His head snapped up as Alfred entered. “Hello, young sir. How are you today?”

                “I’m…I’m fine Alfred. How are you?” Dick said.

                Alfred raised an eyebrow a hearing his hesitant start. “I would say that my day would be much better once you tell me what’s bothering you.”

                “It’s nothing.” Dick replied. The look he received told him the Alfred didn’t believe him for a second. He paused before asking what he had been wanting to know all day. “Has Bruce ever been angry, like really angry?”

                Alfred wasn’t really surprised by the question, considering what was going on between the two husbands. “He gets angry, like everyone, but I wouldn’t say he’s ever truly lost his temper. I’ve seen him get quite cross at times, but never truly angry.”

                Dick pondered this before asking his next question. “Does he…does he ever get violent when cross?”

                Alfred stared at the boy who gazed up at him through his bangs. Suspicion began to bloom in his mind and a little fear. “Not that I’ve seen.” He paused. “Sir, has something happened?”

                Dick stuttered. “I don’t-“

                “Master Dick, if Master Bruce has hurt you, I need to know.”

                “He didn’t hurt me, per say. He just grabbed me.”

                “Grabbed you?” Alfred clarified and Dick nodded. “How did he grab you, sir?”

                “It doesn’t matter-“

                “Yes sir. It matters.” Alfred said sternly.

                “It was just heat of the moment. We had an argument and he grabbed me. That’s it.” Dick insisted.

                “It doesn’t matter if you were having an argument. He should never grab you threateningly. Did he say anything to you?”

                Dick remained silent. Alfred released a little of his Beta and the young master shrunk in his seat. “Richard, tell me.”

                “He-he said not to give him orders or-or I’d regret it.” Dick whimpered.

                Alfred’s Beta receded and he sighed. “I’ll speak with Master Bruce.”

                Dick shook his head. “No, Alfred. I don’t want him angry at me anymore than he already is.”

                “What he did wasn’t right.”

                “I know that.”

                “But so does he,” Alfred crouched down in front of the boy. “I am going to speak to Bruce and I want you to tell me if this ever happens again.”

                Dick sighed and nodded.

* * *

 

                Alfred wasn’t surprised to find Bruce hold up in his study. It had become like his cave when he wanted to brood. He stood and waited for the Master to acknowledge him. “What is it, Alfred?” He said looking up from his work.

                “It has come to my attention that you have not been treating Master Dick the way you should be.” At the mention of the boy’s name, Alfred saw something flash in his Alpha’s eyes and his own narrowed.

                “What were you told?”

                “That in anger, you grabbed him quite forcefully.”

                Bruce sighed. “I did. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” He said honestly. “We were just having a petty argument.”

                “’A petty agreement’ you say?” Alfred responded with a huff. “If that is how you are going to react when you have a mere ‘petty argument’, I shudder to think what will happen when you two have a real fight.”

                “It was an accident, Alfred. It won’t happen again.” Bruce promised.

                “It better not, because if I find a single bruise on that boy, body or soul, I will become cross.” Alfred hissed and Bruce felt a slight twinge of fear of his loyal Beta. “Just remember, Master Bruce, you are not too old to be bent over my knee.” With that, Alfred walked out.

                The fury inside Bruce burned hot. How dare that little brat turn his most loyal friend against him! Well, he would make sure Richard knew his place.

* * *

 

                Dick was cleaning his art supplies when he felt Bruce enter the bedroom. He was seething and it scared him a little, but he wasn’t going to let that control him. He paid no mind to his mate as he went about his task. Finally, Bruce spoke, “You talked to Alfred.”

                “Of course, I talked to Alfred. Who else am I going to talk to when you’re being a prick?” Dick said and he heard Bruce growl at the insult.

                “You had no right to do that.”

                Dick whirled around. “No, you had no right!” He shouted. “You don’t get to touch me like that and expect me to just take it.”

                He glared at Bruce. “And if you ever touch me like that again, it will be the last time you ever will.”

                Bruce stomped toward him, trying to be intimidating, but Dick stood his ground. “You are my mate. I’ll touch you in any way that I want.”

                Dick bared his fangs. “I don’t know what the hell happened to turn you into the biggest asshole on the face of the planet, but I’ve had enough.” He attempted to move around him but Bruce grabbed his arm tightly.

                “Let me go,” Dick spat and Bruce’s eyes flashed.

                “You do not give me _orders_.” And he threw Dick to the floor.

                He landed hard, sending a pain shooting through his hip. He barely had time to turn over when Bruce was on top of him. “You _will_ learn your place, Omega.” He spat the last word like an insult.

                Dick wrestled and squirmed to try and get free, but it was no use. Bruce was bigger than him. His mind suddenly flashed to the Shitty Pack and he panicked. He twisted as Bruce attempted to restrain his arms. “This is where you belong. You are an Omega, nothing more.” He stated and it pained Dick’s heart to hear it coming from his love.

                Bruce tore his shirt open and pinned his wrists above his head with a hand. “You are good for nothing more than a fuck toy and that’s what I will make you.”

                “No,” Dick cried. “No, Bruce, please!” His pleas were cut off as a mouth sealed over his and a tongue forced its way in. Dick could feel tears spilling from his eyes. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. He bit down on the invading muscle and Bruce jerked back with a yelp. He sneered at Dick and his free hand struck him across the cheek.

                Dick’s cry of pain was soon followed by another as fangs sunk into the skin of his chest, leaving behind bright red teeth marks that were surely going to bruise. He continued to bite his way down to the hem of his pants and then back up. “Bruce, stop! Please!” he begged.

                Bruce’s head snapped up to look at him and he gasped in shock. Staring at him were not Bruce’s usual twilight eyes but a red so dark it almost seemed black. This wasn’t Bruce. This wasn’t his mate. Bruce took advanced of Dick momentary disbelief to move his hands to his pants to try and undo his belt. Dick snapped back to awareness and he went to stop him. “No!” He cried but Bruce just knocked his hands away. “No!”

                Dick’s head turned to try and find something to fend him off and he spied a boot resting by the chair just above his head. He grabbed it just as Bruce tore off his belt and started pulling his pants down his hips. Before they could go more than an inch, Dick swung the boot and the heel struck Bruce in the side of the head, hard.

                He cried out and rolled off him. Dick backed up swiftly. He watched Bruce shake his head trying to clear it. He froze when he looked at him. Night instead of blood. “Bruce?” Dick whispered terrified.

                “Dick?” He replied feebly. His eyes widened when he saw the state his mate was in. Shirt torn and pants undone, angry bite marks on his torso, and tears rolling down his face. His heart clinched when he saw and felt Dick’s fear. Fear of him. “Oh _kami_ , what did I do? What did I _do_?!” He bellowed, scrambling to his feet and tearing from the room.

                Dick flinched away from him when he moved and sat frozen as he left. His whole body was trembling and his breath was coming out in ragged gasps. He moved slowly and grabbed the side of the bed to aid him into a sitting position. He turned toward it and clutched at the sheets. He buried his face into the mattress, begging for what just happened to be nothing more than a nightmare. He wasn’t that lucky. The sound of his footsteps made his head snap up in terror. Had whatever was in Bruce taken over again? Had he come back to finish what he started? When the worried face of Cass appeared instead, he broke down.

                He sobbed as Cass knelt next to him. Her hand wavered above his back, trying to guess if physical touch will help or make it worse. She decided to try and when Dick didn’t react to the touch, she began to rub soothing circles across his shoulders. “Happened?” She asked softly.

                “He-he attacked me.” Dick choked out. “He was going to…” He trailed off but he didn’t need to finish.

                “Bruce attacked you?” Cass said trying to clarify.

                Dick turned to her and frantically shook his head. “No, it wasn’t him. It wasn’t Bruce.”

                “Don’t you dare try to justify it, sir.” Alfred said as he entered, livid.

                “No, Alfred, you don’t understand. It wasn’t Bruce. It was something else.” Alfred opened his mouth to argue but Dick cut him off. “His eyes were red, Alfred, blood red.”

                Cass and Alfred stared at him in astonishment. “It was like something was inside him, controlling him. When I hit him in the head, he seemed to come out of it. He looked at me like he was horrified about what he was doing before he ran. It wasn’t Bruce.” Dick insisted.

                Silence pressed on their ears with the implication about what Dick just told them. Alfred came to his senses first. “Cassandra, I want you to send a messenger to Zatanna immediately. We’re going to need her help in this matter.”

                Cass nodded before she gave Dick shoulder a squeeze and left the Beta and Omega alone. Alfred turned to the young master, his soul aching at the sight of him. “Come on, Master Dick. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	23. Pain Isn't Always Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                The others jerked up from their tasks when Bruce burst into the sitting room. He was a mess and staggering, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. “Bruce, what’s wrong?” Jason asked moving toward him. When he placed a hand on his shoulder, Bruce flinched away.

                “Dick,” he gasped. “Help Dick.”

                Cass immediately pushed past him and hurried to the room with Alfred following close behind. “What the hell happened?” Jason demanded.

                “I attacked him.”

                Stephanie, Tim, Jason stared at him in shock. “You what?” Jason continued softly. Anger was build inside him quickly.

                “I attacked him. I don’t know what happened. I just saw red and then I couldn’t stop myself.” Bruce said and his head snapped back from the force of Jason’s punch.

                “You son of a bitch!” He shouted as Tim jumped between him and his intended target.

                “Jason, stop!” Stephanie cried tugging on his arms.

                “How could you do that to him?! He loves you!”

                “Jason, stop.” They turned to see Cass standing in the doorway. “Bruce not himself.”

                They looked at her confused. “What do you mean, Cass?” Tim asked.

                “Bruce possessed.” They turned to look at the man kneeling on the ground.

                “What the hell are you talking about?” Jason spat.

                “When he attacked Dick, eyes turned red. Dick hit him with shoe to bring to senses.” She said. At the mention of Dick’s name, his eyes flashed red and they all saw. Stephanie gasped and Jason’s anger dialed down to a simmer.

                “I’m going to go talk to Alfred. Keep him here. He’s not allowed within ten feet of Dick till we fix this.” Jason ordered glaring at Bruce.

                Cass nodded and turned to Stephanie. “Go to messenger and send for Zatanna. Need magical help.”

                Stephanie quickly left the room. Tim and Cass stared at Bruce, who had yet to rise from his kneeling position on the floor. This situation had just become a lot more complicated.

* * *

 

                Jason entered the room to see Dick sitting on the bed with Alfred carefully wiping at his chest. There were angry red bite marks all along his torso with a few still bleeding. Jason had to quickly reign in his Alpha. No one, especially Dick, deserved to be treated like this. He wanted so much to be angry with Bruce, but if what Cass said was true, then Bruce wasn’t to blame.

                Dick turned to see him and his heart twisted at the tear-stained face. “Is Bruce okay?” he asked. Leave it to Dick to care more about some else than himself.

                “He’s fine. He told us what happened.”

                “It wasn’t his fault, Jason. He’s being control.” Dick insisted.

                “I know, Dick. Cass told us. They’re sending for Zatanna to fix this.” He came and sat down next to him. “In the meantime, I think it would be best if you left till she got here.”

                “Why?”

                “When Cass mentioned your name, Bruce’s eyes went red. I don’t think it’s safe for you to be anywhere around him until we can get help.” Jason explained.

                Dick hesitated. “But what if he tries to find me?”

                “I’ll make sure that he doesn’t.”

                Dick nodded as Alfred finished his work and helped him put on a new shirt. He then packed a small bag of clothes for him to take. “You’re going to stay with Michael and Rhea.” Jason said as he led him to the side panels. “We going to go this way. I don’t want you to go through the house.” He let out a loud whistle and Titus and Ace raced to the house from the woods. They circled around them and Ace gave Dick’s hand a lick, sensing his distress. Dick gave him a watery smile and scratched him behind the ears.

                Jason walked next to him with the dogs flanking them. No words were exchanged, as Dick was too upset and Jason too angry. When they arrived at Rhea’s home, Jason knocked. The cloth pulled back and Rhea’s smiling face quickly dropped when she saw Dick’s tears. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She asked as she embraced him.

                “Let’s get inside and I’ll explain everything.” Jason replied and they entered the house. Michael saw them come in and he grew concerned at the somber sadness swirling in their scents.

                “What’s going on?” He asked as Rhea set Dick in a chair. She then went to the kitchen and brought out a kettle filled with water and placed it over the fire.

                “Dick was attacked.” Jason said.

                “Was it that awful group of Betas and that Alpha?” Rhea asked. She set up a tea pot with Chamomile tea leaves and waited for the water to boil.

                “No, the attacker was Bruce.”

                There was a gasp and a clatter of china as Rhea fumbled with a tea cup. “That’s absurd. Bruce would never do such a thing.”

                “I know,” Jason replied. “We think he was bewitched.”

                “Bewitched?” Michael said with a hint of skepticism. “Like someone put a spell on him?”

                Jason nodded. “His eyes were red and he was acting completely out of character.” He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “He’s been acting completely weird for a couple days. I should have seen it.”

                “It wasn’t your fault, Jason.” Dick said softly.

                “It wasn’t yours either, Dick.”

                Dick head remained bowed when he spoke. “Everything that’s been happening is connected to me in some way. Perhaps if he had never met me, he’d be happy.”

                “Don’t you dare.” Jason growled as he knelt in front of the boy. “I’m not going to let you wish yourself away. Look at me.”

                When Dick didn’t respond, he placed a gentle hand under his chin and lifted his head. Fresh tears were leaking from his red-rimmed eyes. “I know all of this feels hopeless, but don’t you give up. I’ve never seen Bruce happier than when he’s with you. You are his heart and soul. He couldn’t live without you. It would destroy him.” He reached up and erased the wetness on his cheeks. “I know now it seems bleak because of all the shit’s that’s been happening, but it won’t last forever. The night is darkest just before the dawn. Be brave, _ani_. It will get better.”

                Dick smiled at Jason and leaned into the hug he gave him. Jason placed a kiss to his head and stood. “What happens now?” Michael asked.

                Jason turned his attention to the young couple. “We have a friend coming whose an expert in all things mystical. They’re going to try to lift the curse on Bruce. In the meantime, I ask that you let Dick stay here until we get everything sorted. It will be safer than at the house.”

                “Of course, he’s always welcome here.” Michael said and Dick smiled weakly at him.

                “I’ll be by later to give an update, but it’ll take our friend a day at least to get here.” Jason said. He looked to Dick. “It’ll be okay, Dick. You’ll see.” Dick just nodded.

                Jason left as the kettle whistled and Rhea pulled it off the fire. She poured the hot water into the tea pot and let the leaves seep. Silence permeated the air as she prepared the drink. She handed Dick a warm cup and he held it in his palm, watching his reflection on the surface of the liquid. The pathetic boy that stared back looked like nothing more than a child and his mind played back Bruce’s words.

“ _This is where you belong. You are an Omega, nothing more. You are good for nothing more than a fuck toy and that’s what I will make you.”_

Tears sent a ripple through the tea, disrupting the image. A hand came up to cover his eyes, grimacing as poison-tipped claws tore through his chest and into his heart. He felt a soft hand take the untouched cup from him and loving arms wrapped around him, hushing him. A strong, warm hand rested against his back. He pretended, just for the moment, that it was his parents with him, surrounding him in their love. It only made the pain all the worse.


	24. Price of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                Bruce sat at the dining table, hands clasped in front of him as his eyes stared at the far wall. The attack kept playing over and over in his head. It was like he was watching someone else in his body hurt his mate and he sucked in a sharp breath. He hurt his mate. He hurt his mate dearly and in more than just the attack. He went over the last few days in his head and he was appalled at his behavior toward Dick. He was blatantly rued and insensitive to him. There was an anger and resentment towards him that held no rational bases in his mind and he had no idea where it was coming from. No doubt it was due to the spell. He also couldn’t for the life of him figure out how he was bewitched.

                He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind flashed to the look Dick had given him and he pressed his fingers into his eyes until light exploded across his vision, trying desperately to rid himself of the image. It didn’t work.

                He hadn’t seen Dick since yesterday and that was probably for the best. He didn’t know how he would react to seeing him and he would rather avoid attacking the boy again. He didn’t deserve that. In fact, he didn’t deserve to be with him. Ever since they met, he’s brought nothing but pain to his love. The Alpha and his Betas attacking him twice, his parents murder, the loss of their pup, and now this. He wouldn’t be surprised if he never wanted to have anything to do with him after this.

                “Master Bruce,” Alfred’s voice brought him temporarily out of his self-loathing. Alfred felt guilt wrap around his heart at the sight of his Alpha. Bruce’s eyes were red-rimmed and blue bruises hung under his eyes from both negative emotions and lack of sleep. He could see that this was tearing him up just as much as it was the young master. He should have never thought Bruce would ever hurt Dick so willingly. He was more likely to take his own life then harm the boy. “Zatanna is here.” He said softly, as if speaking any louder would provoke the wired Alpha.

                Bruce nodded once. “Bring her in.” Alfred gestured to the door way and Zatanna entered. She wore the robes of a _miko_ , a red _hakama_ and a white _haori_. Her inky black hair was tied back with a white ribbon. Her blue eyes softened when they met Bruce’s exhausted ones.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time?” She said kindly. Bruce didn’t respond as she sat across from her. “Alfred explained to me what happened with your mate. Now I need to know what happened on your end.”

Bruce sighed carding his fingers through his hair again. “I don’t know. For the past few days, I’ve been completely out of character when it comes to him. Whenever anyone mentions his name or I think about him, I become increasingly angry. When I’m around him, I’m rued and dismissive and a complete asshole to him. And when he speaks, I want to hurt him. I want to silence him.” He took a shaky breath and continued. “When I attacked him, my vision just went red and then it was like watching someone else in my body but I could feel everything and was powerless to stop it.”

“What did stop you?” She asked.

“A hard boot heel to the head. When I came to my senses, I got the hell out of there. I don’t know what would have happened if I had stayed.”

Zatanna hummed. “It sounds like some kind of forced out-of-body experience. I can feel the hum of magic around you.” She held up a hand to him and focused. “It’s strong and familiar somehow. I’ll need to see what exactly we’re dealing with before I can find a way to break the spell.”

She raised her hands and chanted. Bruce gasped as he stiffened and his eyes bled red. Zatanna held the enchantment for a moment before breaking it with a huff. Bruce blinked and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the weird feeling.

“Well, it’s a spell of persuasion and a powerful one at that if it suppressed your mating bond.”

“What is a spell of persuasion?” Bruce asked.

“It’s an enchantment of the mind. The caster can place a suggestion into the mind of their victim and they will carry it out. They can be tricky to place though. The caster must be very specific or a strong mind could find a loophole in the command they are ordered to carry out. I don’t know the specifics of the order given but it seems that someone really doesn’t like your mate. Know anyone like that?” Zatanna asked as she began pulling things out of her pack.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “I can think of someone.”

“Luckily, I can break the curse. It takes a quite a bit of power and energy, but it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. The curse was administered through a powder and once your body expels it, the curse can be broken.”

 Ingredients began to pile on the table when she addressed Alfred. “Could I borrow a bowl, a cup and some water, please?” Her eyes flickered to Bruce. “And a bucket as well.”

“Of course,” Alfred said as he busied himself with retrieving the requested items. Zatanna quickly began to put together a potion to fix this mess as Bruce watched with mild fascination. “You said the magic was familiar?” He asked and she nodded.

“Magic is like fingerprints, unique to each person. When someone casts a spell, they leave a little of themselves in the magic. It’s like an artist signing their work.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “Is it possible to find out who cast the spell on me?”

“Yes, I’ve felt this signature before but I can’t quite recall where. I’ll ponder on it and inform you on it at the gathering.” Bruce nodded once in agreement. Once the ingredients were mixed into a soup-like concoction, Zatanna whispered a few words and the potion bled white. She poured it into the cup and handed it to Bruce along with the bucket.

“I’m warning you, it’s not going to be pleasant.” She said and his eyes hardened. He tipped the cup back and chugged it. It was revolting and made him gag but he was determined to keep it down. Once the last of the dregs slid down his gullet, he set the cup down and shuddered. He waited, wondering when it would happen, when a searing pain shot from his gut up to his eyes and he let out a broken gasp.

Alfred looked on concerned as Master Bruce stiffened. His eye went red again and red lines branched out from them. He lurched over the bucket with a pained moan and began to expel the contents of his stomach. He shuttered and shook as the potion did its work.

It took a good five minutes for the pain to stop and he was nursing quite a headache when he uncurled from around the bucket. The contents of the bucket had him wrinkling his nose. The white of the potion he drank was obvious but there was also a patch of red glowing in its center. Zatanna chanted and the headache vanished. She slumped slightly against the chair and Alfred brought her a cup of water. She thanked him and took a couple sips as her energy slowly returned.

“Is it done then?” Bruce asked.

Zatanna sat up and raised her hand toward him again, he felt her magic wash over him but there was no pain like before. She nodded. “The spell is broken. You’re cured.” She said. Bruce sighed in relief.

“I’d like to see Dick as well. I want to make sure that there is no residual magic clinging to him as well.” She said as she packed her bag.

“I’ll take you to him.” Alfred replied.

Zatanna turned back to her patient. “I would wait for at least an hour to make sure there are no side effects. Magic can be tricky like that.” Bruce nodded as she left with Alfred.

He sat there for a moment. The spell may be broken but he still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at his actions. Spell or no, he still hurt his mate and he just hoped that Dick could find it in his heart to forgive him.

* * *

 

                Dick scrubbed dishes as Rhea stood next to him drying, needing a distraction. His bond with Bruce had burned with pain a few moments ago and Rhea had to stop him from rushing out to make sure the Alpha was alright. He could feel her eyes on him but he didn’t acknowledge it. The silence pressed down on them until Rhea sighed. “You’re going to have to talk about what happened eventually.” She said offhand.

                “There’s nothing to talk about.”

                Rhea gave him a look. “We both know that’s not true.”

                “What do you want me to say Rhea?” Dick asked finally looking at her. “How would you feel if Michael hurt you that way?”

                She didn’t know how to respond and Dick knew it. “Exactly. Even though I know it wasn’t him, it’s his face I see. How am I supposed to cope with the fact the love of my life tried to rape and hurt me?” His hands lowered into the soapy water and his head bowed. “How can I cope with the fact that this could be the end of us?”

                Rhea gaze at him with sympathy as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You right, I don’t know how I could deal with something like that, but I do know what I would do. I would remember all the good times we had. I would remember that I love him with all my heart and the I would fight to keep him. You need to ask yourself something, Dick. Can you live without him?”

                Dick thought for a moment before he turned to her, eyes determined. “Yes, but it wouldn’t be living.”

                She smiled at him and a knock came at the door. She called for them to enter and Alfred slipped passed the cloth with a lovely female right behind him. Dick dried his hands on a towel as he turned to greet them. “Master Dick, this is Zatanna. She’s a _miko_ and an old friend of the family.”

                Dick bowed to her and she bowed back. “Hello, Dick. How are you?” She asked politely.

                “I’m okay. Have you seen to Bruce? Is he alright?” He asked concerned.

                “He’s fine. I was able to remove the spell.”

                “So, he _was_ cursed.”

                Zatanna’s head nodded. “With a very powerful spell. But he will be his old self in no time.” Dick was relieved but wasn’t particularly comforted. “I came to make sure there was no residual magic on you.”

                Dick’s eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t even thought of that. “Don’t worry, it’s virtually painless.” She said misinterpreting his reaction. She held out her hand to him and he felt a tingling sensation faze through his body. It was quite like Leslie’s but much stronger. It was held for a minute before fading and she smiled at him. “There’s no magic on you. You’re fine.”

                Dick gave her a thankful smile. “I’ll take my leave of you now. I have some work I need to do. Take care, Dick.” She said and he returned her farewell.

                Alfred turned to Dick. “We can go home now, if you’re ready.”

                Dick hesitated. “Actually, I need a minute to myself…to…to clear my head.” He said slipping passed Alfred to the door, Ace and Titus following at his heels. Alfred and Rhea exchanged a glance. Things were going to be tense for a while.

* * *

 

                Bruce watched Dick as he stood in the field, Ace and Titus playing a few yards away. The snow had melted and soaked into the ground, giving the browned grass a wet and matted consistency. He could feel the emotional turmoil his husband was in and the guilt inside his chest grew painfully. He had come looking for him when Alfred returned with Dick’s bag but no Dick. The wind ruffled Dick’s cloak and brushed back his bangs from his forehead. His eyes were on the horizon, but not really seeing it. “Is there something you wanted to say?”

                Dick’s hollow voice drew Bruce out of his musings. He opened his mouth the speak but the words caught in his throat. “I don’t know how to fix this, Dick.” He got out and Dick bowed his head. “I hurt you.”

                “It wasn’t you,” came mumbled reply.

                “It doesn’t matter,” Bruce said taking a step closer. Dick didn’t move. “You’re hurt and it was because of me. I saw how you looked at me.”

                Dick’s hand raised to hide his eyes as tears appeared. Bruce didn’t bother to cover his. He deserved this pain. “I can’t get it out of my head and it kills me knowing that you’re afraid of me. Knowing that it’s me that will haunt your nightmares.” He dropped to his knees and his head hung low. “All I can do is beg your forgiveness. I can understand if you don’t ever want to come back but I love you.”

                Dick was silent at his declaration. His hand dropped to his side. “I need to know that what you said wasn’t true. That I mean more to you than just someone to fuck. That I’m more than just an Omega.”

                Bruce’s heart clinched. He knew Dick had a hard time with his Omega status and he had made him believe that that was all he cared about. He was an asshole, a grade-A asshole. “You are my everything, my heart, my soul, my _kaji_. I love you, Dick. I love you.”

                Bruce heard footsteps approach but he didn’t look up. A pair of knees appeared in his vision and two warm hands cradled his jaw and lifted his chin. Dick pressed his forehead to Bruce’s. “Do remember what you said to me when I was conflicted about our marriage? You told me that we would take it one day at a time. Well, that’s what we’ll do. We’ll take it one day at a time.” Bruce nodded against him and Dick’s thumbs whipped away the tears on his cheeks.

                “Rhea asked me if I could live without you. I told her I could, but I don’t want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with the man who holds my heart. You are my heart, Bruce, and I love you.” He sealed with his words with a kiss. Their tears mixed on each other’s cheeks. Bruce clutched at him, bring him as close as was humanly possible. Dick molded into his body, not wanting to spend another minute from his husband. Bruce knew that they were both far from okay, but that didn’t matter. They would heal each other. One day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Miko-shrine maiden, priestess  
> hakama- traditional pants worn by a miko  
> haori-traditional shirt worn by a miko  
> kaji- fire


	25. Back to the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and possible trigger.

                Darkness pressed down on him as he tried to draw a breath. He struggled against the weight that pinned him and a demon’s voice hissed in his ear. “ _This is where you belong. You are an Omega, nothing more. You are good for nothing more than a fuck toy and that’s what I will make you.”_

                Bruce’s face appeared, coming into focus above him. He sneered and invisible hands teared at his clothes. He cried out as bloody bite marks seared themselves on his chest and abdomen. He couldn’t move his body and he couldn’t fight back. He was frozen. Bruce’s face morphed into a devil. Pointed, elongated fangs were bared and blackened eyes racked down his naked form. _“You thought you could get away from me that easy, little gypsy?”_

                Dick eyes searched around him and he spotted the Shitty Pack, all laughing and pointing at the position he was in. “ _When you’re ‘true mate’ is finished with you, I get what’s left over._ ” The Alpha jeered.

                _“I told you, you were only a play thing.”_ Dick turned his head to see Talia’s mocking smile. She lounged in a chair and crossed her legs, settling back to enjoy the show. _“Make him hurt, beloved._ ” She goaded.

                His eyes met the black of the creature’s who stole his love’s face. “ _You’re not him. You’re not Bruce._ ” He swore.

                The demon’s mouth grew so wide that the lips split and blood dripped onto his face. “ _It doesn’t matter because the only face you’ll see, will be his._ ” It said before it thrust into him. He let out a blood curtailing scream as he felt himself tear from the force and blood poured from his entrance. It coated his thighs and waist, creeped across the ground, and came to stop at another body. The body turned over and he came face to face with his mother. Her eyes were wide open and blank but her mouth moved.

                _“You could have save me, son. Why didn’t you save me?”_ She asked blood seeping from her pealing lips.

                _“I tried, Mama. I tried…”_

                _“You failed, Dick. You failed your father. You failed me. You failed your child.”_ Dick twitched when the felt something slide out from between his legs. He looked down and gasped in horror. Lying in the pool of blood was a fetus. Its umbilical cord had snapped and added more life fluid to the already rising tide of red. It opened its empty eye sockets and let out an unearthly wail.

                Dick jerked awake with a cry. He gasped, trying to breathe as tears streamed down his face. He sucked in a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself. “Dick?” Bruce’s caring voice broke through his panic. He turned and saw dark blue eyes staring at him filled with worry. Blue not black, not red. Dick rolled over, still trying to breathe properly. He pulled Bruce’s shirt open just enough to press his cheek to his chest, needing skin to skin contacted. He latched his arms around Bruce’s waist and held him with bruising force.

                “Purr, mate, please.” Dick sobbed. The rumbling started without hesitation as Bruce pulled him on top of him. His hands carded through soft, raven hair. His skin grew damp with tears and Dick’s shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. He could feel Dick’s pain and his heart ached. He knew that pain was because of him.

                He didn’t know how long he cried for but Dick’s sobs eventually quieted into hiccups and then evened out as he was lulled back to sleep by the sound of his love’s heartbeat, the purr under his ear, and the warmth that surrounded him. Nightmares didn’t touch him again for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

                The next time he woke, it was still dark out. He was still exhausted but he was too wired to try to go back sleep. He gently pealed his cheek from Bruce’s chest and wiggled out of his grasp. Bruce shifted but didn’t wake. Dick sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. His head hurt from falling asleep while crying. The tears had dried and salt made the tracks tighten on his skin. He took one last look at his mate before he stood and went to the wash room.

                He lit the fire in the next room and placed a pot of water over it to begin a bath. A few candles were flickering in the washroom and when the water was ready, he poured it into the tub. He did this twice more before adding cold water to temper the hot. Once that water was cooled enough to bare, he added a few oils to help fight the headache. He undressed and slipped into the water. He scrubbed his face free of tears and dipped his head back, soaking his hair. He washed quickly and lounged back. Even though he felt calmer than before, he couldn’t relax.

                The nightmare popped into his head unbidden and his eyes filled again. His hands clinched and he gritted his teeth. He was tired of crying. Tired of feeling weak and being in pain. He just wanted it to stop. He heard the cloth door being pulled back and he quickly scrubbed at his face, removing the evidence of his pain. “You don’t need to hide from me, love.” Bruce whispered crouching next to the tub. His eyes flicked to the bruises littering Dick’s chest and he swallowed pasted the shards in his throat.

                Dick sighed and nodded, touching his forehead to Bruce’s. “Join me?” he asked and Bruce stood. Dick watched as he removed his clothing and slipped in behind him. Dick leaned back against his chest when he settled and sighed as strong arms wrapped around him, content. He felt his muscles finally unwind. Bruce pressed a kiss to his wet hair. “I’m sorry.” He said against his head.

                Dick shook his head. “I’m sorry that I can’t seem to get over this.”

                “No one expects you to. I’d be more worried if you were acting like it doesn’t bother you.” Bruce replied.

                “I can’t get it out of my head.” Dick said and he felt the arms around him tighten. “I know it wasn’t you. My heart knows it, but my head won’t stop playing it over and over.”

                “I’m so sorry.”

                “That’s just it. It wasn’t your fault and it wasn’t mine, but we’re both hurting like it was.” The tears came once again and dripped into the water. “Both of us are suffering and I don’t know how to make it stop.”

                “Dick,” Bruce buried his nose in his husband’s hair. “I know everything seems like it’s caving in on us, but we’ll be alright. You’ll see.”

                “I can’t help but feel that maybe you would be better off without me.” Dick spoke and he felt Bruce stiffen.

                “Don’t you ever say that.” He snarled and Dick flinched. He took a calming breath and doused the fire of his anger. “Dick, when you’re with me, I feel like the happiest man in the world. I would go through hell if it meant I got to be with you. Please, please, don’t ever wish yourself away. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

                He placed a kiss to Dick’s shoulder. “I know that Bruce, but I don’t know how to be that for you.”

                “Just be yourself.”

                “I don’t know how to do that right now.” Dick stood and stepped out of the tub. Bruce instantly felt colder without him. Dick wrapped a towel around him and ran a hand through his hair. “I feel as if I’ve failed you somehow.”

                “You didn’t,” Bruce assured but Dick shook his head.

                “You may think that, but I don’t. I need time, Bruce.”

                Bruce tried to sallow the lump in his throat. “Ok,” he croaked.

                Dick nodded once before he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He caressed his cheek and gave him a broken smile before leaving the washroom. Bruce watched him go before he buried his face in his hands, trying to ignore the spikes in his heart.

* * *

 

                Bruce was true to his word and gave Dick as much time as he needed, but he felt as if he was slowly losing his love. Dick was barely speaking and he wouldn’t look him in the eye.

He came out the next morning to see him missing from the breakfast table. “Where is he?” He asked and his pack shifted in their seats.

                “Master Dick went out to groom the horses, sir.” Alfred supplied setting a plate of eggs on the table.

                “Has he eaten?”

                “No, sir. He’s skipped breakfast for the past three days.”

                Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You need to fix this, Bruce.” Jason said glaring.

                “I know Jason, but he needs time.”

                “He’s had time. Now, you need to take the initiative.”

                “How?”

                “Date.” Cass’s solution was so sudden, Bruce’s mind stalled.

                “A date?” Bruce asked.

                The others nodded. “What happened destroyed the simplicity of your relationship.” Tim said. “A date can help bring back the intimacy between you. Dick needs to know that you want him as himself and not as an Omega.”

                “I’ve told him that.” Bruce argued.

                “I’m sure you did, sir, but now you need to show him.” Alfred supplied. The pack was silent as Bruce mulled over the idea.

                “A date, huh?” He looked to Barbara. “Any ideas?”

                Barbara grinned, “As a matter of fact...”

* * *

 

                Dick ran a brush down Kage’s back. The sound of the bristles and the mundane motion of the task had lulled his mind into an almost trance like state. No unwanted thoughts. No thinking at all. It was nice. He was a little upset when it was interrupted. “Alfred told me you were out here.”

                Dick blinked to see Bruce standing just outside the stall. “Hey, Bruce.” He greeted.

                “Hey, Dick.”

                “How are you?” Dick asked politely.

                “I’m fine, how are you?”

                “I’m alright.

                “That’s good. Do you want to go on a date?”

                The sudden question caught him off guard and the brush paused on Kage’s back. He turned to his husband. “A what?”

                “A date. We kind of skipped that part in the beginning and went straight to the engagement part. I’m told that’s how normal people go about a relationship, so I’d thought we’d might give it a shot. You know, if you wanted to.”

                Bruce sounded so much like a teenager asking out his crush out that Dick couldn’t help but smile. It was cute. He exited the stall and closed the door behind him. “And what exactly would we do on this date?” he asked putting the brush back on the shelf.

                “I was thinking we could take a walk around the market and then have lunch.”

                Dick picked up a carrot and fed it to Kage, rubbing his snout as the stallion chewed. “A walk then lunch?” He said turning to Bruce who looked so hopeful. He was so adorable right now. Dick smiled. “Sounds like fun.”

                Bruce face split into a delighted grin and he offered Dick his arm. Once Dick’s hand folded into the crook of his elbow, they walked out of the stables and into the city.

                The market was crowded as usual but no one really paid attention to the couple. They admired all the items being sold as they laughed and joked. Dick’s hand gradually went from Bruce’s arm to his hand and their fingers entwined as they walked. Dick laughed, feeling light and free as the worries and pains of the last few months just melted away. Bruce smiled as their bond hummed with happiness. This is how it should be and he will do everything he could to make sure Dick continued to feel like this.

                Bruce gently pulled Dick to a vender selling spiced meat and vegetables over brown rice. Bruce ordered two servings and carried them to a few tables that had be set up for customers to sit and enjoy their meal. They found a table for two and sat down. Dick hummed in delight as the spices tingled his tongue and the meat all but melted in his mouth. “This is about as good as Alfred’s stir-fry dish.” He said taking another bite. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

                Bruce chuckled. “I kind of agree with you on that. I didn’t expect it to be this good.”

                “Where did you hear about this place?”

                “Barbara, she gave me a bit of dating advise.” Bruce replied a little red in the cheeks.

                Dick grinned. “Well, it was a good thing you listened.” They finished their meal in comfortable silence and then sat back to watch the shoppers go by.

                “You know, you never told me the story behind the dagger your parents gave me.” Dick’s smile fell a little and Bruce mentally face-palmed. The whole point of this date was to avoid painful topics and he had to go mention the boy’s dead parents. “Dick, I’m sorry-“

                “No,” Dick replied looking at him with a small smile. “It’s a good story.” He leaned forward slightly.

                “My father told me that it used to belong to a _hime_. He said a long time ago, there was a hime that was beautiful and fair and many in the land desired her. Suitors from all over came to ask for her hand, but she turned each one away. She was waiting for the one who was the other half of her heart. Her true mate.

                Her father eventually grew tired of her turning away every suitor, so he arranged for her to marry a _ouji_ of a neighboring land. She accepted to please her father but she was sad that she would never find her true love. He sent her off with an escort to the ouji’s home to get married.

                On their way there, they passed through a wood that had been rumored to house bandits and robbers. Their caravan was attacked and the bandits dragged the hime out of her carriage. They were all fixated on the hime, for they had never seen anything more beautiful or delicate as her. They each wanted a turn with her and got into a fight about who would have her first.

                While they were so busy arguing, a humble _kikori_ had heard the cries of the hime and her party and had come to her rescue. He saw the bandits arguing and surprised them, killing a few with a dagger on his belt and driving the rest away.

                When the hime set eyes on her rescuer, her heart fluttered and she knew that this man was the one she had been waiting for. Her true mate. He felt the same about her. She thanked him before continuing toward the ouji’s castle, crying because she knew they couldn’t be together.

                The kikori followed the bridal party and watched as she married the ouji. The hime had everything she could ever want but her heart yearned for the kikori who saved her before her wedding. She was lonely one night, as the ouji was hardly around, and she went to her private garden. She was crying when she heard someone call to her. She looked up to see that it was her love. Her heart jumped for joy and she raced to him. They spent the night talking and learning of each other, but when the sun rose he had to leave.

                They met every night, spending as much time as they could get to know the other. But it wouldn’t last as war broke out between their land and another’s and the kikori was being forced to join their army. The night before he was set to leave he left her his dagger, telling her that it would protect her from danger and they spent one last night together.

                Their time together left the hime carrying. She spent every day listening for any information about her heart, when one day word came. The kikori had perished in a battle just to the South of the palace. He had been run through by a spear and her name had been on his lips with his last breath. The hime was riddled with grief and cried tears of blood. The tears hardened into a stone and she set into the dagger. When her son was born, she gave him the dagger and empowered it with a blessing. Any who were in possession of the dagger would never fall in battle. It’s been passed down to the mate of the first born for generations. Now it belongs to you.”

                Bruce hummed at the story. “That’s a good story. Do you believe it?”

                Dick shrugged. “Perhaps, considering that as far as I know, anyone who has had the blade has never been killed in battle. So, maybe it’s true.”

                Bruce smiled at him. “Alright, I suppose I should keep it close then.”

                Dick grinned. Bruce reached across the table and curled his fingers around Dick’s. “Would you like to do this again?” He asked.

                Dick nodded. “Only if I get to pick what we do next.”

                Bruce chuckled. “Of course, _kaji_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> hime- princess  
> ouji- prince  
> kikori- woodcutter  
> kaji- fire


	26. Birthday Rings

                He paced the length of their bedroom, lost in thought. The date had been a huge success and they were much closer than they were before. Their bond hummed and Bruce could feel Dick constantly. He could feel when he was puzzled by a problem and the determination to fix it. He could feel when he was pleased when the problem was solved or the slight disappointment when it wasn’t. He could feel when he was sad and when he was happy. His favorite to feel was when his mate was content to just be. He loved it when they would be doing the mundane tasks of their routines and Dick felt safe and at peace. It was almost like he could feel his thoughts.

He felt Dick touch him through their bond, questioning his mild frustration. He gently touched back, assuring his mate he was fine. He felt Dick’s nodded and he receded to a quite hum in the back of his mind. Dick’s birthday was today and he wanted to do something for him, but he was at a loss of what to do. He wanted to do something special for him could couldn’t up with something that was adequate. He didn’t want to ask his pack for ideas. While they could helpful for things like date ideas, none of them were mated. They couldn’t quite grasp what Bruce was looking for. Alfred could probably be a good choice, as he had seen how his parents interacted, but he didn’t think he would understand either.

A hand ran down his exasperated face. This was one of those times in his life that he wished he could talk to his parents. No doubt they would be able to give him some advice on how to put into words what he was feeling. He didn’t remember a lot about their marriage, but he figured his father would have the perfect idea. He sighed and went to the wardrobe. Reaching up to the top shelf, he pulled down an old lacquer box.

The box was made of cedar and had carvings of a Japanese garden on the lid. Cherry blossom branches and blooms wrapped around the sides. The jewelry box used to belong to his mother before she died. Now it held old mementoes of his parents’ lives. There were a few love letters his parents had written to each other when they were courting. He had memorized every word but when he read them, he could almost hear their voices saying those beautiful words to each other. There was a string of pearls his mother had worn the night they were murdered. When he had come to terms with what happened, he had them cleaned and fixed to look just as they did when she had put them on that morning. His father’s military metals glittered up at him.

His eyes landed on a ring hiding in a corner. He picked it up and ran his thumb over the shined surface. It was the ring his mother had given his father on their one year anniversary. He wore it proudly everyday till the day he died. It was a _guri bori_ ring with swirls of shibuchi metals and silver. It looked like it was carved from wood. A single, thin strip of red copper ran through the middle. The phrase _koi no yokan_ was etched on the inside.

A smile graced his face as he contemplated the ring’s meaning. This was perfect. It represented nearly everything he felt about Dick and he think his father would be proud that it would be worn again. He closed the lacquer box and placed it back on its shelf, the ring cradled safely in his palm.

* * *

 

                Dick smiled at his family as they laughed and joked with each other. They had put together a small party for him and had each given him a gift that he will cherish, though he had to say, Cass and Jason’s gifts were probably his favorite. Jason had blushed extensively when he handed him a tiny dagger. It was made with Damascus steel and the blade was no longer then his hand. The handle was a red padauk wood. It was small enough to be concealed in a boot or sleeve. Jason has spent hours the last few days in a blacksmith’s shop to create this little dagger himself and he was very proud at how it turned out. He grinned as Dick flipped in the air and caught it by the blade. “It’s a good throwing knife, Jason. Thank you.” Dick had said and Jason glowed at the praise.

                Cass gift was just as nice, though not practical in the way Jason’s was. It was a simple silver chain. She explained that the chain represented him. Each link was a memory or experience that slowly, over time, made him into the person that he was today. He hugged her tight and let her clip the chain around his neck.

                Now everyone was enjoying the sweet rolls that Alfred made, when Bruce touched his shoulder. “I have something for you. Come with me.” He whispered in his ear and Dick followed him out of the dining room. The others pretended not to notice their departure as Bruce led him out to the garden. Though the snow had melted, it was still quite cool, so Dick sat close to Bruce to keep warm. Bruce’s nervousness flowed through him as his hand clinched around something in his hand. Dick sat patiently as he waited for Bruce to speak.

                He opened his hand and a ring sat in the center of his palm. “This ring belonged to my father. My mother gave it to him on their first anniversary. It’s a _guri bori_ ring. It’s made out a blend of different metals. It made me think of you for many different reasons. One, the blend of metals represents the blending of our lives, so different yet so beautiful.” Dick smiled at the analogy.

                “Second, the line of copper represents the Red String of Fate. Do you know what that is?” Dick shook his head. “It is actually a Chinese legend. It’s believed that those who are destined to be together are tide to each other by a red thread.

                The ring symbolizes eternity. There is no end to love. The inscription on inside is _koi no yakan_ , ‘premonition of love’.” Bruce paused and Dick waited, ignoring the water the shined in his eyes.

                “I know we haven’t been married for a year yet but I feel that we’ve been together for far longer. I want you to have this. So you know how much I love you.”

                Bruce slid the ring on his finger but they both ended up giggling. The ring was a good centimeter too big. “Here,” Dick said as he slid the ring off. He unclipped Cass’s chain and threaded the ring onto it. It was warm against his chest. He locked eyes with his husband and their bond vibrated with love. Dick raised up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck. “I love you, _kokoro_.” He whispered, head pressed against his.

                “Happy Birthday, _kaji_.” He tilted his head and captured Dick’s lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Bruce pulled Dick onto his lap, pressing him flush up against him. Dick hummed with pleasure. This was definitely the best birthday he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> guri bori- another name for a mokume gane ring. Forged using sword fitting techniques and a mixture of metals. Created by Denbei Shoami.  
> shibuchi- an alloy made of 75% copper and 25% silver  
> koi no yokan- "premonition of love". This is different than love at first sight. It the knowledge that when you first meet, love is inevitable.   
> kokoro- heart  
> kaji-fire


	27. A Moonlit Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex scene

                Dick rolled over and his hand hit an empty pillow. He opened his eyes and saw Bruce missing from the bed. The sheets were still warm so he had only just left. He sat up and saw his husband standing at one of the open side panels. A warm breeze drifted through the room, ruffling his linen sleep pants. Bruce was silhouetted against the dark horizon as moonlight danced across his skin. He could feel the swirling emotions of his mate and he sighed silently.

                He threw off the covers and stepped silently up behind him. Bruce jumped slightly as arms slid around his middle and a kiss was placed against his bare back. He smiled and threaded his fingers through Dick’s, pulling him closer. Dick settled against his mate’s back. He could feel Bruce’s restless Alpha calling to him and an idea struck his mind. He stood on the tip of his toes to reach Bruce’s ear. “Run with me,” he whispered pulling away.

                Bruce looked at him confused as he backed out to the garden, a teasing smile on his face. Dick saw the moment it clicked for his mate and he turned and took off toward the woods. He heard the hunting howl behind him and he ran faster, excitement fueling his speed. They performed a similar dace to the one they had done before their first time together, but this time, there was more a stake than just a kiss.

                Dick used all his skills to leave Bruce in the dust. He took to the trees and flew from branch to branch, performing tricks where he could. His ears caught the sound of a thundering waterfall and headed toward it. He jumped out of a tree and into a clearing, and had he not been panting, he would have gasped. It was like stepping into a dream.

                The waterfall was a good size for the middle of the woods and it fed into a large, crystal blue pool. An old willow tree hung half over the water, branches almost brushing the surface. Soft, green grass lined the bank. The moon reflected of the water, giving everything an other-worldly glow. Entranced, Dick walked toward the willow tree, taking in the view so he could paint it later. A hand shot out from the branches and pulled him in. He back pressed into the trunk as Bruce toward over him. A bit of moonlight peeked through the leaves and flittered across his bare skin.

                Bruce took in the vison that was his mate. Had he not known better, he would say that Dick was a _kami_. The light drew his eyes to his bronze skin and turned his dark hair silver. His blue eyes sparkled like jewels. Without breaking eye contact, Dick slipped off his trousers and tossed them onto a nearby rock and Bruce’s soon followed.

Bruce leaned down and captured his plump lips in a kiss. Dick’s hand glided up his arms and played with the hair at the base of his head. His heart was pounding as if this was their first time together. Bruce’s own hands trailed down Dick’s back and over the curve of his ass. He squeezed his thighs and lifted him up, legs hooking automatically around his waist. Dick could fell his hard member pressing against his entrance but not yet penetrating.

Dick could feel the bark of the tree scrapping across his back. Bruce grabbed his wrists from around his neck and brought them up to the branch above his head. His fingers curled around the wood and Bruce’s ran down his arms to his hips. His Alpha swirled around them and Dick tipped his head back, submitting. Bruce’s fangs grazed his neck and he sucked on his pulse point. Dick’s eyes rolled back in his head and he sucked in a breath.

The mate mark was difficult to reach by the position of his arms, but Bruce’s tongue darted out and brushed the edge and Dick felt pleasure shoot down his spine and into his groin. He groaned as Bruce slowly entered him, increasing the pleasure with each gentle thrust.

The warm mouth traveled down, tonguing the hollow of his throat and sliding over his clavicle. Bruce’s nose brushed against the _guri bori_ ring. His head tilted as his mouth sealed over a small brown nipple. Dick moaned and tightened his grip on the branch as a hot, wet tongue swirled around it. He hissed when a fang bit down, but the pain was quickly soothed away by a lick. Bruce did it again and again, send bolts of pleasure through his body. Once the skin was red, raw, and hypersensitive, his mouth switched to the neglected partner and a hand came up to play with the sensitive bud.

Dick’s head pressed against the trunk as he tried to keep some semblance of control. It felt _so_ _good_. His loving mate was teasing him, but he could do nothing but endure. He didn’t have much leverage in this position and he was completely at the mercy of his Alpha. The thrusts sped up slowly, torturing him. Bruce licked a line back up his chest and his hand tugged his chin down and drew him into a slow, passionate kiss. His tongue rubbed over his and he licked at a fang.

Dick could felt his orgasm getting closer, but as it neared, Bruce slowed his thrusts to a near crawl. Dick whined against his mouth as he was denied his release. Bruce broke the kiss and moved to his ear. “What do you want?” He whispered his tongue ghosting over the crest of his ear and Dick shivered.

“I…” Dick panted, his neglected cock throbbed.

“Tell me what you want, mate.” The lobe of his ear was pulled and sucked on.

“I want to cum. Please, Bruce.” He begged.

“As you wish, love.” He began to trust into him hard and fast, Dick’s cock rubbing against his abs.

His orgasm was so intense, the back of his head hit the trunk, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and his world went white. He was barely aware of Bruce growling as his hot seed filled him. He came down slowly from his high as Bruce removed his hands from the branch. His nails had dug into the bark, leaving behind crescent shaped marks. Bruce wrapped Dick’s arms around his neck and the boy’s head dropped to his shoulder. His breath ghosted over his skin as he walked them into the lukewarm water, still clutching at the heat it had gathered from the day. The willow’s arms parted as he walked them toward the center of the pool.

Once the water reached just under his chest, he stopped. It gently washed away the evidence of their deed and Dick lifted his head. His blues eyes were still dark with lust and he kissed his husband slowly. A wet hand rose out of the water and caressed his back. The liquid soothed the scratches caused by the bark and he sighed.

They stayed there till their fingers and toes turned to prunes. Bruce then walked them to the shore and laid him against the grassy bank. He pressed his forehead to Dick’s and gazed at him. The love he had for this boy couldn’t be put into words but Dick’s seemed to understand what he couldn’t say. Warmth filled their bond as Dick sent him everything he was feeling. Love, passion, serenity, peace, and pure happiness. He purred with joy and Dick pulled him down for another heated kiss.

* * *

 

                Dick woke slowly, hearing the steady drumming of Bruce’s heart. He noticed they were back in their bed and he tried to remember how that happened. He would have thought their night under the full moon had been nothing but a wonderful dream, if he hadn’t felt a familiar soreness in his loins. Light ran across the floor and the red sheets, warming his back and legs. He felt Bruce’s chest rise and fall with a huff and a hand lifted to trace lazy circles along his spine.

                Dick titled his head to look at his mate and gave him a loopy smile. “Hi.”

                Bruce chuckled. “Hi. Your happy this morning.” He commented.

                “After last night, how could I not be?” Bruce chuckled again.

                “I wanted to ask you, I have to go to the Watchtower for our annual gathering in a month. Did you want to go with me?”

                Dick jerked up on his arms. “Is this a question?! Yes! Do you know how long I’ve wanted to see the mysterious Watchtower?”

                Bruce smiled at his excitement. “Okay then, we leave on the twentieth.” Dick giggled and snuggled into his chest, ecstatic about the idea of going on an adventure. Bruce just laughed at him.


	28. World Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                “I thought winter was over.” Dick complained playfully as Kage crunched up the mountain path toward the Watchtower.

                Bruce chuckled. “Welcome to the mountains, love.” He said and Dick rolled his eyes.

                “I don’t like it.” He mumbled, breathing heavily. That was another thing he didn’t like. He was feeling short of breath but he was barely doing anything that would cause it. He chalked it up to the higher elevation. He was slightly jealous that Bruce didn’t seem to be affected by it.

                The horses turned a sharp corner and Dick’s mouth dropped open. The monastery was everything he had imagined. It was built directly into the mountainside and it seemed to be a part of the landscape. It was about ten stories tall and covered no less than ten thousand square feet. The roof was covered with sun bleached red tiles and the walls were cream colored. There were a few balcony’s and gardens decorating the sides and top of the building. It was magnificent.

                Bruce watched in amusement as his husband stared in wide-eyed awe at the monetary. He knew immediately that when they got back, a blank canvas was going to be depicting every detail of this marvel. He guided them to the stables situated a few yards from the building. They both dismounted and grabbed their packs as a few stable hands took their steeds to empty stalls. As they approached the front door, Dick’s head craned back as far as it would go to try to see the top. “You’re going to hurt your neck, love.” He said shaking his head.

                “Has anyone ever climbed to the top?” Dick asked.

                “There are stairs that go to the roof top gardens.”

                “No, I mean, has anyone ever climbed to the top from the outside?” Bruce grabbed his arm to hurry him inside in case his husband attempted to act on his thought.

                “You are not going to climb the building.” He scolded.

                 “Oh, come on. It would be fun. You could think of it as environmental training, how to handle nearly impossible terrain.”

                Bruce leveled at look at Dick, who impish smirk didn’t waver. “No.”

                Dick pouted. “Please?”

                “No, Dick.”

                “Party pooper,” he grumbled teasingly.

                “You’re impossible.” Bruce said rolling his eyes.

                Dick gave him a megawatt grin. “But you love me anyway.”

                Bruce paused and turned, kissing him briefly, “That I do.”

                Dick’s eyes softened and he intertwined their hands.

                The inside was just as glorious as the outside. Colors flowed from the art that decorated the walls. One wall contained flags from varying lands and Dick spotted the Wayne crest among them. There were thousand-year-old tapestries down one hallway with statues and busts popping up randomly along the way.  “You going to give me a tour?” Dick asked as his head swiveled on his neck, trying to see everything.

                “That will have to be later. We need to meet the other leaders first.” Bruce said. He led them up a few flights of stairs and down endless corridors till they reached a plain oak door. He took an iron key from a pocket and unlocked it. It swung open on well-oiled hinges. The room was moderately sized with a queen-sized bed in earthly tones. There was a chest and a night stand next the bed as well as a wardrobe pushed against one wall. Another door was opened to reveal a washroom with a small tub and a washbasin and looking glass. The thing that drew his eye was the fireplace built into the far wall. It was rare to see these this far south but he was pleased it was here.

                They unpacked their things into the wardrobe and chest and changed into more formal clothes. Dick was slightly nervous about meeting the leaders but his was also incredibly excited. How many could say they got to meet the most influential people in the world? They locked up behind them and Dick took Bruce’s arm as he led them back the way they had come. It wasn’t long before Dick became hopelessly confused by all the twists and turns. “Don’t ever leave me by myself in here. I might never be able to get out again.” He said and Bruce chuckled.

                “It’s not as complicated as it seems. You’ll learn it in no time.” They passed others walking through the monastery’s halls. They nodded and smiled politely to the couple and continued on their way. Bruce paused outside a large, intricately carved door. “Ready?” He asked his nervous mate.

                Dick’s hand squeezed his arm and he smiled, “Born that way.” The doors opened. The room was decorated like the rest of the building with paintings and statues. There was a long, rectangle table in the center of the room that could sit at least fifty people. A few of those people stood in clusters around the room, talking, laughing, and catching up with old friends. A couple looked to see who had arrived and one was a tall, dark hair woman. She smiled at the sight of Bruce and he moved toward her.

                “Hello, Bruce. It’s great to see you.” She had a voice that could make anyone swoon as well as command entire platoons of soldiers. Her black hair hung in waves around her beautiful face. Her skin was tan and her brown eyes were warm like melted chocolate. She was in armor with an eagle on her chest. Her boots were knee high and she carried a sword on her hip. A tiara rested on her head bearing a red star.  

                Bruce bowed to her and Dick followed. “Hello, Diana.” He turned to Dick. “Dick, this is Princess Diana of Themyscira. Diana, this is my husband and mate, Richard.”

                Diana’s eye went wide at the words ‘husband’ and ‘mate’ but she gave Dick a large grin and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Richard. I have to say I never expected Bruce to marry. He always seemed so against it.”

                “So, I’ve heard.”

                “You must be something special to catch his eye.” She said and Dick blushed.

                “Themyscira is the name of the ancient home of the Amazons, isn’t it?”

                She looked pleased at that. “You know you’re history. It is in fact and it’s my home as well as my sisters. To call it ancient though seems a little bit of an exaggeration.”

                Dick’s eyes widened. “You mean to tell me it still exists?”

                Diana’s head nodded. “Of course, we’ve been hidden from man’s world for centuries. A few years ago, we decided to return to the world and aid it were we could. It has been a humbling experience.”

                “That’s incredible.” Dick said in awe. “Could you tell me some of your history some time?”

                Bruce and Diana grinned at his enthusiasm. “Of course, it’s always a pleasure to meet someone who’s interesting in learning our history.”

                There was pounding like a gavel on wood and the groups of people began to move to the table. Bruce turned to Dick. “Sorry, love, you have to sit along the wall. Only those on the counsel sit at the table.” Dick nodded his consent as Bruce kissed him on the cheek.

                He walked to a wooden chair and sat, watching the proceedings with mild interest. A man stood at the head of the table with Bruce and Diana sitting on either side of him. His dark hair curled on his forehead and his chiseled jaw was more squared than Bruce’s. He looked to be older by a few years. He was large in stature but his bright baby blue eyes held a softness that Dick liked. There was an S surrounded by a diamond pressed into his shirt and it was a symbol that Dick knew well. This was Clark, House of Kent. He was known throughout the world as ‘The Superman’ for he could do things that no other could. There were rumors that he was stronger than a hundred thousand men and was virtually invincible. The one that interested him the most was that he had the ability to fly. What Dick wouldn’t give to be able to do that.  He called the room to order and spoke with a deep, booming voice. Dick really wanted to meet him.

                Dick noticed a red-head man sit down next to him and smiled pleasantly. “Hey, I’m Wally, House of West.” He said holding out his hand to shake. He was wearing a red _hakama_ and a yellow _haori._

                Dick took it firmly. “Hey, I’m Dick, House of Wayne.”

                “I’m here with my uncle, Barry, House of Allen. I’m set to take his place when he retires. Who are you here with?”

                “Bruce, House of Wayne.”

                Wally’s eyes widened slightly. “Wow, are you his protégé?”

                Dick chuckled. “Not quite.”

                Dick attention diverted as Bruce stood to report the happenings in his land. “I am pleased to announce that I’ve found my true mate.” There were happy murmurs and congratulations spoken and Bruce turned, waving Dick forward. The murmuring turned surprised as he stood and walked to his mate. “This is Richard, House of Grayson.” There were a few nods in his direction, but a scornful scoff caught his attention.

                His eyes landed on a blond man leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, a rued smirk playing on his face. Bruce’s eyes narrowed at him. “Do you have a problem, Queen?” Bruce questioned.

                “Uh, Yeah, how old is this kid? He seems kind of young to me?” He insinuated and Dick felt Bruce’s Alpha rise. “He doesn’t look a day over twelve.”

                Dick sent a few calming feelings to Bruce to ease him. He didn’t need him to freak out over this. “Why should my age matter to you? It’s merely a number. It doesn’t represent the knowledge I have or the experiences I’ve lived through.”

                “How much experience could you have had? Getting rejected by a girl is more of a rite of passage than an experience, but hey, what would I know?” He said shrugging his shoulders.

                “Well, given _your_ age, I’d imagine you definitely have quite a bit of experience in the regard.” There were a few stifled chuckles at that remark and Queen’s eyes narrowed.

                “I don’t know, perhaps I am young. I hadn’t realized they were still digging up fossils.” There was a choking sound to his left and Wally’s uncle, Barry, nearly sprayed his drink across the table. More smiles and nods came his way and he felt Bruce’s pleasure at watching him take on Queen through the bond.

                “Alright,” Kent interrupted before the confrontation could go further. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Richard, and we congratulate you on your union.” Dick nodded to Kent for he stood on his toes and kissed Bruce full on the mouth. There was a silent ‘whoop’ from the back and Dick glared coldly at Queen before going back to his seat.

                The reports continued as Wally leaned over to him. “That was awesome! Barry’s always saying how much of a douche Queen is. It’s great to see him get knocked down a peg or two.” He said grinning.

                “He’s an asshole.” Dick replied still miffed. There were two things that he couldn’t stand: when people disregarded him because of his Omega status or because of his age. People always tried to make him feel like he wasn’t worthy because one or the other or both. He hated it.


	29. Laws and Gardens

                The meeting lasted a good two hours. Each leader took some time to inform the others of the state of their land and Bruce wasn’t the only one to be recently mated. A man named Arthur Curry had married a woman of his land named Mera. She hadn’t been in attendance due to her pregnancy.

                Dick and Wally became fast friends as Wally helped educate him on each person sitting at the table. This league was the brain child of Clark, Diana, and Bruce after a crisis brought them and four others together. Those three as well as, Wally’s uncle, Barry, Jorden, Curry and Jones, were the founding members. The others members, like Queen, had had been recruited later. Each of them had their own skill set and Dick was amazed to see so many people with abilities. Wally explained that Barry was called ‘The Flash’ because that was all anyone could see when he moved. He shared the same trait of speed with his uncle, who was training him to control it.

                Curry was known to the others as ‘Aquaman’. He was actually Atlantean. Dick’s mouth had dropped open at that. Not only was Themyscira real but apparently so was Atlantis. Now that it was mentioned, his eyes spotted gills resting just underneath the man’s ears. He determined that he had a lot to learn about each person here.

                When the meeting came to a conclusion, Bruce walked over to him with Clark and Diana following close behind him. A strong arm immediately wrapped around his waist. “I apologize for Queen’s behavior earlier. He was completely out of line.” Clark said. Dick nodded to him but he noticed something in the man’s eyes.

                “I appreciate the sentiment, but you agree with him, don’t you?”

                Clark was taken aback at his comment, but he sighed. “You do seem quite young.” He admitted and Bruce glared at him. Dick sent him calming feelings when his Alpha rose at the challenge to his mate.

                “I am sixteen, Clark. I do seem younger sometimes, no matter how much I hate it.” When he saw that his age didn’t really comfort him, he went on. “Tell me, when does an Alpha usually marry?”

                Clark shrugged. “There really isn’t a set age, though most males mate around eighteen or older. It’s rare for it to be any younger.”

                “Ok,” Dick nodded taking in the information. “For Omegas, they can be mated as soon as their first heat arrives, which could be as early as eleven.” Clark, Diana, and Wally’s eyes all widened. Even Bruce seemed a little shocked at that revelation. “Though it’s really unheard of for them to be mated that young. Fourteen is about the age when most Omegas look to be mated. I was fifteen when I married Bruce and it was my choice.”

                Wally was still gaping at him. “Eleven, are you serious?”

                Dick nodded solemnly. “Unfortunately, usually if an Omega is married that young, it’s an arranged mating.”

“Are there other reasons why an Omega might be mated that young?” Diana asked.

                “Yes, it could be because their heats are so intense that they can’t control them on their own, this is especially true for male Omegas. Those usually result in an arranged mating. There is also the possibility of a forced mating.”

                “You mean rape?” Bruce asked softly.

                Dick nodded. “If an Alpha ‘fancies’ an Omega that has no interest in him or her, they will…claim the Omega as their own before any other Alpha can.”

                The others looked horrified. “That’s wrong.” Clark declared.

                Dick shrugged sadly. “That’s the way it is sometimes. Not every one of us is lucky enough to find an Alpha who will treat us as more than just a piece of property.” Bruce’s grip tightened on his waist and he leaned into him. He was indeed lucky that he found Bruce. If his parents hadn’t been the way they were, he might have had an arranged mating.

                “That’s not right.” Wally stated solemnly.

                “That’s just the way it is. A lot of Alphas and some Betas feel that Omegas are nothing more than property.”

                “Perhaps there can be a way to change that.” Diana commented with a deeply contemplative expression.

                Dick looked at her slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

                “We could look into writing some laws that could protect the rights of Omegas.”

                Dick’s eyebrows rose. “How? I can understand how it could help regarding forced matings and rape, but once those bonds are formed, it’s nearly impossible to break them. We would be too late to help them.”

                Clark seemed to be considering the proposal. “It may be difficult, but nothing worth doing is ever easy. We could talk to Zatanna and her father and Dr. Fate about bonds. We’ll have to bring it up to the counsel to pursue this but I think we could get a good backing on these laws.” He turned to Dick. “Dick, we’d like to have your help in drafting them, giving your unique background in the matter.”

                Dick’s eyes widened. “I have no experience regarding politics or laws. There might be someone who would be more qualified.”

                Clark smiled. “We have advisers we can consult on this, but you brought this problem to our attention. I think it would beneficial for you to be there till it’s resolved.”

                Dick grinned wide at the thought. “I’ll love to help were I can.” He felt Bruce squeeze him, proud of his choice.

                “If that’s enough of politics, I owe my mate a tour.” Bruce said. The others wished him well and Bruce led him out into the rest of the spacious building.

                As they walked, Dick realized that Bruce was right about not getting lost. Each corridor was related to a dignitary that visited the monastery. The corridors were decorated with art from the noble’s land. Diana’s was filled with Greek statues and weapons. Curry’s was swimming with art made from coral and fish bones. There were tanks of exotic, rare, and never before seen undersea life.

                Bruce grabbed his hand and led him to a spiral staircase. “There’s something else I want to show you.” They reached the top of the landing and Bruce pulled back a sliding door. Dick mouth parted in awe as he stepped out onto a rock path. The garden was built into a natural impression in the mountain. The rock path wound around a koi pond with a large Japanese cherry blossom tree hanging over it. Emerald green grass blanketed the ground. There was a small, dark wood bridge over the pond with a few lily pads and flowers floated on the water.

                Warm air swirled around him, bringing the perfume of blooms. Dick smiled as he gazed around the beauty of the garden. “It’s so warm here.” He commented.

                Bruce nodded. “Some say that a _kami_ lives in the cherry blossom tree and blesses this mountain. That’s why it’s always warm here.”

                Dick reached down and pulled off his boots and set them on a stone bench by the door. Bruce looked at him confused. “What are you doing?” He asked.

                “You said that this place was blessed by the _kami_ , then it is holy ground. You remove your shoes as a sign of respect.” He said as he stepped onto the path. Bruce hesitated for a moment before he followed his husband’s example. “There also another reason that other people over look or refuse to believe.”

                “And what is that?”

                “That there can be a deeper connection to the spiritual world through a place that has been blessed. We were created by the _kami_ to be living and thinking beings. We are connected to them spiritually and when there are no barriers from the physical world, you can feel their power.”

                Bruce closed his eyes, trying to feel what Dick was. The warm breeze carded through his hair and over his cheek almost like a mother tenderly caressing the face of her child. He didn’t know if it was his mind playing on his mate’s words, but he could almost feel a tingling in the soles of his feet. His eyes opened when he felt a hand in his and Dick smiled, pulling him toward the tree.

                They stood at the base and Dick placed their hands on the bark. Bruce was in awe when he felt the wood hum, as if it was pleased at being touched and recognized, respected. Bruce tightened his fingers around Dick’s and his hand rest against Dick’s stomach, holding him close. Dick glanced up at him with a smile.

                Dick could see some many emotions swirling in twilight eyes as they stared down at him. He was entranced by the galaxies that danced in them, like precious jewels. Lips leaned down and captured his in a soft embrace. The kiss was full of such love and affection that it warmed him from his head to the tips of his toes. Arms enveloped him and he felt safe and untouchable by the outside world. He felt their bond tremble with both the _kami’s_ magic and the heart of his mate. He was content to get lost in the world of magic and Bruce.


	30. Disrespect? I Won't Tolerate It!

                Dick was roaming the halls, admiring the artifacts on display. He had thoroughly enjoyed familiarizing himself the Atlantean armor and weapons and had moved on to the Amazonian hall. There were a few slabs of marble that depicted different Greek stories like the rise of the gods and the birth of Athena. He was passing a small stand carrying a bronze shield when a hand shot out and pulled him into a dark hallway. His back met the cool stone wall and a mouth sealed over his. He smiled into the kiss as his husband hummed with pleasure. “What are you doing here, love?” Dick asked. “You’re supposed to be in a meeting.”

                “Clark gave us a five-minute break.” Bruce mumbled against his lips.

                “So, you came looking for me?” Dick questioned with a smirk. “You do know that we are on the completely opposite end of the building?”

                “I know a few short cuts.” Bruce replied placing tiny kisses long his jaw. “Besides, I was craving cinnamon.” He sucked gently on his mate’s pulse and Dick’s eyes rolled back and he felt his knees go weak.

                “You need to head back.”

                “I’ve got two minutes to do what I want and I want to make you hungry, love.” He said before kissing him hard. Dick opened his mouth to let in an eager tongue. He felt a hand slip under his shirt and trace up his ribs. He moaned when the pad of a thumb fondled his nipple.

                Bruce’s teeth tugged on Dick’s bottom lip as he pulled back. The boy’s eyes were dark and half-lidded with lust. “Hungry yet, mate?” He asked grinning mischievously. Dick nodded. “Sorry, but I have to get back.”

                Dick growled, frustrated that his husband got him all hot and bothered and was going to leave him there. “You tease, you better finish what you started.”

                “I will,” Bruce promised giving him another heated kiss. As he walked away, Dick was half tempted to say screw the meeting and drag his hentai mate into an empty room. He was going to pay him back for teasing him like that. He grinned impishly. He knew exactly how he was going to do it too.

* * *

 

                Bruce stood as Clark dismissed the lords for the day. He was preparing to leave when Zatanna came up to him. “Bruce, how are you? How is Dick?” She asked pleasantly.

                “We are both fine. Thank you for what you did for us.” He replied and she nodded.

                “Was there any side effects to the magic?”

                Bruce shook his head. “No, thank the _kami_. I don’t think either of us could stand any more magic.”

                Zatanna pursed her lips and Bruce felt a stone settle in his stomach. “What is it Zatanna?” He inquired with trepidation.

                “I’ve figure out who created the spell that was used against you.” She paused. “It was Klarion.”

                Bruce’s brow raised. “The witch boy?” Zatanna nodded.

                “I don’t know why he would want to persuade you to attack your mate, whom he has never met. The only I can figure is that he must have made it for someone else.”

                “Talia,” Bruce snarled.

                “Ras al Ghul’s daughter? Isn’t she the one who’s obsessed with you?”

                Bruce nodded glowering. “She came to my home not long after I mated Dick. She wasn’t happy when she found out and she tried to offer herself instead. I said no.”

                “That would make more sense.” Zatanna commented. “I’ll keep an eye on the magical community. If I hear anything about you, Dick, or Talia, I’ll let you know.”

                “Thank you for your help, Zatanna.” Bruce said placing a hand on her arm. She smiled.

                Bruce met Clark, Diana, and Barry at the door and they exited together. He smiled when he spied Dick waiting for him with Wally. Barry bowed to Dick briefly and Dick returned the greeting. “It nice to officially meet you, Dick.” Barry said with a smile. “I’ve heard a quite a bit about you from Wally and Bruce.”

                “It’s nice to meet you, Barry. Wally was just telling me about your family.” Dick said. “Your wife, Iris, sounds like a wonderful lady.”

                Barry’s smile turning loving. “Yes, she’s a spitfire, but she’s mine.” Dick grinned at that.

                “So, Dick, how do you like the Watchtower.” Diana asked.

                His eyes lit up. “I love the art, especially the Greek. The weapons are magnificent.”

                She chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Bruce told us you were an enthusiast. He also said you were quite an artist yourself.”

                “Really?”

                “Oh yes,” Clark added. “In fact, we’d love to add some of your work to our collection.”

                Dick’s mouth dropped open. “Are you serious?” he said shocked.

                The other’s grinned at his amazement. “Yes, we only allow the best adorn our walls. Are you up for the challenge?”

                His mind flashed to the cherry blossom tree and he smirked. “I’ve got just the thing.”

They were pleasantly discussing the differences in art, a topic Dick was thoroughly enjoying, when he saw Clark stiffen. “What is it?” Dick asked slightly concerned.

                “The men behind me, their saying unpleasant things about you.” Clark said.

                “Are we talking unpleasant or _unpleasant_?” Dick asked.

                Clark’s hands clinched at a particularly disgusting remark. “The latter,” he growled. Dick leaned to the side to look passed the big man when he saw a group of gentleman having a conversation, sending lecherous glances in his direction. They weren’t anyone he recognized so Dick guessed they lived in the monastery as workers of some kind. One of them noticed him looking. He racked his eyes down his body, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him, and blew a kiss.  

                Dick turned to the group and gave them an overly pleasant smile. “Excuse me for a moment,” He said before detaching himself from Bruce. “Mate,” He warned but Dick reassured him through the bond. He was only going to talk to the group. The men noticed his approached and they did their best to look nonchalant.

                “Hello,” Dick greeted hand clasped behind his back.

                “Hello, _kirei_. Come to hang with a real Alpha?” The one in the middle spoke.

                Dick’s eyebrow rose. “A real Alpha? Which of you would you be referring to?” The middle’s brow furrowed.

                “Why me, little morsel.” His eyes trailed down his body again and Dick knew he was mentally undressing him. He repressed a shudder. “You look delicious, _kirei_. Perhaps you’ll let me have a little snack.”

                “A snack?” Dick questioned and the man nodded. “Of course,” He suddenly swung out and clocked the man across the jaw. He ended up on the ground cradling his face. “How does a knuckle sandwich sound?” He snarled.

                He turned to the two others, who were gazing at their friend stupefied. “Would either of you like a snack too?” The two quickly shook their heads and back up. “In the future, I would recommend you watch what you say. The walls have ears.”

                All three nodded and Dick turned to walk back. He could see Wally was doubled over laughing while Clark, Diana, and Barry looked on with amusement. He felt Bruce’s pride in him when a voice interrupted. “You are unbelievable.” Dick turned to see Queen glaring at him.

                His eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

                “You think that just because you’re married to Wayne that you can be disrespectful?”

                “Disrespectful?!”

                “Yes,” Queen said. “You had no right to hit that man.”

                “I had every right to defend my honor!” Dick spat. “He had no right to treat me as if I was nothing more than a piece of meat.”

                “You are an Omega.” Queen stated and there was a roaring in his ears. Before he could make a move, Bruce had Queen shoved against a wall, hand squeezing his throat.  

                “You will never speak to my mate like that again.” He growled.

                “Bruce,” Dick said trying to calm him.

                “No mate.”

                “Bruce,” he said sternly and Bruce gritted his teeth. His Alpha was not happy that once again he was being denied his right to defend his mate. He had to force himself to release his hold on Queen.

                “It seems that the only thing you Alphas understand is fighting and strength. So, I’ll play by your rules. I formally challenge you, Oliver, House of Queen, to duel by hand-to-hand combat. Do you accept?” Dick dared. His back was straight and he had a regal air about him.

                “Name your terms, child.” Queens spat.

                “It’s hand to hand only, no weapons of any kind. Last one standing is the victor. Noon tomorrow.”

                “Very well, challenge accepted.” Queen said before stomping away.

                Dick glared at him. Bruce wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him toward the hallway. “We need to talk.” He stated.

                Once they were alone, Bruce spun on his heel. Dick could feel his Alpha scratching at him. “What the hell did you think you were doing?” he hissed.

                Ok, that made Dick angry. “I was defending myself.”

                “That’s my job, mate.”

                “Why, because I’m the Omega and you’re the Alpha?” Dick accused. Bruce realized he said the wrong thing.

                “No, love, because you’re my mate and I want to protect you. I need to protect you.”

                Dick sighed, understanding what Bruce was trying to say. “While I appreciate that, it doesn’t help me in these situations. If you came to my rescue on every little thing, they will still see me as nothing more than an Omega. They’ll have no respect for me as a person. I need to fight my own battles, so they see me for who I am.”

                Bruce pulled back on his fighting Alpha. He knew Dick was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “I understand, love.”

                Dick smiled and stood on his toes to place a kiss against his closed mouth. “Thank you, love.” Bruce grabbed him by the back of the neck and gave him a much rougher kiss. He hoped his mate knew what he was doing and could handle the consequences that would follow if he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> kirei- beautiful


	31. Fight Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex scene

                Dick stood across from Queen, his muscles loose and ready for the upcoming fight. The massive training room had been chosen for the location and pretty much everyone in the building had shown up to see one or the other eat dirt. Bruce stood with Clark and Diana a few feet behind him. He could feel his Alpha skimming the surface and Dick swore he could hear him grumbling. The bamboo mats under his bare feet provided a bit of padding against the hard wood floor, but it will still hurt to land on it.

                He was dressed in a loose long sleeve shirt and pants, allowing him maximum movement of his limbs. Queen wore something similar with his long blond hair tied back. He scowled at Dick, who just smirked. “The rules are as follows,” Jones said in his calm, deep voice. “It is hand-to-hand combat only. No weapons of any kind. Other than this, anything goes. The first one to yield, loses. Do you accept these terms?”

                “I accept.” Queen said and Dick copied.

                Jones nodded. “Very well, you may begin.” He said and stepped back.

                Queen immediately charged him but Dick spun away. He blocked a punch to his chest, then one to his abdomen, then ducked under another. He rolled between Queen’s legs and kicked the back of one of his knees. He sent a kick toward his head but the man rolled away.

                Queen took a moment to get his bearings. This wasn’t as going to be as easy as he thought it would be. The boy was trained, no doubt by Bruce himself. He should have thought of this, but it was too late now. Even if the boy was trained, he was no warrior. He could beat him, no question.

                Another punch went for his head and Dick bent back to avoid it. He wrapped his hands around Queen’s forearm and cartwheeled over the limb. His heel connected with his jaw and he staggered away. Queen rubbed his cheek, glaring. Dick just grinned impishly.

                Dick took a feet steps toward him and went into a roll, pretending he was going to go through his legs again. Queen crouched over, like he was going to try to catch him. It’s exactly what Dick wanted. His roll morphed into a handstand and once again, his heel connected. This time with Queen’s temple. Queen shook his head trying to clear it and that’s when Dick got in close. He sent lightning quick jabs to critical pressure points. Soon Queen lost feeling in both his arms. Feet connected with his chest and sent him staggering back.

                Dick flipped up from his back and launched himself at his opponent. His legs hooked around Queen’s neck and he twisted his body, throwing him in a similar move that he had used on Bruce a few months ago. Queen ended face up on the floor while Dick landed on his feet. He suddenly registered cheering and whooping as he walked over to the defeated man. He was breathing hard, harder than he should be. No doubt due to the elevation.

                Queen had yet to move as he stood over him, panting. “Do you yield?” Dick asked his face expressionless. Unable to lift himself up on his numb arms, he nodded, knowing he was beaten.

                “I yield.”

                Dick helped him to his feet. “You’re a good warrior, Queen, but you should never underestimate your opponent simply because you think he or she is beneath you.”

                “You’re going to lecture me now?” Queen said glaring.

                “Obviously you need it if you didn’t learn anything from this fight.” Dick hissed. “You judged me by my status as an Omega instead of who I am as a person. That was your first mistake. You’re second was thinking that I wouldn’t be able to fight, let alone defend myself. Just because someone seems to be weaker than you, doesn’t mean they don’t deserve your respect.”

                Queen seemed to contemplating this as Dick turned and headed toward his end of the room. Bruce was mostly expressionless, but Dick could tell he was proud of him. His Alpha was still scraping at him but he didn’t acknowledge it. “You did well, Richard. You took down your opponent quickly and efficiently.” Diana remarked with a please smile.

                “That was incredible. I’ve never seen anyone move the way that you do.” Clark added looking quite impressed.

                “Thank you, Clark, Diana.” Dick said.

                “Well done, mate.” Bruce said and Dick beamed. His praise meant the most to him.

                “I’ll tell you one thing,” Clark said looking to the beaten fighter. “Oliver will definitely think twice before challenging you again.”

* * *

 

                Dick wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the washroom. Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed, rethreading the string on a leather pouch, clad in nothing but a pair of sleeping pants. Dick took a moment to admire the body of his mate, gently playing with the ring around his neck. Creamy skin stretched taut over hard muscle. His broad shoulders were smooth except for a scar that ran over the top of the right one and down his bicep that Dick loved to nip and lick. His hands, that were rough with callouses, seemed so gentle handling the material. Heat pooled in his abdomen and he had a sudden desire that needed to be quenched.

                Bruce was so focused on his little project that he was surprised when a hand took the pouch from him. He looked up as Dick tossed the pouch onto the wooden chest. A warm hand against his chest pushed him on his back as Dick crawled on top of him. His Alpha growled but he pushed it back. Soft lips molded into his and he roughly kissed back. Dick’s tongue glided over his as Bruce’s hands slid over his tan skin. One rested against his back as the other made its way to his hip.

                As he hooked a finger under the towel, Dick grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “I want to try something.” He said his voice husky. He began to kiss and lick at his neck and worked his way down.

                Bruce shuddered as the warm, wet mouth traveled south. A hiss turned to a drawn-out moan when fangs sank into his nipple. Dick didn’t stay there long as his tongue traced the outline of Bruce’s abs. Bruce’s heart sped up when his hazy brain finally realized was on his hentai little mate’s mind and he felt himself harden. Nimble fingered loosened the knot of his pants and Bruce raised his hips so Dick could slide the material off.

                Dick’s mouth watered at the sight of his husband’s arousal and he licked a stripe on the underside of his cock from base to tip. He felt Bruce shiver when he placed a kiss to the sensitive head. Bruce’s hands came up to caress his hair but once again, they were stopped. He let out a frustrated huff. “No touching, mate. Not till I say.” He went to lick the head when an animalistic growl made him freeze. Uh oh.

                He suddenly found himself on his back with a pair of fangs closing around his throat. He realized that he made a mistake. Bruce’s Alpha had been clawing against his control since the meeting yesterday. Bruce’s instincts pushed him hard whenever it came to Dick. He didn’t take any challenge to his mate lightly and when Queen disrespected him, his Alpha demanded that he defend him. Dick, however, took that from him when he formally challenged Queen. He knew Bruce wrestled with himself to keep from interfering during the fight when all his Alpha saw was his mate in danger. Now, he allowed Dick to dominate even though his Alpha didn’t like it. But Dick refusal to allow him to touch him had pushed him over the edge.

                Even though Dick hated it when all anyone saw about him was his Omega status, it was still a part of him. He was the only one who could temper his Alpha’s fury. He was Bruce’s Omega and right now, that’s what he needed. Dick went limp against the grip on his throat, submitting completely to the will of his Alpha.

                Bruce’s fangs remained closed against Dick’s throat for a minute before he released him. Dick yelped when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. A gasp escaped his throat as Bruce thrust into him hard. He had to grab the headboard to keep from smacking his head against it as Bruce slammed into him again and again. A hand joined his on the headboard as the other griped his hip with bruising force. Fangs scraped at his mate mark, filling his blood with molten metal. Dick groaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

                Just before it could come, the hand on his hip closed around his cock, denying him release. He whimpered. They were both stubborn. Neither liked moving when they set their mind on something and Dick’s stubbornness had gotten him into this position. He had defied his Alpha one too many times, so he was being punished in the only way his Alpha would, with pleasure. The pleasure was just being to turn to pain when the hand loosened its grip and teeth sank into his mark.

                Dick’s head snapped back to Bruce’s shoulder as he climaxed and Bruce stroked him to draw it out. As he began to come down from the high, Bruce’s hand tightened again, and he coaxed him into another orgasm. When the pleasure reached it’s limited, he was allowed release.

                Bruce did it a third time and Dick cried out his lover’s name as he came. Bruce held his mate against him as his vision returned and he slowly lowered his trembling mate to the mattress. Dick collapsed against the sheets, utterly spent. He felt Bruce place tender kisses long his shoulders and back and the edges of his mouth twitched upward. Bruce was only slightly sorry for his treatment but his Alpha was satisfied with his act of dominance. “Are you alright, love?” Bruce asked against a bronze shoulder.

                Dick nodded. “That was…insane.” He panted. He turned over slowly and gazed up at his dark eyed lover. “You want to tell me what that was about?”

                “He was…angry.” Bruce said and Dick raised an eyebrow at him. “He didn’t like how much you defied him.”

                “He needed remind me who was Alpha, then?” Dick said and Bruce shrugged. Dick chuckled and threaded his arms around Bruce’s neck. “As hot as that was, let’s keep that position in the ‘only occasionally’ category.”

                “Didn’t enjoy it, love?” Bruce said raising an eyebrow of his own.

                “Oh, I did, a lot more than I thought I would, but I prefer to watch you.”

                “You do, do you?”

                Dick’s smile turned teasing. “Oh yes. I like watching your mouth part when I drag my tongue over your mark. I like when your head drops to my shoulder when I touch you.” He dragged his thigh slowly against Bruce’s groin and laughed when his head did exactly what he said. His hands skimmed up his back as he lifted his mouth to his husband’s ear. “I love that I can cause the mighty Taisho unravel in my hands.” His tongue darted out and flicked at the fleshy lobe.

                Bruce lifted his head and Dick brought his mouth close to his. “I love that you’re completely hard right now,” he whispered his thigh pressing against the stiff cock, “and it’s only for me.” His tongue traced his lips before he pulled the bottom one between his teeth, sucking on the bruised flesh.

                Dick sighed as Bruce sucked a love bite into the skin just above his nipple. His arms tightened around him and Bruce pressed their foreheads together. “You amaze me, love.” He said tenderly.

                Dick smiled. “While I’m pleased that you think so, I really need another bath.”

                “Why, when you’ll just get all dirty again?” Bruce said with a hentai grin.

                Dick chuckled and gave him another kiss. “My Alpha is free to join me if he wishes.”

                The image of a soaking wet Dick pressed against him entered his mind and he scooped up his mate without hesitation. Dick laughed as he was carried back to the washroom. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long and pleasurable bath.


	32. A Kami's Blessing

                Dick slipped silently out of the bed, trying not to wake his mate, and dressed. He exited the room and walked to a balcony at the end of the hall. He opened the sliding door and a cool breeze ruffled his linen clothes. He shivered slightly as he gazed up the side of the building and his eyes landed on his destination. The edge of the garden peeked out over the roof. He swiftly mapped out a route in his mind when he ran up the wall. His bare feet and hands immediately found purchase and he began to climb.

                The only sound he could hear was the roaring of the mountain wind in his ears and the beating of his heart. The exercise was keeping his core body temperature up but he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers and toes. He reached the ledge and flipped himself up and over. His felt the cool grass beneath his feet and the wind quieted and warmed up. The garden glowed with moonlight and something more. The cherry blossom tree stood like a silent sentential over the still waters of the pond.

                His breath caught in his chest as he stared at the spirit world. He could hear faint whisperings of voices long forgotten. They urged him forward and he stepped lightly, leaving behind no footprints. He stepped up to the tree and placed his hand on the bark. His body hummed with power and his eyes swirled with light. He looked up and saw the heavens dance above him. A sudden urge came upon him and he decided to do something he hadn’t done since he was a child. He knelt on his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground and began to pray.

His parents had never been very religious, but they did teach him the importance and power of the _kami._ They could lift you up during hard times and would send aid, but you must be willing to work. He didn’t know what exactly he was praying for but he opened his heart to this presence he felt around him. “I knew you would come.”

                The sweet voice startled him and he whirled around. A girl of about twelve stood just behind him. Her silver hair shone with moonlight and her green eyes danced with stars. She wore a silky white kimono with pale pink cherry blossoms woven into the fabric. Her hands were small and delicate and her feet, like his, were bare. She was surreal. “Who are you?” Dick asked softly.

                “I go by many names, but you may call me Hana. I’m sorry if I startled you.” She said. Her voice was like a song and it echoed quietly in his head.

                “No, I just…” Dick stuttered he hoped he hadn’t caused any offense by being here.

                “You didn’t offend me. In fact, it pleases me that you came. Many people forget that I’m here. It’s nice to be remembered.”

                “I mean no offence to you, my lady, but… why are you here?”

                She walked around him and caressed the tree, which seemed to shutter and petals fell softly to the grass. “This is where I first brought warmth to the coldness of winter. This tree has lived as long as I’ve been in this world and it will remain until I am gone.” She turned to the boy and smiled. “I’m here now because I heard the prayer of your heart.”

                Hana glided to stand before him. “You will play an important role in the future, Richard. One that would seem small but it’s importance is vital to your success.”

                “Success for what?” Dick asked confused.

                “All will be revealed in time,” she placed a hand against his stomach. “Many trials will come your way, but you must endure. You’re strong Richard, stronger than you know and many will depend on that strength. I leave you with a blessing and know that we are always watching over you.”

                He felt a surge of energy course through his entire body before swirling around his core. It remained there for a moment before it faded. Hana smiled. “It seems Suijin has already blessed you.”

                Dick blinked as he suddenly felt exhausted and soft hands lowered him to the ground. “Sleep, _hogosha_. All will be well.”

* * *

 

                Dick shook Wally’s hand as he said farewell to the young Beta. “We should meet again some time. Outside of these annual meetings, I mean.” The red head said to his new friend.

                “If you’re ever in Gotham, you’re welcome at the manor. You just might save me from crazy pack members.” Dick replied.

                “Jason isn’t that bad.” Bruce said.

                Dick grinned at him. “I wasn’t talking about Jason.” Bruce glared playfully at him.

                Wally laughed. “That sounds good.”

                “It was great to meet you Dick.” Clark said shaking his hand. “Make sure you keep this mad man in check.”

                “Watch it, Kent.” Bruce growled but Dick knew it was all in good fun.

                “Richard,” Dick turned and saw Queen stand a few feet away. Bruce stiffened at the presence of the Alpha and he placed a hand against the small of Dick’s back.

                “Yes?”

                Queen fidgeted slightly. “I want to wish you well and to apologize for my behavior before. I was out of line and you were right. I’ll keep your words in mind.”

                Dick smiled kindly at the man, happy that what he said had sunk in. “Apology accepted.” Queen bowed once to him then to Bruce before he left them alone.

                “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Oliver apologize for anything as long as I’ve known him.” Clark commented and Bruce hummed in agreement.

                “Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Dick said.

                “Ready to go, love?” Bruce asked and Dick nodded. They said goodbye once more to Clark and Wally before heading out to the stables. Dick really enjoyed his time at the legendary Watchtower, but he was ready to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> hogosha- guardian, protector


	33. Does Morning Sickness Come With a Migraine?

                An intense pain in his head woke him from a deep sleep and Dick grimaced. Early morning light was bleeding through the walls and stabbed needles into his eyes. He pressed his face into his pillow with a groan. The sifting had caused his stomach to twisted and he took a deep gulp of air, willing himself not to be sick. He prayed that he hadn’t caught anything on the way home from the mountains.

                He felt the bed move and a hand rubbed between his shoulder blades. “What’s wrong Dick?” Bruce asked.

                “Headache,” Dick mumbled into the sheet.

                “Are you nauseous?” He asked pressing on the pressure point between Dick’s thumb and index finger. His other hand came up and began rubbing the back of his neck.

                “Yes,” Dick hissed. The massage felt good but his head was still killing him. Bruce sighed and sent him calming feelings as he started to purr. Dick felt himself relax with the soothing noise.

                “Just rest, love.” Bruce said placing a kiss to his shoulder. Dick felt himself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

 

                His second time awake was better as his headache had fallen into the tolerable category. He threw the covers off him and sat up. He knew immediately that was a bad idea when his vision darkened and he swayed. His body went still as his vision slowly returned. He stood slowly, not wanting a repeat of what just happened and dressed carefully.

                It was nearly noon when he went out to the dining room. He knew he should probably eat something, but his stomach clinched so hard that he was afraid if he tried to fill it, it would rebel. He bypassed the kitchen and stepped outside. The heat of the day bore down on him and he wiped his forehead. The others were out in the field training when he came up and stood next to Jason. “How are you feeling?” Jason asked, not taking his eyes off Tim, who was sparing with Bruce.

                “Lousy, actually, but I’ll manage.” Dick replied.

                Jason turned toward him. “You can go back inside, you know. You don’t have to be out here.”

                “I know, but I want to be. This is where my family is.” Jason smiled softly at him before turning his attention back to the fight.

                The sun was beating down on him and he could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His head was pounding and his stomach was doing cartwheels. He was beginning to feel light headed and he swallowed back the rising bile. He would not be sick. He didn’t know how long he stood there but the was a roaring in his ears that was gradually getting louder. When the ground under him began to sway, he knew something wasn’t quite right. He called out Jason’s name, but his voice seemed muffled and he reached for his arm. The world suddenly tilted.

                Jason’s focus shifted to Dick when he heard him call his name quietly. His eyes widened when his hand closed around his sleeve and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Woah, Dick!” He cried as he managed to wrap an arm around his chest as he crumbled. He gently lowered him to the ground as footsteps approached.

                “What happened?” Bruce demanded as he felt Dick’s pulse.

                “I don’t know. He just passed out.” Jason replied. Dick’s brow scrunched as he slowly returned. “Dick, can you hear me?”

                Dick moaned and his eyes blinked open. “Woah, can we not do that again, please?” He stuttered out.

                “I told you to say in bed, Dick.” Bruce chastised slightly worried.

                “I was feeling alright when I woke up. Thought I could handle being outside for a bit.”

                “Here, Master Dick.” Alfred said handing Bruce a cup of water. “Drink some of this, slowly.” Bruce helped him sit up and he sipped at the water. His color slowly started to come back. “Sir, it would be best to get him out of the heat.”

                Bruce nodded and got Dick to his feet. Dick knew immediately it was a mistake as the world spun and he staggered. “Dick!” Bruce cried bringing him close to keep him from faceplanting in the dirt. Dick leaned heavily against a strong chest as he waited for the world to go right side up again.

                “Would someone stop the ride, please? I’d like to get off.” He mumbled and Bruce chuckled breathlessly.

                Dick swallowed thickly as he clutched at Bruce’s soft shirt. “Are you going to throw up?” Bruce asked and he shook his head.

                “Sir, if you’re going to be sick, don’t hold it in.” Alfred advised.

                “I’m ok.” He said.

                “Can you walk?” Bruce inquired.

                Dick went to shake his head, but the earth protested. “Considering the world is still spinning, probably not.” He said. Bruce nodded and scooped him up. Dick whimpered when the world lurched violently. Bruce paused and waited for Dick’s breathing to return to normal before he started back to the house. Dick pressed his face to his husband’s neck and willed his stomach to stay calm. The movement was making the nausea worse. 

                Bruce placed Dick against the cool sheets as Alfred walked in with a bowl of water and a few rags. “It would be best to cool him down sir.” Bruce nodded as he stripped the boy of his shirt. Dick’s eyes were squeezed shut as he placed a damp rag against his head. Bruce used the other to wipe down his neck, chest, and stomach. He replaced the warm rag with a colder one and soon Dick’s hard breathing softened.

                Bruce smelt the scent of herbs and gestured Leslie inside. “What happened now?” She asked.

                “I don’t know. He had a migraine this morning and just a few moments ago, he fainted.” Bruce informed as she checked Dick’s pulse.

                “Is he nauseas?”

                “Yes.”

                Her hand went to his forehead. “Has he thrown up?”

                Bruce shook his head. Her hand traveled down to his heart. “He’s rather warm. It could be heat exhaustion.”

                “Could be?” Bruce questioned not like that it wasn’t a definitive answer.

                “There are a few possibilities and they all share similar symptoms. We have to determine which symptoms aren’t as common and use the process of elimination. What are his other symptoms?”

                “I don’t really know. We just got back from the Watchtower yesterday. I thought maybe he was tired from the trip.”

                “Hard time breathing.” Dick rasped and Leslie looked at him.

                “You’ve been having a hard time breathing?”

                Dick nodded slightly. “I thought it was because of the change in elevation.”

                “Why didn’t you tell me, Dick?” Bruce said with narrowed eyes.

                “I didn’t want to worry you.” Dick replied. As the couple argued, Leslie ran her magic over his body. It seemed sluggish and she thought maybe he wasn’t getting enough food or water. Her hand went to his gut. She was slightly puzzled when she felt a lot his energy convening at this area of his body. Curious, she went deeper. She was surprised when a brilliant, little light reached towards her.

                She grinned. “Well, that explains things.” She said.

                “What is it Leslie?” Bruce asked concerned that it could be something big.

                “Dick, dear, you’re carrying.”

                They both froze in shock. That was definitely big. Dick stared at her with wide-eyes. “I’m…”

                “Carrying.” She nodded still smiling. “I want you to eat and drink plenty of water. I’ll check with you every few weeks to see how you and the pup are progressing. Today, I’m prescribing bed rest. I don’t want you to do anything too strenuous until you’re feeling better. Congratulations, you two.” She stood to leave, knowing that they had somethings to talk about.

                Bruce was staring at his little mate. He couldn’t believe this was happening. After losing their first, he hadn’t actively thought about trying again. Dick could feel a little bubble of hope building in him. His hand gently touched his abdomen, as if he could feel the little life that was growing inside him. Before he could let himself be swept up by happiness, memories of Zucco and pain entered his mind and a bolt of fear flashed through him. A pair of arms embraced him not a second later and he was drawn to Bruce’s chest. “It won’t happen, love.” He declared knowing exactly what his mate was thinking. “I won’t let it happen, not again.”

                Dick clutched at Bruce as the little bubble of hope burst and filled him with happiness. They were going to have a pup! He let out a joyful laugh.


	34. An Unwanted Visitor

                Bruce entered the bedroom to find his husband spread eagle out on their bed. He was nearly fully dressed with his pants undone. From this position, Bruce could barely see the swell of Dick’s stomach. It was only noticed the other day and both parents hummed with happiness at the physical proof of the growth of their pup. Bruce smiled. “What are you doing, _koi_?” He asked as he placed a stack of clean clothes on the chest and began to put them away.

                “My pants don’t fit.” Dick said with such despair that Bruce had to hold back a laugh. “I feel fat.”

                “You’re not fat, love. You’re with child.” Bruce stated.

                “I didn’t say I was fat. I said I felt fat. There’s a difference.” Dick replied.

                Bruce sighed and went to sit down next to him. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you bigger clothes soon. For now, just wear the ones that were to too big a month ago.”

                “I know,” Dick said with a huff. “I’m just going to get bigger.”

                “Just think of this, the bigger you are, the bigger our pup will be.” Bruce replied kissing him on the cheek.

                “Okay,” Dick was feeling a little better with that statement. He’s never had a big problem with his image but he’s never been very big to begin with. This was definitely new territory. He gave a tiny pout, sticking out his bottom lip. He shivered when teeth tugged at the lip and he opened his mouth to a heated kiss.

                Bruce pulled back and pressed his forehead against his mate’s, gazing down at him. “You’re beautiful, love. Even more so now. You’re glowing and I love it.” He said. The next kiss was softer, full of love and affection.

                “You know, flattery will get you everywhere.” Dick mumbled smiling. Bruce chuckled and moved their lips together. Dick’s hand came up and cupped the back of his neck, keeping him close. Bruce place a warm hand against the small bump that was his pup and Dick sighed as the heat soothed away an ache he hadn’t known was there.

                Bruce broke the kiss and moved down, pressing a kiss to the skin just below Dick’s navel. He purred with happiness and nuzzled the bump. Dick smiled lovingly down at him. Bruce sighed and tugged on the open cloth of his mate’s pants. “Come on, _koi_. Let’s find you some clothes that fit.”

* * *

 

                Dick walked next to Bruce as they browsed the market. Their pack had spilt up, each getting what on their own lists. Bruce carried a small bag with their purchased items. They were just enjoying the day when there was shouting and the sour stench of fear fill the air. They both turned to see a man shoving through the crowd, causing yelps and cries from the bystanders he ran into. The man was pale and sweating and his eyes were wide open. His breath come out in gasps and he was screaming. “Their coming! Their coming!”

                Bruce pulled Dick out of the way as he rushed past them. Guards were chasing him and one managed to tackle him to the ground. He screamed and thrashed as the others attempted to restrain him. One finally decided to knock him out. Bruce walked up to one of the guards. “What is going on here, soldier?” The Taisho commanded.

                The soldier stood and saluted him. “Sir, we were investigation reports of illegal experimentation in the West side of the city, when this man just freaked out and attacked us.”

                “’Freaked out’?” Bruce questioned and the guard nodded.

                “Yes, sir. He started shouting and ran. We feel that he may be a danger to himself and others.”

                “Very well, soldier. I want a report of this incident as well as all the information regarding this illegal experimentation.”

                The guard saluted and they picked up the limp man and carried him out of the market. Bruce watched before going back to Dick. “What’s going on?” The boy asked.

                “I don’t know, but I intend to find out.”

* * *

 

                Dick sat next to Stephanie, book in his hand. He rolled his eyes silently as she huffed for the fifth time in thirty minutes. “Is there something on your mind, Steph?” He asked with a smirk.

                “I’m tired of them always leaving me behind. I mean, how am I supposed to learn if I’m stuck at home?” She asked.

                Dick put his book down and looked at her. “You could actually do your studies instead of putting them off. If you can show Bruce that you’re taking this seriously, he’d be more inclined to take you with them next time.”

                She sighed when Alfred entered the sitting. “Miss Stephanie, you have a visitor.” He said.

                Stephanie looked at him confused when a man entered and her eyes widened. He was tall with long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were hard and with the way Stephanie tensed at his presence, Dick already didn’t like him.

                “Hello, Stephanie.” He greeted hands clasped behind his back.

                “Dad,” Dick and Alfred looked at the two of them surprised. Dick remembered what Bruce had told him about Stephanie’s dad and his eyes narrowed. “What do you want?” Stephanie asked.

                “I came to bring you home.”

                “I am home.”

                “You real home. Things are different now.” He insisted.

                Stephanie scoffed. “Things never change, Dad. You never stopped. You felt that being a criminal was more important than being a father.” She spat.

                Her father glanced at Dick and Alfred hesitantly. “Perhaps it would be best if we talk alone.”

                “Anything you have to say, you’ll say it in front of them.” Stephanie said crossing her arms. “They know all about you, Dad. They know everything.”

                The man sighed and stepped closer to Stephanie. Dick tensed and his hand gripped the Damascus dagger hidden in his sleeve. “I want us to be a family again, Steph. You, me, your mom, the way it’s supposed to be.”

                “If you had wanted to be a family so bad, you should have done it years ago, not when I’ve finally found something better.”

                He placed his hands on her arms. “I’ve changed.”

                She brushed him off. “I’ve heard that before. You nothing but a criminal and that’s all you’ll be to me.”

                The man’s eyes narrowed, “Stephanie.” He said almost in warning.

                “You’re not my dad, Arthur. You never have been and you never will be.” Her declaration seemed to trigger something in him because not long after, he struck her across the face. Stephanie staggered and Alfred gasped, but Dick jumped into action.

                He knocked Arthur off his feet and pressed the blade to his throat. Dick growled low in his throat and the man stilled. “If you ever raise a hand to my sister again, it will be the last time you ever have a hand.” He hissed. “If I ever see you around here again, I will be very cross. Do you understand?”

                Arthur nodded the best he could with a blade against his skin and Dick released him. “Alfred, would you kindly show Arthur out?”

                Alfred nodded, glaring. “Of course, sir.” As Arthur was escorted from the premises, Dick turned to Stephanie as she attempted to wipe blood from her lip. Dick gently placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her toward the kitchen. She leaned against the table as Dick retrieved a bowl of water, a clean rag, and some salve and came to stand before her. He dipped the rang in the water and began to clean her lip.

                “Talk to me,” He said softly and Stephanie sighed.

                “Is it wrong for me to want to believe him?” She asked.

                Dick shook his head. “No, Steph. It’s not wrong to want to believe your father, but it wouldn’t help you if you did.”

                “How do you know?”

                “I don’t.” He sighed. “Truth be told, I shouldn’t really pass judgment. I only know what I’ve been told, but I do know that you can still love someone even when they hurt you. I know you love your father, Steph, but that doesn’t mean you have to let him hurt you.”

                Tears spilled down her cheeks as she nodded and Dick pulled her into a hug. Stephanie sobbed against his shoulder as her tears soaked his shirt. His heart hurt for her. No one should ever be hurt be a loved one and she had been hurt enough.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> koi- love


	35. The Terror of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                Bruce, Jason, Tim, and Cass approached the tent and had to cover their noses. Titus and Ace both growled. The scent of herbs and chemicals was so strong, it made Bruce slightly dizzy and his eyes water. They heard a scream and rushed in. A man in a burlap sack mask stood over a young woman who was withering on the ground at his feet, crying. “Hold it,” Bruce commanded and the man froze.

                He put his hands in the air and turned slowly. There were crude eye holes cut into the cloth and a crooked mouth was stitched into a smile. “It seems I’ve been discovered.” He said calmly.

                “What did you do to her?” Bruce demanded. The man glanced at his victim and shrugged his shoulders.

                “I revealed her true fear.”

                Bruce glared at the man and gestured to Jason and Tim. They moved slowly to the man when suddenly the girl attacked. She jumped onto Tim, knocking him to the ground. She was screaming and crawling at him. Jason attempted to remove her but he cried out when she sank her teeth into the skin of his hand. He ripped away from her as Cass restrained her. “The bitch bit me!” Jason cried.

                In the commotion, the man tried to escape but was stopped by a hundred and fifty pound Great Dane and a seventy pound Dutch Shepard. Ace stood over the man’s chest, glaring at him and snapping at his face when he tried to move. A few guards that accompanied them quickly bound the man and removed his mask. His dark eye held no remorse for the young girl he tortured.

                Bruce looked to Jason who was shaking his hand. “You alright, Jason?” He asked slightly concerned for the young Alpha.

                “Yeah,” Jason said. “She broke the skin.”

                Bruce nodded and turned to the man. “What is your name? What were you doing to her?”

                The man smirked. “I merely study the phenomenon of men’s fear. Where does it comes from? What causes grown men to lose all sense of reality? It is really quite fascinating.”

                “You been poisoning people.” Bruce accused and the man just shrugged his shoulders.

                “They each devoted themselves to the expansion of science.”

                Bruce glowered at him before turning his attention to the guards. “Take him to the cells.” They nodded and escorted the smug man out. Just before anyone could move, another man entered the tent.

“Crane, I need a…” The man trailed off when he saw who was here. Bruce’s eyes narrowed.

“Hello, Arthur.” Bruce said. When he tried to leave the way he came, he was tackled by Titus, who growled at him. “What are you doing here, Brown?”

“None of your damn business.” Arthur spat.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Perhaps some time behind bars will make you more sociable. Guard, take him with you and lock him in a cell until I say otherwise.” One of the soldiers pulled Arthur to his feet and he and Crane left with their entourage.

 Bruce looked around the room, taking in all the tables filled with jars and herbs. “We need to get Leslie in here. Perhaps she could identify what some of this stuff is.”

                They began sorting through items as they waited for the healer. Jason picked up a jar when it shattered in his hands. The contents spilled over his hand and stung his bite. “Fuck!” Jason shouted.

                “What happened?” Bruce asked.

                “The jar just shattered.”

                “Did you get anything on you?”

                Jason nodded. “Yeah, just on my hands though.”

                Bruce picked up a bucket of clean water and placed it on the table. “Wash your hands, quickly. We don’t know what any of this does.” Jason plunged his hands into the cold water. He ignored the stinging of his wound as he scrubbed the stuff off as best he could.

                Leslie entered and wrinkled her nose. She began to sort through the jars, not saying a word. After a moment, she looked up. “Did any of you get anything on you?” She asked. They all looked to Jason.

                “I did.” He said and she came over to him.

                “Where?”

                “My hands.” He said holding out his hands to her. She inspected them and frowned when she saw the bite mark.

                “You probably got it in your system.”

                “Is he going to be alright?” Bruce asked concerned.

                “Most likely, it may be mild compared to what you saw this morning.” She said. “Most of these contain hallucinogenic herbs. I can try to whip up an antidote, but you may have to wait for it to leave his system naturally.”

                Bruce nodded and turned to the guards. “I want this place cleaned out. Be careful not to touch any of the liquid or poultices.” The guards nodded and got to work. Bruce placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and left the tent.

* * *

 

                Bruce sent Jason to wash up when he found Dick waiting for him. The bond was tingling with displeasure and he was a little hesitant to approach. He wondered if it was something he had done to anger his mate and with Dick’s emotions running high because of the pup, he was a little worried about how he would react. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked.

                “We had a visitor today.”

                “Who, _koi_?”

                “Stephanie’s father.”

                Bruce felt a bit of ice enter is his stomach. “Is she alright?”

                “Not really, physically she’s just bruised. Emotionally, she’s hurting.” Dick replied.

                Bruce’s brow furrowed. “Bruised? Why is she bruised?”

                “He hit her, Bruce.”

                Ice cold fury crashed into him and he growled. “What?”

                Dick gently rubbed his mate’s arms to calm him. “She fine mate. I took care of it.”

                Bruce paused. “You took care of it? How?”

                Dick looked slightly sheepish and Bruce smiled. “I, may or may not have, tackled him and threatened him with a dagger.”

                Bruce was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. He pulled Dick close. “I love you.” He said still laughing. His little mate was a spitfire and he loved it.

                “You need to talk to Stephanie. She’s up set right now and could use a father figure.” Dick replied and Bruce nodded. He placed a kiss to Dick’s lips before he released him and headed to find Stephanie.

* * *

 

                Jason paced his bedroom, feeling his anxiety grow. No doubt it was due to whatever shit split on his hands. He should tell Bruce. As he moved to find his pack brother, a voice whispered to him and he froze. His eyes took in the shadows of his room and he gasped as he emerged from the darkness. “ _You’re mine, boy_!” The phantom shouted and Jason backed up, knocking over his desk chair.

                “Jason,” He whirled around to see Dick standing in his doorway.

                “Dick!” Jason cried and he pulled him into the room.

                “Jason! What are you doing?” Dick asked. He could see Jason was pale and sweating. His eyes were blown wide and he was panting. His scent stunk of fear and it worried Dick. “What’s wrong?”

                “He’s here.” Jason whispered pushing Dick into the corner and crouching in front of him.

                “Who’s here?”

                “Garzonas,” Jason said. As if saying the name was a summons, the man suddenly stood before him and he jumped back.

                “ _What have you got there, boy? Is that a new toy for me?_ ” The man licked his lips as he looked over Dick. “ _My, doesn’t he look delicious._ ”

                “You’ll never touch him, you bastard.” Jason spat.

                “ _You can’t really stop me, can you?_ ” Garzonas looked to Dick again and sneered in disgust. “ _First, we’ll have to get rid of that parasite inside him._ ”

                “You won’t touch him!” He screamed swinging at the ghost.

                “Jason,” Jason turned to Dick, who was looking at him terrified. Jason’s eyes widened when blood soaked Dick’s trousers and dripped down his legs. Jason crouched in front of him.

                “Dick, your bleeding!” Dick looked down to see nothing, but Jason was still staring at him. It must be something only he could see.

                “Jason, it’s alright.” He tried to sooth but Jason just shook his head. Dick reached out to Bruce through the bond, urging him to come.

                “It’s not alright! The pup!”

                “Jason, that man you spoke of, is he still here?” Jason looked back to an empty corner and nodded. “He won’t hurt me, Jason.”

                Jason head snapped back to him and he sneered. “I won’t let him!” He snarled.

                Dick cradled his jaw. “I know you won’t because I trust you. Do you trust me?” Jason nodded. “Then close your eyes.”

                Jason looked at him bewildered. “But Garzonas…”

                “He won’t do anything. Trust me. Close your eyes, _ani_.” Jason stared at him for a moment before he did as he was told. Dick pulled him close and Jason wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Dick’s stomach. The wraith started taunting him and his grip tightened almost painfully.

                “I can still hear him.” He whimpered. Dick carded his fingers through Jason’s hair, hushing him.

                “It’s alright, _ani_. It’s alright.” Dick said. An urge came to him and he acted on his instinct. The sound of his purr blocked out the phantoms and Jason loosen his hold around the boy.

                Dick looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway and he subtlety waved him in. Bruce came over and pinched a nerve on his neck. Jason went limp in Bruce’s arms as he lifted him and placed him on the bed. He pushed back his sweaty bangs as Leslie came in. She pulled out a liquid soaked rag out of her bag and a knife. “What is going on, Bruce?” Dick asked. His eyes widened when Leslie cut into skin of Jason’s arm. “What are you doing?!”

                “Jason got doused with a strong hallucinogen. Leslie is given him the antidote.” Bruce explained.

                “Will he be alright?” Dick asked the healer.

                Leslie nodded. “He should be fine once he wakes up.” She turned to Bruce. “Keep an eye on him. He should sleep for the rest of the night. I’ll be back in the morning to look him over.”

                Bruce nodded as she got up. She placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder before leaving. Bruce pulled up the blankets and made sure the antidote soaked rag was still wrapped around Jason’s arm. He stood and guided Dick out.

                “What happened, Bruce?” Dick asked once they were alone in their room.

                “We found the man who drugged the other this morning in the market. He’s been conducting illegal experiments on some of the people in the city, trying to induce fear and terror.”

                “ _Kami_ ,” Dick whispered, “and Jason?”

                “We found a girl in the man tent. She was hysterical and bite Jason. A jar of his chemical broke on got into Jason’s wound. He seemed alright on the way home but Leslie made an antidote just in case. The man and girl are both recovering so I believe Jason will be fine.” Bruce went over and placed a hand against their pup. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

                Dick shook his head. “No, he didn’t. He wanted to protect me from someone named Garzonas.” Bruce went pale. “You know who he is, don’t you?”

                Bruce nodded. “He’s a man from Jason’s past.”

                “Who is he?”

                “It’s not my place to say.” Dick started to protest but Bruce stopped him. “It’s Jason’s story to tell. He’ll let you know when he’s ready.”

                Dick sighed and relented. It was Jason’s past. If it was important for him to know, then Jason will tell. He changed into his sleep clothes and curled up next to his husband, trying to sleep over the worry for his brother.

* * *

 

                Dick quietly knocked on the post and waited to be let in. Once the permission was given, he slipped inside and saw Jason sitting up on the bed. He still seemed exhausted but he was no longer out of touch with reality. “Hey, are you okay?” Dick asked.

                Jason nodded. “What about you? I hope I didn’t scare you too bad.”

                “I’m fine.” Dick came and sat down next to him. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. “I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

                Jason nodded. “I know, I owe you an explanation.”

                “You don’t owe me anything, Jase. I just want to make sure that you’re going to be alright.” Dick said.

                “It may be a while.”

                “Then take all the time you need.” Dick said.

                “It’s been years.” Jason whispered.

                “And that’s okay.” Dick sighed. “The truth is, you may never really get over it, but as long as it doesn’t control you, it’s okay.”

                Jason looked over a gave him a weary smile. “Thanks, Dick.” Dick smiled back as he pulled Jason into a hug.


	36. A Fluttering of Night Terrors

                Dick sipped the ginger tea Alfred prepared as he listened to Rhea talk about the wood crib Michael brought for the pup. Her own bump peeked out through her clothes. She giggled when she told him about feeling the pup kick the other day and Dick couldn’t help but imagine what that was going to feel like. He couldn’t wait to feel his own little one prove they were there.

                “How are you doing?” She asked.

                “I’m doing okay.” Dick replied. “It’s been a little crazy these past few weeks.”

                “I heard about Jason. Is he okay?” She asked placing her tea cup back on the saucer.

                “He’s doing alright. The incident shook him up a bit but he’s working through it.”

                “That’s good. And how about you?”

                Dick shrugged. “I’m okay, tired mostly.” Rhea noticed him wringing his hands and she grew concerned.

                “What is it Dick?” She asked.

                Dick took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m carrying.” He said softly and Rhea’s mouth dropped open.

                “Really?” She asked and when Dick nodded, she squealed. Dick laughed when she lunged into a hug. “That’s awesome, Dick! How long have you known?”

                “For a while now.” She placed a hand against his stomach and felt a noticeable bulge. “You’re already showing. Dick, why didn’t you tell me?”

                Dick looked down. “I wasn’t ready for really anyone to know.” Rhea had no doubt it was because of losing his first and she felt sympathy for him. A thought entered her mind and she gasped.  

                “You know what this means, right?” Dick shook his head and she grinned. “Our pups are going to grow up together.” Dick smiled along with here.

                “Have you thought of names yet?” She asked and he shook his head. “Don’t worry, you still got plenty of time. Michael and I thought of some.”

                “Tell me,” Dick said.

                Rhea blushed slightly. “If it’s a boy, we wanted to name William and if it was a girl, Mary Elizabeth.” Dick smiled at the last one. “I wanted to use our mothers’ names.”

                “It’s perfect, Rhea.” Dick replied honestly. He was happy that those names would be honored again.

                They sat talking about names for a while when Dick suddenly felt a fluttering inside him. He froze as fear coursed through him. He waited for a moment and felt it again. What was happening? He glanced up to see Rhea looking at him with concern. He was desperately trying not to hyperventilate. “What is it?” She asked.

                “Somethings wrong. There’s this fluttering.” He said. She moved forward and placed her hand against his stomach. The fluttering was very faint but it was there. “There, did you feel it?” Rhea nodded.

                “What is it?” Dick asked scared but Rhea smiled gently.

                “You’re pup’s moving.” Dick paused, letting the words sink in.

                “My pup’s…”

                Rhea nodded. “Moving, yes.”

                Dick felt tears prickle his eyes when he felt the movement again. He stood. “I need a minute.” He said, his voice raspy. Rhea nodded in understanding as he all but tore from the room.

                He went straight to Bruce’s study. Bruce was coming around his desk when he entered. “I was just about to come find you. What happened? What’s wrong?” He asked as he pulled his husband into his embrace.

                “I felt him. Our pup, Bruce. I felt him move.” Dick cried against his chest.

                Happiness filled him at Dick’s words and he smiled. “That’s wonderful, love!”

                “I know.”

                Bruce’s brow furrowed. “The why are you crying?”

                “I don’t know!”

                Bruce chuckled. No doubt it was due to the new development and Dick’s raging hormones. Dick sniffed and Bruce raised his head. Overcome with love for this boy, he leaned down and captured Dick’s lips in a sweet kiss. Dick melted against his husband as the kiss made his toes tingle.

* * *

 

                Dick sat at his easel, painting a few flowers onto the canvas when a cramp caught him off guard. He grunted and rubbed at his stomach, waiting for it to pass. The pain intensified, running through his lower back and gut. He stood and nearly doubled over. His stomach rolled. He walked to the washroom, still bent in half. He sat on the ground in front of a bucket, feeling like he was going to be sick. The pain increased and he groaned. Something was wrong.

                A wet feeling spread across his trousers. He really hoped he hadn’t peed himself. He looked down and notice that the stain was a lot darker than urine. His heart turned to ice. He reached down and his fingers came back red. “No, no, no, no, no, no,” He chanted begging any _kami_ that was listening that this wasn’t happening. There was another harsh pain and something slid from between his legs and landed in his pants.

                Gasping, he wrestled himself out of his pants and avoided looking inside to see what it was. Blood coated his thighs and hands as he crawled away. Tears slid down his cheeks. “Bruce!” He screamed. The was the sound of footsteps and Dick looked to see Bruce standing in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the mess. His eyes landed on Dick.

                “Help me,” Dick begged and Bruce knelt in front of him. His hand hovered out to him but he seemed too afraid to touch him. “Why is there so much blood?”

                Bruce said nothing. Dick was starting to feel dizzy. “I’m sorry.”

                Dick’s eyes snapped open as a hand gave him a hard shake. Bruce hovered over him, eyes swimming with anxiety. Dick noticed that he was laying in their bed and it was dark. A hand flew to his stomach where he felt a familiar swell of his pup. It was a dream, just a dream. That didn’t stop the tears from flowing. He shuddered out a sob as Bruce gathered him in his arms. “Hush, love. It’s alright.” He soothed.

                “I lost the pup.” Dick blubbered not bothering to hold back his emotions.

                Bruce’s arms tightened around him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He said. “The pup’s still here.” His hand covered his on his stomach. “Our pup’s still here.”

                “I’m scared Bruce. I don’t want to lose him.”

                Bruce nuzzled his hair as he let his purr ring out loud. Dick slowly began to relax in his arms and he silently cursed Zucco. He hoped the man was burning in hell for what he put his mate through and even then, it didn’t feel like enough.

                Dick sobs slowly began to quiet down and he leaned back against the pillows. “I’m sorry.” He whispered but Bruce hushed him. “We haven’t thought of names yet.”

                “We will, love. Right now, I want you try to sleep.” Bruce said and Dick sighed. He could still feel the fear in his mate’s heart and he kissed him softly on the nose. He rested his head against Dick’s. “It will be alright now, _koi_. You’ll see.”


	37. Names and a Betting Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                “What about Oswald?” Dick suggested.

                “We are not naming our pup Oswald.” Bruce said from his chair. Dick was sitting on their bed with a piece of paper and a quill in his hand. He gotten larger and had reduced to wearing a few of Bruce’s shirts. They were just big enough to fit him and he loved that they smelt so much like his mate.

                “Why not?”

                “Because, I think it sounds stupid.” Bruce said.

                “Tell me how you really feel.” Dick teased and Bruce just leveled him with a weak glare. Dick scratched through ‘Oswald’. “Bernard.”

                “That sounds like a dog’s name.”

                “Ryker.” Bruce raised an eyebrow at that one. “Azai?”

                “Where the hell are you getting these names?” Bruce wondered.

                “What? They’re unique.” Dick explained. Bruce rolled his eyes and went back to the papers in his lap. Dick looked through the names on the list when there was jab in his stomach. He stopped and looked down. He placed his hand against the swell and felt his pup bump against it. “Bruce,” he called and the man immediately looked up.

                “What?” Bruce asked worried.

                “Come here,” he said waving him over frantically. Bruce put down his work and moved to the bed. Dick grabbed his hand and placed it against his stomach. Bruce felt the small movement and he stared it his hand in wonder. “The pup’s kicking.” Dick explain as he knelt down. Both hands were on his mate’s stomach as he tried to get every hit.

                He leaned forward and spoke softly to the little life growing in his husband’s belly. “Hello, pup.” He gently kissed him and Dick looked down at him with affection swimming in his smile.

                “What about Gideon?” The look Bruce gave him made him laugh.

                “We are not name them ‘the Destroyer’” Bruce said moving up to look his mate in the eye.

                “Technically, it means ‘to hewn down the enemy.’” Dick explained and Bruce kissed him.

                “No,” He said against his lips.

                “Please,” Dick said returning the kiss.

                “No,” Bruce replied and Dick laughed as his mate pushed him on his back. Bruce settled between his legs and rested on his hands, careful to keep his weight off Dick’s abdomen. “What about Damian?”

                Dick’s head tilted at the suggestion and Bruce kissed him on the nose. “Damian, I like it.”

                “Damian, it is then.” Bruce said as he leaned down kissed Dick again. This one was longer and a little more heated.

                Dick pulled away and smirked up at his mate. “We still have to choose a girl name.” He laughed when Bruce groaned and dropped his head to his shoulder. He let Bruce rest there for a moment before he shoved him off.

                “I’m hungry.” Dick said as he stood up. He staggered a bit but a strong hand against his back kept him from falling over.

                “What do you want?” Bruce asked. He followed Dick out of the room.

                “Something sweet.” Dick said as the entered the kitchen.

                “I hope peaches work for you, Master Dick.” Alfred said as he handed the pregnant Omega a big bowl of the freshly cut fruit.

                Dick hummed with appreciation. “You are a _kami,_ Alfred.” He said as he settled into a chair to eat his snack.

                Bruce leaned down and placed a kiss to his head. “I’m head to the prison with Jason. I’ll see you later, love.”

                “Is everything alright?” Dick asked.

                “Yes, it’s just a routine inspection.” Dick nodded and Alfred took his now empty bowl. He went back to his bedroom and pick up a book and headed back to the sitting room. Tim was already there was a few papers in his lap.

                “Hey, Timmy,” Dick greeted.

                “Hey, Dick,” Tim said back. “How are you doing?”

                “I’m okay. What are you working on?”

                Tim shuffled the papers. “I’m trying to get that irrigation system to work, but so far, I’ve been unsuccessful.”

                “You’ll get it. If anyone can figure out an overly complicated way to move water, it would be you.” Dick said with a smirk.

                Tim glared at him. “Thanks,” He said sarcastically. Dick just smiled. The pup decided at that moment to send a power kick to his ribs and he grunted. “You okay?”

                “Yeah,” Dick said a little breathless. “Pup just got me in the rib. He’s been kicking up a storm this morning.” His body was suddenly bombarded by tiny punches and kicks. “Yep, there he goes.”

                “Can I-can I feel?” Tim asked slightly embarrassed. Being a Beta, he’ll never get know what it’s like to carry and give birth to a pup, but he’s always wondered.

                Dick smiled at him. “Sure,” he said grabbing Tim’s hand and pressing it to the part of his stomach that was being assaulted by a little being.

                Tim’s eyes were wide as he felt a strange movement. “Doesn’t that freak you out?” He asked.

                Dick shook his head. “No, does it freak you out?”

                “Yes,” Tim said snatching his hand back. Dick laughed at his expression.

                “I rather enjoy it, you know, when he’s not using me for a punching bag.” Dick said rubbing circles over his pup. They fell into a comfortable silence when Stephanie entered and automatically crouched in front of Dick. Her hands went to his stomach.

                “Hello, tiny human. How is my little Priscilla this afternoon?” She cooed and Dick laughed.

                “Priscilla? Were on earth did you come up with that one?” Dick asked chuckling.

                “I was just testing out. We need to come up with names for him or her soon.” Stephanie said defensively.

                “Bruce and I already came up with names this morning.” Dick said and Stephanie squealed.

                “Ooo, tell me!”

                “Damian, if it’s a boy and Helena, if it’s a girl.”

                “I love it.” She leaned down to address the unborn pup. “Hello, Helena.”

                “How do you know it’s going to be a girl?” Tim asked.

                “I don’t. I just hope it’s a girl. We’ve got enough men in this house as it is. It’s time for the girls to take over.” She said with a proud smile and hands on her hips.

                “It’s going to be a boy.” Tim argued. “The pup’s resting too low to be a girl.”

                “How do you know that?” Stephanie countered.

                “I asked Leslie. She said males tended to rest lower than females.”

                “Perhaps you’d like to put your money were your mouth is.” Stephanie challenged. “Five gold to whoever is right.”

                “You’re on.” Tim accepted.

                “Did you guys just bet on the sex of my pup?” Dick asked and they had the decency to look a little ashamed. Dick laughed. “I’m not really surprised.”

                Stephanie turned to Cass, who just entered after hearing their voices. “Cass, what do you think the pup is?”

                “Boy,” Cass stated and Stephanie look at her slightly hurt while Tim fist pumped.

                “Told you!” He shouted.

                “Cass, you supposed to be on my side.” Stephanie whined and Cass shrugged.

                Dick shook his head in exasperation at his family. “You guys are impossible.” They argued over gender and how to tell, when Jason and Bruce returned. Stephanie jumped up and stood in front of Jason, who’s eyes widened in surprise. “Jason, quick boy or girl?” She all but yelled.

                “What the hell are you talking about?” Jason asked.

                “The pup! What do you think, a boy or girl?”

                “What if it’s twins?” Jason said with a smirk.

                Dick groaned and covered his eyes. “Sweet _kami_ , Jason, don’t do this to me.”

                Jason laughed. “I think it’s a girl.” He said.

                Stephanie clapped her hands together. “What now!?” She shouted at Tim. They brought Jason into their little money circle, explaining what the rules to bet were.

                Bruce came over a kissed Dick on the cheek. “Are they seriously betting on our pup?” He asked and Dick nodded.

                “They’ve been at it all afternoon.” Dick sighed as Bruce discretely placed tiny kisses behind his ear.

                “Hey, Bruce,” Tim called and Bruce looked up. “What do you think the pup will be?”

                “I will love if it’s a boy or a girl.” Bruce said and even though Dick had heard this many times, it still warmed him to the bone. He sent his affection for his mate through the bond and Bruce’s arms tightened around him. Tim went back to the discussion and Dick leaned back into Bruce’s hold. This was how it was supposed to be, family together with everyone safe and happy. He gently caressed his belly. This is what’s waiting for you little one, Dick thought to the little life growing inside him. They love you already and Mama and Papa can’t wait to hold you.


	38. Post Pregnancy Blues

                He sat in darkness of his chambers, the only light coming from a flickering candle standing directly in front of him. He breath deep and slowly cleared his mind. He had almost achieved a deep meditative state when there was a knock at his door. Frustration burned in him before he quickly snuffed it out. “Enter,” he called and the door creaked open.

                The foot soldier bowed respectfully before giving his report. “Master, we’ve found him.”

                The man smiled. “Excellent.”

                The soldier shifted uncomfortably and the Master’s glee diminished. “Speak.”

                “There’s a problem. The boy is mated and with child.” The Master nearly cursed out loud. He took a calming breath.

                “No matter, those things can be remedied. Prepare the wagon. I think it’s time my great-grandson came home, don’t you?” The soldier bowed before closing the door behind him. Soon, the heir would rise to serve by his side. He grinned.

* * *

 

Dick sat next to Rhea, who lay out on the bed. Her contractions had started yesterday afternoon and she had sent for Dick the next morning. He gently wiped at her brow with a wet rag as she breathed through the pain. “You’re doing great, Rhea. Breath deep and push.” Leslie said from her position between her legs.

                Rhea cried out as she strained to push the pup from her body. Her grip on Dick’s hand was cutting off the blood flow to his fingers but he barely noticed. “You’re doing wonderfully, Rhea. Just a little more.” Dick coached.

                The wailing of the infant brought Dick’s head up and he watched Leslie expertly tie of the umbilical cord. She handed off the pup to an assistant who began to clean her. “It’s a beautiful baby girl.” Leslie informed her and Rhea’s face lit up.

                The assistant swaddled the pup and gently placed her in her mother’s arms. Rhea felt tears spill out of her eyes as she gazed at her daughter’s tiny face. She smiled. “Hello, Mary.” She whispered. Dick had to hide his own tears at the sound of his mother’s name. He felt Rhea nudge him and he looked back to her. “Would you like to hold her?”

                Dick nodded and softly took the pup from Rhea. It was a little awkward trying to find a good position with his own belly in the way but he eventually settled Mary in the crook of his arm. “Hello, little one.” He cooed. “You are so tiny. She’s so precious, Rhea.” He bounced Mary lightly. Her eyes were still closed but she had a tiny wisp of ginger hair on her head the Dick adored.

                He was a little sad to give the precious bundle back but he leaned down and gave Rhea a kiss to her sweaty hair. “You were wonderful, _ane_. You’ll be a great mother. I know it.” He carefully stood as Michael entered. His eyes landed on his wife and child and Dick saw the exact moment when the man fell in love all over again. He gave his brother-in-law his seat as he left, letting the new family get acquainted with each other. He looked forward to the day when he and Bruce will meet their own pup. He caressed the pup growing inside him with a silent promise of ‘soon’.  

                Dick walked home with a smile on his face and the cold wind nipping at his cheeks. Winter had come early this year but he found he didn’t mind as his boots crunched the freshly fallen snow. The house was pleasantly warm as he went and sat on the couch in Bruce’s study. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and lounged back. His feet had started to swell and it was uncomfortable to be on them for too long. He reclined his head and closed his eyes. Everything was quite for the moment. It was nice, peaceful. He smelt to wonderful smell of smoky pine as a pair of hands began to rub tiny circles into the soles of his feet. Dick grinned. “Hello, love.”

                “How’s Rhea?” Bruce asked massaging his mate’s swollen feet.

                “She’s doing well. The pup’s a healthy, little, Mary Elizabeth.” Dick replied not opening his eyes.

                “A little girl, that’s wonderful.” Dick hummed in agreement when Bruce released his feet. He sat next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned back across the sofa, bringing Dick with him. His mate was pressed between him and the sofa. His swollen belly was resting against his hip and Dick sifted to get more comfortable. The low rumble of Bruce’s purr slowly began to lull him to sleep. “Rest, love.” Bruce whispered in his ear and then he was out like a light.

* * *

 

                It was three days before Michael showed up at their door, looking tired and scared. Dick sat him down in the sitting room as Alfred brewed him a cup of tea. “It’s Rhea. She hasn’t been herself, not since Mary was born.” He said taking a sip of his drink.

                “What’s wrong?” Dick asked.

                Michael sighed. “She’s been crying a lot. She’s been irritable. She’s not sleeping and she has mood swings. I don’t know how to help her.”

                “Have you talked to Leslie?”

                “Yeah, she said this happens to some new mothers. She’s talking to a woman that she knows who went through the same thing. She’s says talking might help her.” Michael shifted. “She’s supposed to come by today. I was wondering if you would come…” He trailed off but Dick got his request.

                He smiled softly at him. “Of course, Michael. Whatever you need.”

                Michael let out a breath of relief. “Thanks, Dick.” Dick stood and followed Michael out, Ace trailing after them. Rhea quickly wiped away her tears as they entered. Dick went to her immediately and embraced her. He felt the collar of his shirt grow damp as he gently rubbed her back.

                “I can’t do this.” Rhea wept and Dick hushed her.

                “Yes, you can. I know you can. You’ve been doing it for me for years.” He whispered.

                “But what if I screw up?” Dick pulled away and looked her in the eye.

                “You say that like your meant to be perfect. Rhea, you’re going to mess up but that’s how you learn.”

                “I’m so scared, Dick.” She whimpered.

                “I know, but you’re not alone. You have Michael. You’ve got me. We won’t leave you.”

                There was a knock at the post and Leslie entered with another woman. Leslie grinned at Dick before addressing the distraught mother. “Rhea, this is Sarah, I think she could help you.”

                Rhea greeted Sarah. Dick leaned over and pick up little Mary from her basket. “We’ll just be in the next room.” He told her as he placed a soft kiss on his _ane’s_ hair. The cloth covered the doorway as Dick sat in the little nursery. The wooden rocking chair creaked with his weight as he began to rock back-and-forth. Mary gazed up at him with stormy grey eyes. Her ginger hair was a little red tuff on the top of her head.

                “Hello, Mare. I’m your Uncle Dick. I think you are the most beautiful little lady ever.” He spoke softly to the pup. She continued to gaze up at his with the rapt attention of a new born. “Your mama’s going through a tough time right now, so you need to help her out a little bit. Give her plenty of love and smiles and just be a cute as you can be. It shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

                He giggled when he was given the sweetest smile. “That’s it! You’re a natural.” He sat there in the rocking chair, talking, as Mary fell asleep in his arms. It was nearly two hours later when Michael came to say that they were finished.

                Dick softly placed the sleeping pup in her mother’s arms. “You’re a _kami_ sent, Dick.” Rhea whispered and he kissed her forehead.

                “If you ever need a break, you send for me, okay?” Dick said and Rhea promised. He stood and bid goodbye to his family and stepped out. Ace was following close by when he stopped and raised his nose to the air. He suddenly took off through the tents. “Ace!” Dick called before following as quick as he could.

                He called out Ace’s name when he heard a pained yelp. The moved in the direction it came when he found Ace laying on the ground, a bloody wound to his flank and red staining the snow. Dick knelt beside him. “ _Kami_ boy, who did this to you?”

                Ace let out a small yip as a rag clasped over his nose and mouth. Dick sucked in a surprised breath, smelling something sickly sweet. He began to feel dizzy as hands grabbed him. He weakly tried to fight them but darkness wash over him. The last thing he remembered was the pained whimpering of his loyal pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> ane- sister


	39. Beware The Owl

                “When did he leave?” Bruce asked Michael urgently.

                “Over an hour ago, he had Ace with him.” Michael said and Bruce hummed.

                Bruce had gotten back to the house about an hour after Dick left to see Rhea at Michael’s request. He began to worry when an hour went by and Dick hadn’t come back. When their bond suddenly went quiet, he took Titus and immediately when to Michael’s home. His anxiety increased when Michael told him that Dick had left already. “I’ll come help look for him.” Michael offered but Bruce stopped him.

                “Stay with your wife.” Bruce turned to the Great Dane at his side. “Titus, find Dick.”

                Titus sniffed and exited the house with Bruce following close behind. They wove through tents when Titus barked once and increased his speed. Bruce struggled to keep up when the dog disappeared around a building. As Bruce turned the corner, his heart dropped into his stomach. Ace was laying on the ground, a wound slashed up his ribs and his fur was crusted with drying blood. Bruce crouched down next to the puppy. He placed a hand next to the dog’s nose and felt temporary relief when warm breath ghosted over his skin. He gently lifted the animal and ran back to the house.

                “Master Bruce- oh my word!” Alfred exclaimed at seeing the limp pet in the Alpha’s arms. “What happened?”

                “I don’t know. Stephanie!” He called. The teen came in and her eyes widened at what she saw. “Get the others.” He ordered. She nodded and went off in search of the rest of their pack.

                Alfred knelt next to Ace with a bowl of water, a rag, and some healing paste. The rest entered and froze. “Bruce, what the hell-?” Jason started.

                “Dick’s missing.” There was a collective intake of breath. “He was with Rhea and Michael a little while ago. When the bond went silent, I went to look for him.”

                “You can’t feel him?” Tim asked and Bruce shook his head. Their eyes went wide.

“What would cause a mating bond to go silent?” Stephanie asked.

“Magic, certain herbs.” Tim said.

“Tim, you’re coming with me. We’re going to go back to the spot where I found Ace and I want you to see if you can pick up anything. I want the rest of you to start at Michael and Rhea’s and fan out from there.” Bruce ordered. He turned to his Beta. “Alfred, stay here. There may be a chance he’ll come back here.”

“Of course, sir.” Alfred replied as he cleaned Ace’s wound.

* * *

 

                He had finished strapping on his vambraces when there came a knock at his door. “Enter,” he commanded and the door opened. A soldier and a smaller, older woman stepped in. The soldier bowed.

                “Master, we have him.” He reported.

                The Master smiled. “Very good. Have you completed your assessment of him?” He asked addressing the healer.

                She nodded. “Yes, master. He is young and strong. He will survive the tests.”

                “Good. What of the pup? Will you be able to remove it?”

                The healer shifted uncomfortably. “Master, I would recommend not trying to remove the pup by force. It would do more damage to the boy than necessary.”

                The Master’s eyes narrowed. “What would you suggest then?”

                “He’s already so close to delivery, let it be born naturally. Once it’s out, you can dispose of it then.”

                The Master contemplated this for a moment then nodded. “Very well, make sure the boy is taken care of properly so we don’t lose him during the delivery. No one is to harm him before then.” The soldier and the healer bowed and left.

* * *

 

                A pounding headache and the rolling of his stomach brought him back to consciousness. He kept his eyes closed as he reached out with his other senses. The air around was cold and slightly damp and his nose picked up the scent of dirt, rock and mildew. He was laying on his side on a straw filled cot stretched along a far wall. The blanket scratched uncomfortably against his skin. His ears picked up the faint sound of water drops that echoed off stone. He opened his eyes. The walls were black rock. Opposite his makeshift bed were metal bars, a cage. A torch on the outside of his prison illuminated a bit of the tiny room and cast shadows off the face of a fierce man.

                “I’m pleased to see you’re a wake.” He said as pleasantly as possible. “I apologize for the way you were treated but you are a hard man to get to.”

                “Who are you?” Dick asked sitting up slowly. He didn’t take his eyes of the mysterious gentleman.

                “My name is William Cobb. Father to Gray, who was father to John, your father.” He said. Ice froze in Dick’s chest. This was impossible. “I am your great-grandfather, Richard.”

                Dick swallowed harshly. “What do you want from me?”

                “For you to become the greatest Talon the Court has ever seen and for you to take your rightful place at my side.”

                “I don’t understand.”

                Cobb shook his head. “No, I don’t suppose you would. The Court of Owls has ruled Gotham from the shadows for centuries, guiding it through dark times and letting it flourish in the light. Have you ever heard the nursery rhyme? ‘Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime…”

                “’They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they’ll send The Talon for your head.’” Dick finished. “But that’s just a story to scare children, a legend.”

                “But legends are based in truth.” Cobb said smiling. “Every generation, a new Talon is given to us by Haley’s circus. The child begins their training there and once they are ready, they are sent to the Court to be tested. If they pass, they are indoctrinated into our society, if not, well…” Cobb shrugged and Dick understood.

                “You were to be our next Talon, heir to the Court, but we lost you to the Taisho.” Cobb spat. “We’ve come to claim what is rightfully ours. Once your…pup is born, you’ll take your place as one of us.”

                “And if I refuse?” Dick challenged but Cobb just smiled.

                “You don’t have a choice.” He said. “Don’t worry, no one will touch you till your pup is born, so rest, while you can.” He melted back into the shadows and Dick was alone.


	40. Well and Truly, Trapped

                Bruce paced his study. The search for Dick had come up empty. Jason and the others couldn’t find anything regarding the disappearance of his mate and his inability to feel Dick through the bond was slowly driving him insane. He didn’t know what to do. The guilt was crushing him. Dick shouldn’t have left, being so close to his due date. His mind kept pulling up worst case scenarios. Perhaps they were torturing his mate. What if he lost the pup? Bruce froze at the next thought. What he had already lost them both and he just didn’t know it?

                His worry turned to swift rage and he roared, swiping an arm across his desk. Papers and knickknacks crashed to the ground and he leaned heavily against his desk. His heart hurt as tears dripped onto the wood. He couldn’t live without his mate. He just couldn’t.

* * *

 

                Dick jumped when the door to the prison corridor opened and he heard footsteps. He tensed when a girl appeared in the torch light. She unlocked the cell door and placed a plate containing a few slices of bread, a hunk of cheese, and some meat and a cup of water on the floor in front of him. She then knelt on the ground. When he didn’t move, she smiled at him. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you. I brought you some food.” Her voice was soft and sweet.

                Dick stared at her. She took a small bite out of each portion and took a sip of the water. “It’s not poisoned.”

                Dick carefully slid off his cot and sat across from her. He slowly began to eat the food and she smiled. “What’s your name?” Dick asked.

                “Carrie, what’s yours?”

                “Dick.”

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dick.” She grinned and he couldn’t help but smile back.

                 “Do you know where we are?” Dick asked as he ate.

                “ _Fukuro no shiro_ , Castle of the Owl. It’s stood for centuries and many of the outsiders think that it’s abandoned. There’s a magic in this place that is ancient. It flows through the floor and the stones in the walls.” Part of a Dick wanted to scoff at the obvious superstition, but given the fact that he seen magic for himself, he was more inclined to believe.

                “Is that why I can’t feel my mate?” Dick asked. He had been trying to access his mate bond with Bruce, but hadn’t been able to feel so much as a twinge. Carrie shrugged.

                “Probably, I wouldn’t know.” She said with a small smile.

                “Do you happen to know where the castle is specifically?”

                Carrie shook her head. “Don’t know specifically. Many of us aren’t allowed outside the grounds, but I do know that we are North of Ravensdale.”

                Dick thought back to his geography. Ravensdale was three days West of Gotham. “Do you know how long I’ve been here?”

                “They brought you in yesterday.”

                Dick sighed and leaned back against his cot. “I shouldn’t be here.” He whispered unconsciously caressing his stomach.

                “It’s not so bad here, if you do what your told. You get a roof over your head and warm meals.” Carrie said trying to make it better.

                “I have a mate, Carrie. I need to get back to him, to my family.” Dick replied get more anxious. “My pup should be born at home, not in a cell.”

                Carrie was sad for the young Omega, but he wasn’t the first to be trapped here. Dick turned to her with a strange look in his eye. “Could you help me get out of here?” He asked softly.

                She frantically shook her head and began to gather the dishes. “I can’t.”

                “Please, Carrie.” Dick begged as she stood to leave and she shook her head again.

                “I can’t, they’ll kill me.” She unlocked the door and looked back to see Dick’s desperate face. “I’m sorry, Dick.”

                The door locked behind her and Dick listened to her steps fade down the hall. The wood door opened and closed and Dick felt tears slid down his cheeks. He shouldn’t be here. He should be home with his family, enjoying the warmth of fires and Alfred’s wonderful cooking. He longed to be wrapped in his lover’s arms as they both felt their little one kick against his skin. He wanted to go home.

* * *

 

                Carrie came once every few hours. She brought him food and extra blankets. She snuck him a book every so often to fight the growing boredom. He would pace the length of his cell until his feet were too sore. Getting up and down was getting harder and the pain in his back was persistent no matter what he tried.

                He was sitting on the cot trying to find a comfortable position when he the heard the tell-tale signs of someone headed his way. He backed up when he heard more than one set of footsteps. Two guards and a small, elderly lady appeared in the light. The old woman smiled at him with crooked teeth and a face full of wrinkles. Her white hair was thinning, leaving spotted, bald patches all over her head. She entered the cell as the two soldiers stood guard outside. “Hello Richard. I’m Nana. I’m a healer. I’ve come to check up on you and your pup. My I approach?” She asked.

                Dick hesitated. He didn’t trust these people, but he wasn’t a healer. He didn’t know anything about being with child other than what he’s already experienced and he couldn’t talk to Leslie right now. He nodded and she came closer. He tensed when she placed a withered hand against his bulging stomach. He grimaced when he felt her magic enter his body. Unlike Leslie’s, whose was a warm tingle, her’s was more like cold needles. “Are you feeling any discomfort or pain?” She asked.

                Dick shook his head. “Just in the small of my back and some cramps in my legs.”

                “Those normal at this stage, just stretch out your legs to help with the cramps. Have you noticed any blood or are having a hard time using the chamber pot?”

                Dick shook his head. They were silent as she continued to look him over. “You both seemed to be just fine.” His pup chose that moment to kick and punch him and the healer smiled. “Your pup is strong.”

Her power faded and she removed her hand. “I’ll have whatever you need sent to you, just ask the servant that sees to you.”

                Dick nodded and she and the two guards left. He felt a small cramp in his stomach but it didn’t last long. He tried to get more comfortable on his cot. He was feeling a little better knowing his pup was alright. He closed his eyes and wished once more to touch Bruce. His mate would want to know about their pup. The want to be home hadn’t faded. It only grew that longer he was away. He thought about his _kokoro_ , imagining his arms were the blankets and his purr flowed through his mind. Despite his little one doing flips and cartwheels inside him, he eventually drifted off.


	41. A Daring Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in process of writing a fanfic that is very similar to this. It is ABO and Dick/Bruce. Please let me know if you are at all interested in reading it.

                Dick chuckled at the young girl that sat on the floor in front of him. He didn’t know how long he had been here, but Carrie had been a small light in the dark cell. She’s brought him food and water every few hours since the first night. She talked to him about everything, the weather, her life, anything that they could think of. He hadn’t asked her to help him escape again. She was his only friend here and he didn’t want to risk losing that.

                He shifted a little on the cot and rubbed a sore spot on his swollen belly. He felt his pup move inside him. He knew his time was coming soon but he hoped and prayed he could get out before that happened. “Have you heard anything lately?” He asked.

                Carrie sighed. “Everything’s been quiet. I’ll see if anyone’s heard anything when I go back to the kitchen.”

                “They’re going to take my pup, aren’t they?” He said and she looked at him with sympathy. “They have no need for a pup when they have me.”

                Carrie grabbed his hand and squeezed. “It will be alright, you’ll see.”

                He nodded and let out a yawn. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s alright,” Carried assured as she gathered the empty plate and cup and stood. “I’ll let you get some rest now.” She walked out of the cell and locked it behind her. She tapped on the far door and it opened. As she walked back to the kitchens, she heard the sound of voices coming from the open door to the master’s chambers. She paused to listen.

                “How much longer?”

                “Not long now, master. He is nearing his time. Once the pup is born, he’ll need some time to recover.”

                There was an angry sigh. “Very well,”

                “Master, what shall I do with the pup?”

                The was a pause. “Kill it. Tell the boy is was still born or something. That way he’ll have no reason to fight back.”

                Carrie’s eyes widened as she held back a shocked gasped. She hurried quickly to the kitchens, a plan quickly forming in her head. She couldn’t let that innocent little pup die. It would devastate Dick.

* * *

 

                Dick turned onto his side and felt a small twinge in his stomach and he rubbed the soreness away. He heard the distinct sound of the door opening and two sets of footprints. He lifted his head and saw Carrie with another boy around his age with dark hair and eyes. He was carrying a basket of fresh linens. Dick sat up on the cot as both entered.

                “Dick, we’re going to get you out of here.” Carrie whispered and Dick felt a surge of excitement. “You were right, they’re going to kill your pup.”

                The excitement was replaced by horror as his hands flew to cover his belly.

                “When are we leaving?” Dick asked.

                “Now,” Carrie said as she pulled linens out of the basket. There was a set of servant’s clothes underneath and she handed them to him. The boy helped him dress.

                “How are we going to do this?” Dick asked.

                “Collin is going to pretend to be you. We’re going to get you to the kitchens.” Carries replied. “I’ll tell you the rest when we get there.”

                “I can’t know what you’re planning.” Collin said and Dick’s eyes widened.

                “They’ll torture you to find out where I am.” Dick realized. “I can’t let you do this.”

                “It’s our choice, Dick. You need to worry about your pup.” Carried said. Dick looked to Collin and shook his hand.

                “I won’t forget this.” He whispered to the brave boy. Collin nodded as he stuffed Dick’s clothes and a few of the linens under his shirt, giving him a belly. He then laid with his back to the bars.

                “Oh no,” Carrie cried.

                “What?” Dick asked. She looked at him with worried eyes.

                “I didn’t think about how we were going to hide your stomach.” Dick looked to the woven basket and an idea came to his head. He ripped off a side of it and wrapped it over his protruding abdomen.

                “Give me the linens.” He said and she handed him the remaining sheets and he stuffed them in the ripped basket, covering his stomach. He now looked like nothing more than a servant boy carrying a load of laundry.

                Carrie smiled. “Brilliant,” She unlocked the cell and he followed her out. They moved down the hall and Dick did his best to not let his excitement and fear show through his scent. He felt Carrie doing the same as she tapped on the old oak door. It opened and light flooded his eyes. He blinked slightly as they exited the prison.

                Dick did his best to walk as normally as possible as he followed Carrie through the massive halls of the castle. He passed a few soldiers but none of them paid two servants any mind. His feet were starting to hurt when they finally reached the kitchens. Dick and Carrie moved around cooks and kitchen boys toward a storage room at the opposite side. She opened the door and he hurried in. Once it closed, he felt he could breathe a little easier.

                Carrie opened a chest and pulled out some travel clothes, shoes, a cloak, and a small pack. “I was able to get you a few supplies.” She said as she helped him change. “There’s a wine wagon just outside waiting to take you. I don’t know where it’s going but he’ll make sure you get there.” Dick tied the cloak around him and they stepped out into the cold. Snow was falling softly as the driver of the wagon moved a few wine barrels and opened the side of a long wooden crate just big enough for Dick to fit.

                Dick turned to Carrie, who gave him and encouraging smile. “Thank you, I won’t forget this.”

                Carrie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as best she could. “Stay safe.” She whispered in his ear. She placed a small kiss against his cheek and blushed.

                The driver interrupted their little moment. “We need to leave.” He said urgently glancing around. They both helped Dick climb onto the wagon and he scooted into the crate. He glanced at Carrie one last time before the driver replaced the side panel. He heard the sound of him shifting around more barrels and Dick’s stomach clinched. He curled around his little pup as best he could and he gently caressed his belly. “Don’t worry little one,” He whispered. “We’ll be home soon.”


	42. A Cold Day In Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                The ride was less than smooth, even with a good layer of snow adding padding to the ground. It felt like they were hitting every rock and bump in the road. Once in a while, his abdomen would protest at the rough ride. He’d wince and rub away the pain as best he could. He didn’t know how long they had travel but it felt like hours. The light that filtered into the crate began to dim when the wagon slowed to a stop. Dick froze until he heard three sharp taps on the wood. There was a scraping of wood against wood and the side panel opened. The face of the driver appeared in his line of sight. “This is as far as I can take you.” He said.

                Dick nodded and he wiggled out of the box. The diver helped him to the ground and handed him his pack of supplies. The snow was coming down thicker than before. “Ravensdale is two miles that way.” The driver said pointing slightly Southeast from the direction they were traveling. “I’m sorry, but this is all I can do.”

                “You’ve done enough. Thank you.” Dick replied sincerely. He swung the pack onto his shoulder as the driver returned to his seat. He snapped the reigns and started off again. Dick didn’t watch him go as he started walking.

                He struggled through snow drifts as white ice began to fall harder and faster. The wind tried to push back his hood but he kept his head down. The pain in his stomach persisted and his legs and feet were growing numb. His mind drifted as he walked. He had to stop a few times to catch his breath and rest as the pressure in his lower abdomen increased. He leaned against the trunk of a tree when the pain became almost intolerable. A hand cradled the place his pup was resting. Another wave of pain hit him and he grunted, fingers digging into the bark. He waited for it to pass when it suddenly occurred to him what was happening. He was in labor.

                He glanced down fearfully at his swollen belly. “No, no, no, no, no. Please, pup. Please. Not now.” He pleaded. He started moving again, needing to find shelter as soon as possible. The wind blew tiny shards of ice against his body. The world was freezing around him but he was sweating and panting as his body tried to expel the tiny life inside him.

                Another wave hit him, stronger than before and he whined, tears streaming down his face. He gasped and clutched at his stomach when something inside him burst. Hot liquid soaked his pants and ran down his thighs. His breathing sped up and he tried desperately tried not to panic, unaware that the bond to his mate was slowly coming back.

                He raised his head and his eyes caught a glint of light peeking through the white and grey of the storm. His heart rose as he waddled toward it. Shapes began to form that were much more than trees and he saw what looked like a barn. Oh, thank the _kami_ , he thought as he fought his way to the structure. He could have kissed the wood when he approached and he struggled to open the large door.

                The smell of animals and straw was strong, but the building was warm and dry. He looked around for anything that might help him, but he had no idea what he would need. Water, maybe. Perhaps he could find a few blankets-

                “What the hell are you doing in here?”

* * *

 

                Roy had stepped into the bitter wind to check on the animals when he saw a dark figure slip into the barn. Anger filled him. How dare someone trespass on his territory! He marched to the building and entered through the ajar door. He saw the figure standing in the center and he called out. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

                The figure whirled around. It was a boy no older than sixteen and Roy’s nose picked up the honey sweet scent of an Omega. His eyes were drawn to his swollen belly. It was a heavily pregnant Omega. He suddenly picked up on the smell of blood and other fluids and his eyes grew wide. It was a heavily pregnant Omega who was in labor. The boy had his hands wrapped around his abdomen and he was bent nearly in half. He was sweating and panting and his eyes were wide with fear and pain. He attempted to approach the young Omega, but received a growl in warning. He froze. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly trying to keep the boy calm. “My name is Roy.”

                Before Dick could reply, agony ripped through him. The Omega cried out and collapsed. Roy rushed forward to catch him before he could hit the ground. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he clung to him. “Help me,” He pleaded.

                Roy nodded, swallowing. “I’m going to go get my mate, okay? We were going to help you, just hang on.” He helped lean the Omega against a wooden post and ran back toward the house.

                Dick felt the loss of the young Alpha’s presence and he wanted to scream out, No, don’t leave me! He tried to breathe through the pain and fear. He wanted his mate. He wanted Bruce so bad.

                It felt like an eternity before he heard the barn door creak open and a hand was placed on his brow. He flinched and he was hushed. A male with dark skin and a kind face stared down at him. “Stay calm, child. I am here to help you.” His voice was calm and soothing. Dick could smell the scent of another Omega as well as salt from a lovely ocean breeze. Dick whimpered as strong, tattooed arms lifted him and he was placed on a blanket spread across the straw covered floor. Roy placed pillows behind his back as his mate help him remove his trousers. He yelped when a cold hand touched him.

                “I am just seeing for far along you are.” He winced and the other Omega hummed. “You are nearly there. This pup is coming soon.”

                He turned to a young girl who Dick hadn’t notice till now. “Lian, go back to the house and check on the water. If it’s boiling, bring it out but be careful not to burn yourself.”

                The girl nodded and the door creaked again. The Omega turned back to him. “What is your name, child?” He asked.

                “Dick,” he replied panting.

                “Hello, Dick. My name is Kaldur.” He said with a smile, which Dick returned shakily. “Now, when you feel the urge to push, I want you to bare down as hard as you can. Do you understand?”

                Dick nodded as he braced himself on his forearms. When the urge came, he did as he was told. The pain made him cry but he ignored it as much as he could. He did it again and again as sweat soaked through his shirt and plastered his bangs across his forehead. He collapsed back against the pillows, unable to go any more. “Come now, Dick. You are so close. I can see the pup’s head now. One more push.”

                Dick shook his head wearily. “I can’t. I can’t” He chanted.

                “Yes, you can. You have the strength. Tap into it and give your child life.”

                He took a deep cleansing breath before he bore down, but nothing happened. “Something is wrong.” He heard Kaldur mumble and his blood turned to ice.

                “What?” Dick cried. “What?!”

                “The pup’s shoulder is stuck. I need to make an incision to remove them.”

                Panic filled his lungs. “An incision?! An incision to what?!” Dick let out a blood curdling scream as white hot agony enveloped his lower body. His heart cried out Bruce’s name and he nearly blacked out.

                An infant’s cry brought him back from the brink. He registered Roy kneeling next to him and his eyes zeroed in on the pup in his arms. “It’s a boy.” Roy said as he tilted him so Dick could see his face. The pup was red, squishy, and covered in fluids and he was absolutely the most beautiful thing Dick had ever seen. “Do you have a name for him?”

                Dick gazed at the tiny face. “Damian,” He whispered before his eyes closed and he gave into his exhaustion.   


	43. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other ABO story, This is Us, is up. If you like this fanfic, feel free to check out the other.

                The pain was the first thing he noticed. His groin, hips, back, and abdomen burned with a white-hot fire. Tears trickled into his eyes but he blinked them away. For a moment, he thought he was home. He felt safe and warm and utterly exhausted. The room he was in was small and modestly furnished with simple furniture. The bed was soft though and the blankets were homemade. Hearing the whimper of a pup, Dick turned his head and saw Kaldur sitting on a chest, Damian resting in his arms. Kaldur smiled. “Welcome back.”

                Dick hissed as he sat up slowly. Kaldur looked at him in sympathy. “I apologize. I don’t have anything to give you for the pain.” He said as he moved to the bed.

                Dick shook his head. “It’s alright.” He said with a grunt as he settled into a semi-comfortable position.

                Kaldur gently placed Damian in his mother’s arms. “He’s most likely hungry.” He helped Dick shrug out of his shirt and got Damian to latch. Dick stared down at the little pup in his arms and he felt himself fall in love. He was tiny, no more than seven pounds and he fit snuggly in his arms. He had a patch of black, downy soft hair and chubby, rosy cheeks. Dick counted ten fingers and ten toes. Small eyelids opened and Dick gazed into tiny twilight eyes. His son was a carbon copy of his father and Dick loved it.

                “So,” Kaldur started. “I would like to know why I had to deliver a stranger’s pup in my barn in the middle of a snow storm.”

                Dick avoided looking at him but Kaldur could smell anxiety growing in the boy’s scent. Noticing the change, Damian squirmed. “Calm down, Dick. I don’t want to harm you, but you’ll upset Damian. Pups can tell when their mother is distressed.”

                Dick took a cleansing breath and Damian settled, still suckling. “It’s not safe.” Dick said.

                “It’s safe here.” Kaldur tried to reassure, but Dick shook his head.

                “While I appreciate what you did for me and my pup, I don’t know you.”

                Kaldur sighed. “No, you don’t, but at the moment, I’m the only one you can trust.” Dick didn’t reply. “I’ll try to guess then, shall I?”

                Kaldur leaned back against the chest. “I could start with the obvious. Being and Omega, an Alpha may have taken advantage of you and left you in a family way. However, you bare a mate mark. Even though you have a mark, it could have been forced upon you, but I don’t feel that’s the case with you. The mark is the crest of the House of Wayne, therefore that makes you the mate to the Taisho, whose been missing for a few weeks now. I would then assume that you were taken because no sensible Omega would wander so far from home being so close to their due date. Seeing that you were alone when my mate found you, I would have to assume that you managed to get away from you captors before you went into labor. How close am I?”

                Dick gave Kaldur a weary smile. “Not bad, got it in one.” He said and Kaldur nodded.

                “Now, we need to figure out how to get you home. Perhaps we could send a messenger-“

                Dick’s eyes widened. “We can’t. I have to believe that the people who kidnapped me are looking for me now. I can’t risk a messenger being intercepted.”

                “I can send my mate to Gotham. He’s made the journey many times and it won’t look out of the ordinary. He could find your mate and bring him back here.” Kaldur suggested.

                Dick thought over the plan looking for flaws. “What if your mate is intercepted?”

                “Roy won’t reveal your whereabouts. He’ll be very discrete.”

                “It’s too dangerous.”

                Kaldur gave him a small smile. “Life is dangerous, Dick. That doesn’t mean we stop living.”

* * *

 

                Bruce leaned over his desk, glaring at a map of the lands surrounding the city. His pack found no trace of Dick inside the city and they were slowly moving outward. Bruce had caused a panic a few days ago, when he had collapsed suddenly in the middle of Jason report. He had felt pain and fear so intense, his mind couldn’t take it and he shut down. Just before darkness took over him, he thought he had heard Dick crying out his name.

                Now, calm swirled through the bond. He tried to reach out to his mate but exhaustion clouded his mind. There came a knock at his door. “Enter,” He called. Jason pulled back the cloth.

                “Bruce, there is a man here to see you.”

                Bruce shook his head. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

                “He said it was important.” Jason urged and Bruce sighed.

                “Alright, bring him in.” Bruce rubbed his tired eyes as Jason came back with an Alpha. He seemed a bit older than Jason with storm grey eyes and red hair. His clothes were well worn and his boots were crusted with mud.

                He bowed low. “Taisho, my name is Roy, House of Harper. I found your mate.”

                Bruce stiffened. “How?”

                “He took shelter in my barn during the storm two days ago. My mate and I have been taking care of him. Both he and your son are safe.”

                “Son?” Bruce asked his voice cracking and his eyes grew watery.

                Roy nodded with a smile. “Yes, they are both healthy.”

                Bruce suddenly glared at him. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” He questioned. Roy took a moment to reach into a pocket. Bruce and Jason tensed before the traveler held out a chain to them. Bruce eyes widened as he grabbed it. Settled in his palm was Dick _guri bori_ ring.

                “He told me to give that to you. He said you would need proof. If that wasn’t enough then to tell you that ‘Damian wants to meet his daddy, so stop being so stubborn.’”

                A single tear escaped Bruce’s defenses and he wiped it away. He laughed breathlessly. “As my mate wishes.” He turned to Jason. “Tell Leslie to pack a bag and find a wagon. We’re going to get my mate.”

* * *

 

                Dick gently ran a finger over Damian obsidian hair as he nursed. He listened to Lian chatter about her latest adventure with her best friend Donna. His body was sore, still healing from birthing his little pup but that didn’t diminish his growing excitement. The bond was humming, getting stronger and stronger, and he knew his mate was getting closer. Damian released him and Dick covered himself with his shirt. He placed a rag over his shoulder and began to burp his pup.

                There was a knock on the door and Kaldur stuck his head in. “Lian, it’s time to come out now.” He said and Lian whined.

                “Ah, but I was just telling Uncle Dick about the stone we found in the river.”

                Kaldur sighed. “A few more minutes. Uncle Dick needs his rest though.”

                Lian wiggled with happiness as she continued her story. She had taken to calling him Uncle Dick. She would come and sit with him a few times a day and they would tell each other stories. She loved listening to how he met Bruce, saying how it was romantic. Once she finished, she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Dick adjusted Damian so he was resting against his chest. The pup had fallen back to sleep after his feeding and Dick could feel himself drifting. He closed his eyes and focused on his mate bond. Bruce was anxious, wanting so much to be next to him. He reached out and Bruce eagerly did the same. Worry and wondering wrapped around him and he sent back calm and love. He was fine.

                Not long after, the was another knock. “Dick,” Kaldur said smiling. “You have a visitor.”

                He stepped aside and Dick’s face lit up when his _kokoro_ stepped through the door. “Bruce,” he said softly as tears blurred his vision. Bruce didn’t waste any time as he embraced his mate. He held him tight, not wanting to let him go. He pulled back and gave Dick a hard kiss.

                “Don’t you ever do that to me again. Do you understand me?” Bruce said and Dick nodded. He could feel his hands shaking as the cradled his jaw. Bruce sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

                “There’s someone waiting to meet you, love.” Dick whispered with a smile.

                Bruce pulled back and looked down at the little bundle nestled in his _kaji_ ’s arms. His breath hitched and his heart fluttered. He reached down and gently lifted the pup in his arms. Damian’s head fit perfectly in his hand and his fingers brushed silky hair. Dark blue eyes stared up at him, taking in his face as much as he was taking in his son’s. “Hello, little one.”

                Damian cooed quietly as Bruce pressed a kiss to his head.


	44. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short than normal and I apologize for that. I'm in the middle of moving, but I still wanted to give you something. We are getting close to the end of this story, but don't worry. I have at least two sequels planned. We haven't seen the last of Dick and Bruce.

                The ride back to Gotham was miserable for Dick, but he didn’t utter a word in complaint. Damian was fussy during the whole trip and the only time he was silent was when he nursed, slept, or when Dick cradled him against his chest directly over his heart. Dick’s voice and purr were the only things that really soothed the pup.

                Dick was beyond exhausted. Leslie was able to give him a few herbs that took the edge of the pain he was feeling, but too much could be bad for Damian when he fed, so Dick endured the jarring ride. He could feel Bruce trying to sooth him through the bond, but it did more for his emotional health than his physical one. The wagon drove through a particularly deep hole and Dick hissed as pain lit up his nerves. Damian began to whimper as the jolt woke him. Dick hushed him and began to purr and the pup fell back to sleep.

                “We are almost there, love.” Bruce assured him.

                Dick nodded. He was silent as they rode for a few more minutes and then the wagon slowed to a stop. Leslie moved from her position next to him and gently took Damian from him. Dick more or less crawled to the edge of the wagon where Bruce pulled him into his arms. Dick focused on his breathing as his mate carried him into the house. His nosed picked up the familiar scent of his home and he slowly relaxed against Bruce. He spotted Alfred waiting anxiously for them in the sitting room and he gave him a weary smile. “Hey, Alfred.”

                Alfred returned his greeting. “Hello, Master Dick. It’s wonderful to have you back.”

                Bruce took him straight to their bedroom and placed him softly on the bed. Leslie did one more check up on him before she gave Bruce the pouch of herbs. “Remember,” she said. “A small pinch every six hours. No more.”

                Dick nodded and she caressed his cheek briefly before she left to go to her own home. Bruce tucked the blankets around him and Dick looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway, gazing at Damian. The pup had been moved to his arms so Leslie could take care of Dick and he found himself captivated by the little being. Damian stared up at him in a way that only an infant could and Jason felt warmth spread in his chest. “He so tiny.” He mumbled to no one but Bruce and Dick both heard him. The parents shared a loving smile.

                Jason shook himself out of the trance and he set Damian in the wooden cradle next to the bed. It was low enough the Dick could look in on his pup when he needed to. Jason felt the family to themselves as Bruce crawled into the bed next to his husband. He wrapped an arm around Dick and pulled him close, purring low in his chest. Dick snuggled a close as possible and let himself get lost in the protective embrace of his Alpha.

* * *

 

                The stones echoed with his scream as Dick pushed, trying to expel the little life that was in his body. The old crone was between his legs, waiting to Damian to be born. The pain was intense but soon he felt the pup slid from his body. The healer grinned. _“Please, let me see him_.” Dick pleaded but she gave Damian up to Cobb, who grinned viciously at the pup.

                “ _There can be no distractions for you Talon._ ” He said and Dick’s eyes widened as steel flashed.

“ _No_!” Dick cried. The blade flew downward.

Dick’s eyes snapped open. Sweat glistened on his brow and his gut twisted with pain. “It’s alright, love. You’re safe.” Bruce whispered him but that didn’t slow his racing heart.

                “Damian!” Dick called panting. He tried to roll over but the pain inhibited him.

“He’s here, mate. Look.” Bruce wrapped an arm around his chest and lifted him up. Dick gazed over the edge of the crib and saw Damian sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by his mother’s cries.

“He’s here. He’s safe.” Bruce whispered in his ear. As his breathing slowed, pain clawed at him from all the thrashing and he whimpered. Bruce lowered him back to the bed. “I’ll get your medicine. Hang on, love.” Bruce slid of the bed and grabbed the pouch of herbs and a cub of water. He came back and gave Dick the recommended dose. Dick swallowed back the bitter plant and drank the water. He laid back and Bruce wrapped around him, surround him in warmth and strength. Bruce started his purr.

“They’re going to come for me.” Dick whispered in despair. “They know where I am now. They’re not going let me go so easily.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Bruce replied. “I won’t let them take you.”

“I need you to promise me something.” Dick said and Bruce’s heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t, love.”

“Promise me if it comes down to Damian or me, you’ll protect Damian.”

“Dick,” Bruce sat up and gave him a hard stare. “I will not lose either of you. Do you hear me? I’ll protect both you.”

“Bruce,” Dick started but Bruce cut him off.

“No, Dick. I won’t lose either of you. I won’t let them take you and I won’t let them harm Damian. I promise, _kaji_.”

Dick stared up at his husband and saw that stubborn determination that he loved. He sighed and nodded. Bruce leaned down and kissed him softly. “I love you.” He whispered against his lips.

“I love you too.” Dick whispered and he returned the kiss.


	45. The End of an Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left!

                The cry of a pup woke Bruce from sleep and he felt his mate stir beside him. He placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “I got him, love.” He said and Dick hummed and settled back against the sheets. Bruce kissed the base of his neck and slipped out of bed.

                Damian was wiggling in his crib, face scrunched up as he cried for his parents. Bruce hushed the babe as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms. “Hush, little one. You’re going to wake your mother.” Bruce whispered. Damian eventually quieted when he recognized the scent of his father and Bruce gently rocked him. Dick smiled softly as he watched his husband with their pup. Bruce looked like a natural and Damian fit in his arms as if he was meant to be there. It was perfect.

* * *

 

                Dick laughed as he played with Damian. His pup was nearly two months old now and getting bigger every day. Dick still couldn’t believe how much he looked like Bruce. He had Damian on their bed and he lay over him, gently playing with his tiny hands. Damian had a strong grip of his fingers and was busy trying to mimic the words he was making. He had produced something that sound suspiciously like ‘hello’ and it had made Dick laugh.

                Bruce laid himself out next to his mate and peered over his shoulder at their son. Damian gave them a toothless smile and kicked his legs. Bruce grinned. “We have the smartest pup in the world.” Dick said and Bruce hummed in agreement. Watching his love with their pup had started a craving that he really wanted to satisfy.

                A hand slipped under Dick’s shirt to flatten against the small of his back and a mouth placed small kisses along his neck. Dick tried to suppress a shiver. As much as he wanted to fulfil Bruce’s need, now wasn’t the best time. “Bruce, Rhea’s going to be here any minute.” Dick reminded but Bruce just hummed. He had move down to the exposed skin of his back and began to nip and lick. Dick’s breath hitched. “Bruce,” he hissed.

                Bruce heaved a dramatic sigh. “Fine,” he said, “but you owe me when you get back.”

                Dick gave him a teasing smile. “Find someone to watch Damian and I’ll be happy to return the favor.” Bruce gave him a kiss.

                “Done.” He kissed him again and he felt Dick’s grin when Damian cooed up at them. There was a knock on the post.

                “Master Dick, Miss Rhea is here.” Alfred informed.

                “Thanks Alfred. I’ll be right out.” He called before sitting up. “Time to go, Dami.”

                “Dick,” Dick turned the see Bruce holding out his short swords with a serious look on his face. “Take them with you.”

                Dick didn’t bother to argue and he quickly strapped the blades across his back. After everything that has happened, they didn’t want to take any chances. Dick picked up Damian and gave Bruce another solid kiss. “I love you, _kokoro_.” He mumbled against his mouth.

                “I love you too, _kaji_.” Bruce replied kissing him again before the boy was out the door.

* * *

 

                Dick tried to enjoy the afternoon with Rhea, but the thought of the possible impending danger made it difficult to concentrate. His eyes kept subtly scanning the crowd of strangers, seeing nothing but potential kidnappers. He held tight to Damian. Rhea chatted next to him with Mary Elizabeth strapped to her back. He looked over the crowd again and he froze, his blood ran cold. Standing a few feet away, unaffected by the moving bodies, was Cobb. Dick turned to Rhea and gently gave her Damian, trying not give away the fact that his heart was racing with adrenaline. “Take Damian and go home.” He said and she looked at him puzzled.

                “What’s wrong?” She asked.

                “I’m being followed. Take Damian and don’t leave the house till I come to get you.” He said and she nodded terrified. “Make it look like nothing’s wrong.”

                She adjusted her hold on the pup, who began to fuss at not being held by his mother. She hushed him as she walked casually back toward her home. Dick went in the opposite direction and he saw Cobb follow him. There was no way that Cobb didn’t know that he knew he was there, so he reached out to Bruce. He sent him feelings of danger and urgency and Bruce answered back with assurance. “ _Hurry, love_.” Dick said through the bond and he felt Bruce’s nod.

                He walked through the streets, leading Cobb out to the fields. He began to see more men join Cobb behind him and his anxiety grew. The grass folded under his boots and he clinched and unclenched his fists.  As he approached the tree line, men stepped out, cutting him off. He took a deep breath and turned to face Cobb. “Did you seriously think we would let you get away?” The man sneered.

                “I knew you’d come for me. You don’t go through all that trouble to kidnap the Taisho’s mate, who was also carrying his pup, and then leave them to live a happy life when they escape.” Dick said calmly.

                “Glad we’re on the same page then.”

                “You got lucky last time, Cobb.” Dick said pulling his swords from their sheaths. “You won’t be a second time.”

                Cobb grinned. “Are you going to fight me, boy?” Dick didn’t respond as Cobb drew his own blade. “Very well,” he said. He made the first move and Dick dodged. He spun and caught a blow with his blade and the steel rang. He blocked a few more but he failed to catch a kick to his abdomen. He staggered back, trying to catch his breath.

                “Not bad, boy.” Cobb commented and he attacked him again. Dick managed to keep him at bay before he received a hit to the face. He hit the ground with the force and wiped blood from his split lip. “But you have much to learn.”

                “I know. I wasn’t trying to win.” Dick said panting then he smiled. “I was trying to stall you.”

                Cobb’s eyes widened when he heard the roar of a pissed off Alpha and he was knocked away from Dick. Bruce stood in a defensive stance in front of his mate and Dick got to his feet. The rest of their pack drew their weapons and engaged the enemy. “About time you got here.” Dick said grinning.

                “How is it you always manage to find trouble, love?” Bruce teased.

                “Hey, I don’t go looking for it. It just seems to find me.” Dick blocked an attack from a Talon and soon the field filled with sound of ringing steel. He ducked underneath a sword swing and blocked another with his blade. He used every move and attack he could come up with, but even then, it wasn’t quite enough. These Talons had years of fighting under their belts and Dick had less than a year. He’s never been more grateful for his mate bond then right now. Each time an engagement took a bad turn for him, Bruce was able to swoop in and cover his weakness. He missed judged a blade stroke and it slashed him across his back. He cried out in pain. The offending Talon was cut down by Jason, who looked at him in fear.

                “I’m alright,” Dick assured as he panted. The fight was all but won when Dick felt panic shoot through the bond. He whirled around and saw Bruce on his knees with Cobb standing over him. Dick eyes widened and he reached for his throwing knives.

                Cobb was feeling victorious. Even though he had lost his comrades, they were expendable. He raised his sword over his head, finally ready to finish the meddling Taisho, when a sharp pain erupted from his lungs. He looked down to see three feather shaped knives protruding from his chest. Shocked he looked over to see his heir slowly bring his arm back to his body. Cobb’s limbs grew numb as he lost his grip on both his sword and gravity. He slumped to the ground, coughing up blood. “You would have been the best of us.” He wheezed before his eyes went blank.

                Dick stared at the dead body of his supposed great-grandfather. He knew he should probably feel remorse or guilt for killing the man but the only thing he could feel was relief that it was finally over.


	46. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of We Are Pack. The sequel will be up as soon as possible, so hanging in there my friends. Our journey isn't over yet.

                Dick hissed as Bruce cleaned the wound. He sat on their bed, cradling Damian, as Bruce made sure he didn’t get an infection. “We’re lucky it wasn’t too deep. The strike could have severed your spine.” He said a little irate that his mate had been injured.

                “It’s not too bad.” Dick said trying to reassure his husband, but the not so gently application of bandages made him think that he wasn’t successful. He winced.

                “That’s not the point, Dick.” Bruce growled.

                “I know. I’ll try to be more careful in the future.”

                “Hopefully there won’t be another incident like this.” Dick wanted to tell him that there wouldn’t, but a feeling in his gut told him that it wouldn’t be the truth. Once the bandages were wrapped, Dick lifted Damian closer to his chest. The little pup cooed up at him and he smiled softly. He heard Bruce sigh as he placed his head against Dick’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, mindful of his wound. “Don’t ever scare me like that I again.” He mumbled.

                Dick chuckled breathlessly. “You know I wish I could make you those kinds of promises, but we both know that neither of us can keep them.”

                “I know, I just…” He trailed off for a moment, trying to find the words. “I wish we could just have a normal life. One where we could be with our family and not have to worry about what possible dangers might snatch them away from us.”

                Dick sighed. “I know, love. I wish that too. But we have to make good with what we’ve been given.” He turned his head and smiled at his husband.

                Bruce returned to loving grin and leaned in, capturing his mate’s soft lips. Dick could feel everything Bruce wanted to say but couldn’t. He let out a content purr. Damian let out a big yawn and blinked sleepily at his parents. Bruce reached around Dick and petted the soft, raven hair. “I love you, _kotori_.” Dick whispered to the pup as he lifted him just enough to place a kiss against his tiny forehead.

                They didn’t know what the future will hold for them, but Dick was content to just live in the moment and wait to see what tomorrow would bring. They were pack, after all, and pack suck together. No matter what.

* * *

 

                “Are you sure about this, Klarion.” Talia asked her voice echoed of the stone walls of the mountain cave.

                “You promised me any favor, Talia, and this is what I want.” Klarion responded as he descended the carved steps.

                “But the waters are an enigma, we don’t know for sure how they work. They can be quite dangerous if you don’t know to utilize them properly.”

                Klarion grinned mischievously. “Aw, so you do care about me.” He teased.

                Talia sneered in disgust. “Quite the contrary, I’d hate to lose the power of the pit because you did something stupid.”

                Klarion let out a high pitched giggled that echoed off the stone and grated on Talia’s ears. “Fear not, my lady. I only wish to take a small sample.”

                The green tint in the walls increased as they entered a large cavern. In the very center, bobbling from much more than just heat, sat the Lazarus Pit. It unnatural green glow illuminated the space and flickered across Klarion’s eager face. He pulled five small bottles from his robes and approached the edge of the pool. He dipped the bottles in the water, careful not to get any on his hands. He lifted the full bottle to his face and watched shades of lime green swirl together in its container. He grinned manically. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> kotori- little bird

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Taisho and His Talon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673203) by [Har1yQu1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Har1yQu1n/pseuds/Har1yQu1n)




End file.
